One Monster's Fate
by queenbmia
Summary: All Human fan fiction. Damon Salvatore as an Assassin learns a lesson the hard way about how dangerously deadly it is to fall in love with his target Bonnie Bennett, a rich and beautiful woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My writing is not bubble gum and cotton candy, and I do apologize for that. I really like romance, action, and suspense. I realize this story is a bit clichéd, but I really wanted to do an all human fic with Bonnie and Damon, while still capturing his dark side. Now, this story has some very dark moments in it. Damon is a serial killer and it's not for the faint of heart, so enter at your own risk.

Characters owned by CW, & LJ smith.

_**Even Monsters Fall in Love Chapter 1**_

"Damon, did you kill that cat?" Martha yelled at her son as she shook the boy harshly by the shoulders.

Damon looked at his mother trembling, tears slipped from his baby blue eyes. The boy nodded his head erratically.

"Yes, momma."

"Come Damon," His mother said as she led him by the hand to the sofa sitting him on the couch beside her. The mother looked down on her nine year old son with sadness before speaking. "That was Mr. Danny's cat, his friend. I am so disappointed in you Damon. Why did you kill his cat?"

"Because," Damon said in a soft voice. "I wanted to see what it would look like when it died. Are you mad at me?" He asked sadly.

She rubbed her sons back tenderly. "No, I'm not angry with you, but promise me Damon you will never do that again. We are all God's creatures, and God put us on this earth to take care of each other and his little animals. So promise you will never do this again?"

"I promise."

"Good, now go to your room." His mother said casually.

The little boy went to his room. His mother turned to the opened window with a worried look in her eyes and began to cry. "God please don't let my son be a monster."

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

Martha, jumped at that sound of loud banging on her door.

"Stay here Damon, and eat your sandwich." The woman rushed to the anxious visitor opening up the door to a very angry Mr. Danny. The man shouldered passed her and began yelling.

"WHERE IS THAT DEMON SEED OF YOURS?"

"What is it Mr. Danny?" Martha asked softly.

"He killed my new cat. He killed whiskers?"

"I don't believe my Damon would do that."

"Oh like he didn't mean to brutally murder my last cat? You are going to pay for this Ms. Salvatore. Mark my words, you will. One day when your son grows up to be a serial killer, with you being his first kill, you will see. Your son is a little monster and you need to have him institutionalized before it is too late." The man said his peace and then marched out of the home slamming the door behind him.

Damon's mother turned around seeing her son standing behind her. She walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She sat in silence for over thirty minutes contemplating what to do with her son.

"Momma, I'm sorry." Damon said sadly.

"Everyone on this earth has a purpose, but I won't let your life here be in vein. I won't stand idly by and watch you be something that makes me toss and turn in my grave." Martha said, still looking out into the kitchen with a faraway look in her eyes. She then looked at her son, and ran her hand down the side of his face.

"Damon, there's darkness in you. I know you don't know what this means now, but someday you will. There are people in this world who are horrible twisted people, and there are people who strive to be good, and when the time comes, I want you to channel that darkness toward the people who do not strive to be good. The people who hurt the innocent and the weak. You will be the protector of all that is good. Promise me you will take care of the weak?"

Damon nodded. The boy made a promise to his mother without even understanding the ramifications of his promise.

From that moment on, the widower Martha worked on her son, always drilling her philosophy in his head as she tried to steer his darkness towards doing good and protecting the innocent, but only time would tell if her teachings got through to her son.

* * *

As time went by, Damon Salvatore's sadistic behavior had not ceased. The raven haired teen found his greatest pleasure in killing and torturing cats and mice. He'd rather do that than hang with his own peers. He would visit sadistic sites and paint atrocious paintings and put them up for all the school to see

Martha wasn't sure her teachings were getting through to her son, but she still kept planting the seed anyway, because unlike most serial killers, Damon loved his mother very dearly. It was rare for a serial killer to want to marry and have children, which was not normal for a person with his type of mind set, but Damon's family life was not like most serial killers. He grew up in a loving home. His father died on the job when he was seven. Damon missed his father but he never shed a tear when his father passed.

Damon went through the rest of his childhood, and his early teenaged years avoiding people and not making any friends. It wasn't until he was sixteen years old that he had met someone who warmed his cold heart.

This particularly person he fancied more than anyone in his school. Her name was Emma Johansson. She had red beautiful thick hair, thin slips, skin as white as snow, beautiful green eyes, a slender neck, and a nicely round bottom, and average breasts. He would watch her in class smiling. There were some days when he couldn't concentrate on his school work because he was so absorbed in her. He would go to all the school games clapping and cheer her on, _the cheerleader, as he sat high up in the bleachers going unnoticed_. He would lay in bed at night thinking about her and wondered how he could make her see him.

Emma was the perky girl who wore designer clothes. She was from the Upper East Side and he was from the south side. While she wore cashmere and all the latest styles, he wore a long black over coat, with black clothing, and black combat boots. He shed the overcoat in the summer, but still wore his black uniform. He wore his hair long and over his eyes, with black eye liner, his piercing blue eyes peering out from underneath.

The following day at school, Damon decided to talk to Emma. He gathered enough courage to get acquainted with her, and nothing was going to stop him. School was out for the day and he saw Emma standing at her locker, he sighed and then started his slow walk over to her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Emma's boyfriend approaching.

"Emma, we need to talk." The tall handsome blonde said.

"Okay babe, what is it?" Emma asked quickly, still grabbing her things out of her locker.

"In private." The boyfriend suggested.

"Oh no it's okay, Jennifer and I are headed to practice, so what is it?"

The boyfriend squeezed his eyes together with his fingers in frustration.

"Okay, I'll just do it here than. It's over Emma," he said rudely.

Emma bucked her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend astounded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I like someone else, and we're just too different." He looked at her impassively. "Goodbye Emma." The boy said and then walked away.

Damon, watched the scene playing out in front of him in astonishment.

Emma fell back into her locker, still in shock. "Well I guess that's that than." She said and then looked over at her friend.

"Oh my God Emma, are you okay?"

"I just want to be alone." Emma said mindlessly to her friend.

After hearing the conversation, Damon lost his nerve. He stood in the hallway looking at Emma dumbfounded. It was after Emma broke from her gaze that she noticed Damon Salvatore.

"Damon? How long have you been standing there?"

_She knows my name? Damn. _Damon thought.

"You know me?" He asked again in disbelief.

Emma strolled over to him. "Now how can I not notice the boy who only wears black, with the raven hair, and baby blue eyes." She said sweetly, smiling.

That day was the start of something special for Damon and Emma. While their relationship was wonderful, it wasn't accepted by all, especially one Tommy Mitchell who also fancied Emma just as much as Damon if not more.

Tommy was extremely obsessed with the couple and had taken up following them around. Damon noticed the young man following them, but he didn't make too much of it, and he certainly didn't know that Tommy had continued to follow Emma around after they had parted ways. The happy couple was blissfully ignorant of the psychopath that had interjected his ghostly presence into their lives.

Despite the raven haired man's incredible dark nature, he was unbelievably sweet in every way to Emma. He touched her gently; he kissed her sweetly, and his embraces were always so warm and tight. He gave her the best advice and helped her with her homework. Damon was a straight A student that never missed a day of school. He was somewhat of a genius. To see the sadistic teen with Emma, no one would ever assume that he had an incredible thirst for blood and that he relentlessly tortured poor and innocent animals throughout his neighborhood to feed the darkness that dwelled in him.

But one rainy night, everything in Damon's life would change forever. The raven haired man had escalated from rats and cats, to dogs, and the more furious the animal was, the greater pleasure Damon felt when he watched the life of the animal slip away from the creatures' eyes. He would listen to their fading heartbeats with his stolen stethoscope, and smile beautifully, his eyes twinkled with pure delight. Whilst Damon did what he enjoyed the most, he was unaware of the horror Emma was going through.

Tommy had convinced her to let him drive her to the library, but instead of taken her to her destination, he subdued her and then stuffed her into the trunk of his car. He then took her to a secluded area in the woods an hour outside of town. It was here he tried to woo her, and convince her to be his. Emma lied to him hoping he would take her home, but the boy saw right through it, and then strangled her to death. He killed Emma because she wouldn't be his. After strangling her, he pushed himself up against the car seat and roughly rubbed his eyes. He was anxious as he wondered what to do with her body. It was decided. He took a hacksaw to her body, and then buried her remains in the same secluded area where he had taken her life.

The following day at school Damon searched frantically around for his girlfriend after missing her at home. Damon picked her up for school every day, and it was unusual for her to not call him notifying him if she were doing something different. He called her cell phone several times but no answer. A week had passed by and the entire town had gotten involved with searching for her. They had even arrested Damon for her disappearance. He was released because he passed the lie detector test and they had no culpable evidence against him.

Damon being the smart person he was, put two and two together. He knew Tommy had taken his beloved Emma and killed her, so he waited outside of the teen's house and abducted him. He subdued the man by knocking him out. When Tommy came to he was on a bench in Damon's shed, tied down, and a bright light shining over him.

"Whose there?" Tommy asked in a shaken voice.

Damon walked from out under the cover of darkness, and then stood over Tommy. He then cut the teen up the leg slowly with his sharp pointed blade, watching him scream and squirm. Damon smiled, seeing Tommy's pain had given him unbelievable joy. What he felt in this moment had surpassed anything he had ever felt killing innocent animals, for a second, he almost regretted killing them, because he felt that their deaths were in vein, because their demise had not truly fulfilled him.

"Why are you doing this? You sick fuck, oh God, oh God," Tommy cried as spatial shot violently from his mouth.

"I'm doing this because I can, and because I know you killed my Emma." Damon said coolly.

"I didn't take Emma. I promise. I don't know where she is."

"I will make a deal with you Tommy, if you tell me where my Emma is, I will let you go, and we'll pretend this entire thing never happened." Damon explained calmly in a low husky voice.

"I don't believe you," Tommy cried with fear.

"No, no really. I will. See, I want to say goodbye to her and give her a proper burial. You understand?" Damon explained politely.

"You will let me go?" Tommy asked through his sobs.

"I give you my word Tommy. Pinky swear." Damon smiled and wiggled his pinky at the man.

"I buried her in Hope; thirty miles passed the abandoned Mills farm."

"Um," Damon said in thought. "Why did you kill her?"

"Because I loved her, and she didn't want me."

Damon frowned up at the man's answer, and then moseyed over to his chain saw.

"W…w…what is that? You promised."

"I know, but I'm a fucking liar." Damon said through gritted teeth before folding his visor over his face and then went to work on Tommy.

After killing Emma's murderer, Damon went to the place where Emma was supposedly buried. He searched for a few hours before stumbling upon land that had recently been disturbed. The raven haired man then did what he said he would do. He kneeled down over her unmarked grab, starring down at it sadly.

"Emma, I avenged you. Tommy will rot in hell for what he did to you, and I promise, I will never love another. It will always be you, even in death." Damon said dryly with not a tear in his eyes as he placed the bouquet of flowers on the unmarked grave. "Goodbye Emma."

Damon never cried once for Emma. He loved her unbelievably but he accepted death. He couldn't imagine a world where death didn't exist.

After saying goodbye to Emma, Damon went home to his mother, the only other person on earth that warmed his cold black heart.

"Hello momma," Damon said with the most dazzling of smiles and then kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hello Damon. You look very happy." His mother said and then removed his plate of food from the microwave, placing it in front of him. She kissed him on the forehead and then smiled, before walking over to the kitchen window. She looked out the window at the shed with a sad look in her eyes, knowing that her son had taken his first life scared her, but knowing he had killed someone that was a bad person, let her know that at least he was following her guidelines.

Tommy, killing Emma had propelled Damon's darkness to the next level. The raven haired man's life would never be the same.

_**14 YEARS LATER**_

"Myra, will you be a dear and get me something for my headache, please." Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson asked her maid sweetly. As Bonnie sat out on her grand patio, at her sixty five million dollar estate that she shared with her husband Klaus Mikaelson, sipping coffee as she read the paper. Bonnie's story was a sad one as she had no family. Her father was an oil tycoon from London, and her mother was a super model born in Nigeria. Her mother died of a drug overdose. Her mother was twenty years younger than her father. Bonnie's father died when she was nine years old of a heart attack, leaving her with nine estates, tons of cars, and eighty five million dollars that was spread out in several off shore accounts.

The twenty five year old woman had been married to Klaus for two long riotous years, but she quite adored him, and couldn't find it in her heart to get rid of the man. He loved to party and spend his money and sometime hers, but fortunately for her she was raised by a loving guardian who protected her, and made her a strong young woman with her own mind, so Klaus wasn't able to have free will over her money the way he truly desired.

"Good afternoon darling," Klaus said as he strolled out onto the patio.

"Um…Niklaus," Bonnie kissed her husband and smiled at him adoringly as he took his place at the table.

"Oh thank you Myra," Bonnie thanked her maid for bringing her the aspirin and then quickly gulped down the medicine

As the maid placed down Klaus's plate, she accidently knocked over his ice tea and the curly head man blasted the poor woman.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You God damn clumsy cunt!" Klaus yelled as he jumped to his feet quickly wiping away the juice from his expensive pair of slacks.

"Niklaus," Bonnie said in warning.

"Yes, yes, I know darling, be nice to the help and they will be nice and respect you in return." Klaus said sarcastically as he whipped out a cigarette and then lit it.

"I don't like it when you smoke around me," Bonnie said angrily.

"God…fuck…Jesus Bonnie, can't I do anything around you or with you? You don't want to go to parties with your husband. You don't want me to fuck you up your ass. What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"Ugh!" Bonnie gasped and then marched away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Klaus spat.

"Away from you," Bonnie said before closing the patio door.

"WELL FINE! LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE!" Klaus yelled before racking his plate off the table.

Bonnie rushed off to her room into her grand bathroom and then ran her a nice hot bath. She lit some candles and then called up a glass of wine. The caramel skinned girl was not against drinking in the middle of the afternoon, being married to Klaus drove her to do a lot of things she didn't use to do.

She got undressed and then slipped into the tube closing her eyes, enjoying the warm water as the hot soothing liquid wrapped around her body.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, your wine."

"Oh thank you, Myra, I'm really sorry about Niklaus. The merger has him really worried and wound tight."

"Oh never mind about Mr. Mikaelson. I am used to his bad behavior. I only care about you. I hope one day, you will find a man who is gentle with you and can protect you. Your husband is not good to you."

"Look, I appreciate your candor, but you are on the outside looking in. You don't see the sweet things he does for and with me behind closed doors." Bonnie said, looking in Myra's eyes, wearing a slight smile.

"You are right Mrs. Mikaelson. Sometimes I don't know my own place. I have worked for you for so long that you are like a daughter to me, and you know us old people, we can't hold water." The older woman said sweetly and then let out a light chortle.

"Thank you, Myra, and I care deeply for you as well, so if my husband ever disrespects you that way again please tell me. Okay?"

"I will. Do you need anything else?"

"No," Bonnie answered sweetly.

Myra left the bathroom and then closed the door behind her. The little old lady looked out into Bonnie's bedroom sadly. She wanted Bonnie to move forward in her life with someone new, and was saddened that she couldn't reach her.

* * *

Thirty year old Damon Salvatore, was now settled quite comfortably in his job as an assassin. Being an assassin had allowed him to buy him and his mother a million dollar home in Venice Beach and had afforded him many other luxuries as well. He had completely changed his attitude, wardrobe, and his behavior. He was now more sociable, charming, and sexual. With the help of his mother's guidance, he had learned to be a more productive member of society.

He had tried to follow his mother's advice assiduously along the years, but had strayed many times from the path she had chosen for him. The kills that weren't acceptable in his mother's eyes he kept secret.

As he thought about how he was lying and keeping secrets from his mother, he grew angry with himself. Damon was in the middle of cleaning up his murder scene when he thought about how he was betraying his mother. His anger began to reflect in his current actions as he jerked and pulled at his victims hanging limb furiously.

He stopped in the middle of dismembering his prey and stared at the body blankly for several minutes, trying to gain his composure. Once his mind had settled he finished cleaning up his mess and then began toting the bags of body parts out to the trunk of his car. After opening the trunk of his car his phone began to ring. He dropped the bags on the ground roughly and then snatched his cell out of his pocket after removing his gloves.

"Hello,"

"Hello, are you Damon Salvatore?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and who the fuck are you?"

"Never mind who I am. I have a job for you, and it pays quite handsomely if you are interested."

"How much are we talking?"

"Ten million."

"Whoa. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at the Shields abandoned warehouse on the docks in two hours."

"Got it," Damon said with a serious look on his face and then hung up the phone. He pushed it back into his pocket, and smiled.

Two hours later Damon walked into the warehouse. He looked around curiously at his surroundings, not seeing anyone there he decided to leave, but was stopped in his tracks when the headlights of a car went on high beam. He turned around, shielding his eyes with his hand. He heard a woman's heels walking toward him. The woman was finally in full view. She was a beautiful Asian woman. He immediately developed a major boner once seeing her.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore. You come highly recommended." She said with a slight Asian accent, smiling.

Damon looked at her with a smoldering smile. "How can I help you Ms….?" The raven haired man asked as he held out a hand to her.

"Who I am is none of your concern."

"I don't work that way ma'am."

"Well it was nice speaking with you. Have a nice evening Mr. Salvatore." The woman began walking away.

Damon thought about when he first spoke to her and all the money that this job would pay. _Damon do you really need to know her name._ He thought.

"Wait," he said to the beautiful Asian woman in an all black suit, wearing red lipstick.

"Tell me about the job?" Damon asked politely.

"The target is Bonnie Mikaelson. She is trying to have my client killed for taking over her husband's business. My client is a good man and does lots for his community, and I will do anything to protect him and his legacy."

"Really? Well if he is such a good man, how in the hell did he know there was a hit out on him? The only way he could have known that is if he had hit men on his payroll." Damon spat.

"My boss doesn't know about the hit, I do. I have hired men on my payroll." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well, just hire one of your men to do it?"

"Because you are the best, now do you want the job or not Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon looked at the woman in thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Here is a picture of her, her address, and there are also locations of other places where she goes frequently to visit."

Damon pulled out the picture of Bonnie Bennett and then whistled. "Do you mind if I have a little fun with her first?" Damon smiled.

"Let's keep this strictly professional Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled again and then pushed Bonnie's picture back inside the envelope. He would have bragged about the women he bedded and killed but he didn't want her to pull him from the job.

"Now let's talk money. We'll wire you two hundred and fifty thousand now to seal our arrangement, and you will get final payment when the job is done."

"Um, no ma'am. The job pays ten million, so that means I want a million now."

The woman looked at him blankly for a tick. "Alright, I will call you tomorrow once I have the money for your banking information. Does this sound fair?"

Damon nodded in agreement and then they parted ways.

* * *

Damon Salvatore had his money, and was now scoping out Bonnie's property, trying to figure out the best way to kill his prey. His heart began to race with joy. He couldn't believe how fortunate he was. The drug dealer was the first job he had in three months, so to get another job right after that one, warmed his cold black heart. After Emma, all Damon did was fuck, eat, and kill. He took care of his mother too but his job did entail him being on the road a lot.

It was midnight and Damon shifted anxiously in the tree, as he looked through his camera lens waiting to get a good look at Bonnie Mikaelson.

"Where the fuck are you lady?" he mumbled. "Hey, hey, there she is." Damon smiled as Bonnie walked into her bedroom in her nice plush white robe.

She undid the bond in her hair and then massaged her scalp letting her long brown tresses fall to her shoulders. Bonnie then undid her robe, allowing it to pool around her feet.

Damon licked his lips with anticipation unknowingly. "God she is beautiful. What the Ms. Asian lady doesn't know won't hurt her. Hey black beauty. Do you want to have a little fun before I run my blade over your slender neck?" He moaned with delight as he thought about seeing the life leave the rich caramel skinned woman's eyes. The raven haired serial killer watched the woman for another two hours before returning home.

* * *

Bonnie and Melissa had shopped for most of the morning and then decided to have lunch at the Sorella café. They took a seat at their table and the waitress took their drink and food order, and then she hurried off for their drinks. Bonnie wore a short sun dress with four inch heels showing off her well-toned caramel skinned legs. She gazed out at the sunny day blankly still wearing her sun glasses.

The waiter quickly made it back with their drinks, and then the women decided to engage in conversation.

"So are you going to London with your husband for the holidays?" Melissa asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Not this year. I promised St. Augustine's that I would help with their Thanksgiving dinner for the homeless. I also want to do something special for the children at the cancer research center."

"Well since that ass is out of town, you can spend the holidays with me and my hubby Stefan," Melissa said happily.

"Melissa don't start, Klaus is a wonderful man."

"Bonnie, he doesn't spend time with you. He talks to you like shit, and the rumor of him sleeping with that Hayley chick is debatable."

"He is not sleeping with her Melissa. Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Excuse my ladies, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I couldn't help but notice you from afar, and I was wondering if I could buy you and your friend a drink?"Damon asked gesturing to Bonnie as he flashed the women a smoldering smile

"Oh, I am so sorry, I am married. Ouch," Bonnie squawked. Melissa had kicked her leg from under the table, trying to get her attention.

"Hi, my name is Melissa, and yours?" Melissa said as she swooned over the handsome porcelain skinned man, with red lips, and piercing blue eyes.

"My name is Damon, Damon Salvatore." He rattled off his name before removing his sun glasses and immediately Bonnie's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach after staring into the eyes of his baby blues.

"Well Damon, my friend here is separated and very unhappy. Tell the man your name, and invite him to sit," Melissa said through gritted teeth as she gestured her head toward Damon Salvatore, wildly. Who was dressed in a white button down, and heather grey slacks that fit him perfectly?

Bonnie scanned the man from head to toe, stopping at the bulge in front of his pants and then swallowed.

"H…h…hello, I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Mikaelson."She held her hand out in offering.

Damon took her gently by the hand and kissed the back of it tenderly letting his lips linger against her skin. Bonnie took another hard swallow watching him intently as he pulled away. Damon caught her eyes, and then flashed her a smoldering crocked smile.

"May I buy you and your friend lunch, Bonnie?" Damon asked again in a low husky erotic voice.

"Yes," Bonnie said in a daze, and with that one word, Bonnie would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the comments and for reading my story. I hope continue to enjoy it and comment.

* * *

**_One Monster's Fate Chapter 2_**

"May I buy you and your friend lunch Bonnie?" Damon asked again in a low husky erotic voice.

"Yes," Bonnie said in a daze. The caramel skinned woman couldn't take her gaze off of the handsome porcelain skinned man. Her eyes kept wandering up and down his slender frame as she licked her lips and rubbed the back of her neck nervously with her left hand. She adored his short raven crop and perfectly manicured stubble. He was the epitome of sexy as he stood in front on her smoldering with his hands on his hips. She could run her fingers through the hair on his arms for hours and never get tired, but at last, she was a married woman, and happy for the most part.

Bonnie took a sigh of relief when Damon turned around to the table behind them and grabbed a chair. She was sure if he didn't turn away, he would realize she was gawking at him. He sat down and then pulled his chair forward before nodding at Melissa and then turned his attention back on Bonnie. The caramel skinned woman looked between her friend and Damon uneasily. She was a married woman and she couldn't figure out why she was entertaining the idea of having lunch with the man.

"So Damon Salvatore, are you a serial killer, married, engaged, have a girlfriend, children, or a crazy baby mama?" Melissa asked teasingly and then giggled.

Damon lightly chuckled before answering. He found the serial killer remark hilarious. _If they only knew._ He thought.

"Melissa you will be happy to know that I am none of the above, but…" Damon looked over at Bonnie and then grabbed her hand tenderly as he rested his chin on his hand flashing her a smoldering smile and a wink.

Bonnie flashed him a fake smile and then wrapped her hand around his. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed making contact with the stranger.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm a married woman," Bonnie said smiling and then wrinkled up her nose insultingly.

"Well Melissa here said that you are unhappy and separated, and I don't mean to brag Mrs. Mikaelson but one night with me, and I guarantee you will be a very happy woman." Damon said confidently as he smiled and then wiggled his eyes at Bonnie, whilst still clutching her hand.

The raven haired man had only dated one time in his life, and that girl was Emma Johansson. Every other women after her was just a bed warmer, and a way for him to satisfy his lust for blood, but even so, Damon never had a problem getting a woman because of his looks.

Bonnie looked at Melissa, who was currently choking and spitting out her tea. After catching her breath, the tan woman and her friend laughed hilariously at the man.

Damon looked between the women curiously before growing angry.

"Damon, I was rooting for you. What the hell are you doing to me?" Melissa asked teasingly.

"Look Mr. Salvatore, I really appreciate your invitation of making me happy for one night," Bonnie said trying to control her laughter. "…but you're just not my type." Bonnie explained and then freed her hand from Damon's.

"Well what is your type?" Damon smiled, trying to hide the anger swelling in him.

"Anyone but you." Bonnie said nastily before taken her straw, and taken a swallow of her diet soda.

Bonnie's comment caused Damon to see red. He immediately envisioned himself driving his eight inch blade into her heart and watching the life as it drained from her eyes.

Damon sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. _Breathe Damon. Keep calm._ He thought to himself as he used the techniques his mother taught him to keep him from going nuclear in a public place. He opened up his eyes, glaring at Bonnie as she and Melissa laughed and mocked him in front of his face. Their voices sounded muffled and time seemed to stop as the anger in him boiled.

"Alright ladies, here's your food, and I see you've added one more. Sir may I get you a drink or a menu?"

"Yes please," Damon flashed the woman a fake smile and then turned back to Bonnie with a more serious look on his face.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A shot of vodka." Damon said seriously.

"Coke is the strongest thing we have sir." The woman said cheerfully.

"That's fine." Damon said through tight lips not sparing the woman another glance. "Bonnie, I don't think you're being fair."

"…and how so?" Bonnie said taken another sip of her drink.

It was all Damon could do to not knock the glass out of Bonnie's hand.

"You say that everyone is your type but me, but you don't know me," Damon said seriously as he looked at Bonnie intently.

"Don't take it personal Mr. Salvatore. I just know what I want and it's not you, and besides I am a married woman, and even if I weren't, I still wouldn't want you. Now I appreciate the offer to buy me lunch, but I can pay for my own meal." Bonnie said sternly, looking Damon square in the eyes.

"Okay," Damon said quickly as he got to his feet, pulling out his wallet. He dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Melissa, Bonnie, it was nice meeting you both." Damon said politely and then stormed out of the café.

"THANK YOU!" Melissa yelled. "Bonnie, why were you so rude to him? He's such a handsome man. I mean it's not like you had to actually sleep with him, but we could have at least had a nice lunch with him." Melissa said unbelievably.

"I don't like pretending Melissa or sending mixed messages, and why did you invite him over here? You know that I'm a married woman, and despite what you feel about Klaus, I love him and he is my husband."

"Okay, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Melissa said before sticking a fork full of salad in her mouth.

Bonnie and Melissa finished their lunch in silence. The caramel skinned girl was quite put out with her friend, but she still loved her. She knew Melissa was just concerned about her well-being. None of her friends seem to see the good in Klaus like she did, and she wasn't about to allow them to push her away from her husband. To death do them part, and Bonnie intended to honor her vowels.

* * *

"You're broke Klaus, but once the merger goes through you may yield a small profit from that."

"You are worthless Dexter, and I'm starting to wonder why I pay you." Klaus said nastily.

"You don't pay me at all Mr. Mikaelson. I'm doing this for your father."

Klaus hung up the phone in the man's face, and then looked at it intently before throwing it across the room.

"What did they say?" Caroline asked her lover as she strolled over to him.

"I'm flat broke."

"Klaus, I told you I will give you the money," the blonde said before swinging her arms around the man.

"No, I will just ask that wife of mine."

"No Klaus, you said you were going to divorce her and that we were going to be together. Just let her go with no strings attached." Caroline whined as she pleaded with the man.

"I can't let her go right now Caroline. I need her." Klaus exclaimed as he grabbed Caroline by her shoulders gently shaking her as if trying to shake some sense into the woman.

"Why do you need her so much?" Caroline asked whining.

"Because if this merger doesn't go through I'm going to need her to get me out of this hole I am in, and pay off my large debts at the casino. That is why," Klaus said in a stern voice.

"…but I can help yo…"

"DO YOU HAVE TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS?" Klaus shouted. "Your ten million dollar trust fund doesn't help me love." Spatial shot forth form Klaus's mouth as he yelled at Caroline. The man's face turned red as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Caroline flinched as her boyfriend expressed himself passionately to her as she crossed her arms over her chest nervously.

"Well at least let me pay off the casino?" Caroline asked pleadingly in a soft voice.

"Caroline, my debt is more than you can afford."

"How much do you owe?"

"Don't concern yourself. It will be okay. I already have something in the works." Klaus ran his hands through his hair and then walked over to the bed and sat down, sounding calmer then moments before.

"What do you have planned?" Caroline looked at Klaus concerned with a wrinkle on her brow. She walked over to the curly head man and sat down beside him. She sat so close to him, she was practically on his lap.

"I'm going to sell my shares of the company to my brother if the merger doesn't go through. It will at least help me pay off my debt," He said worriedly.

"He is only going to give you a fraction of what the company is worth."

"A fraction of what I need is better than what I have." Klaus exclaimed again before pushing himself off the bed.

"Now here," Klaus sat back down on the bed and then grabbed Caroline's arm. He pulled her onto his lap, and then kissed her on the lips. She then rested her head on top of his.

"Is our trip still on for London, or is that bitch going?" Caroline pouted.

"If by bitch you mean my wife, no she is not going. She's staying here and helping the homeless. The always selfless Bonnie Bennett. Sometimes I just want to strangle her." Klaus laughed and then kissed Caroline again before pushing her on to the bed and laying on top of her as he ran kisses down her neck.

"I love you." Caroline said looking at her lover intently.

"…and I love you more." Klaus said the words back sweetly.

He loved Caroline but he needed Bonnie, and if that meant keeping the love of his life Caroline under lock and key, or possibly losing her all together he would do it if it meant he could keep his grasp on Bonnie's money.

* * *

Melissa, a twenty seven year old boutique owner, her store located on Beverly Hills boulevard, and her husband Stefan Salvatore, a thirty year old Detective for the Los Angeles police department lived a somewhat fairytale life. They had a two year old little boy named Michael, and they lived in the finest part of town in a two thousand and five hundred square foot home. They hosted Christmas dinners every year at their house, and volunteered their time to help less fortunate children, and they also did other things in their community as well, like the neighborhood watch etc.

Melissa met Stefan and Bonnie in college and all three of them were inseparable from that moment on. The young couple had become the caramel skinned girl's immediate family.

The tan woman ran into the house hurriedly, with her son in one arm and all her shopping bags in the other. She went upstairs and put away her things quickly before washing up and going down stairs to prepare dinner. Melissa took out some pots and pans for Michael to play with and then gave him a sipping cup filled with apple juice.

"Now be a good boy while mommy makes dinner, okay?" Melissa smiled and then kissed her little boy's forehead.

The little boy started beating on the pot immediately, not paying his mother any attention.

Melissa went to work quickly preparing her sauce and browning her meat whilst her pasta cooked.

"Hey, I'm home," Stefan chimed as he walked through the front door of the house. He sat his backpack down on the floor next to the front door and then hurried to the kitchen where he warmly greeted his son first.

"Hey Mike." Stefan kissed his son on the cheek and the boy started bucking in his father's arms. Michael would rather be on the floor with the pots and pans then being cuddled by his father. The father put his son back on the ground gently and then walked over to his wife.

"Hey you," Stefan said in a low husky voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and then ran sweet kisses down her cheek and neck. Melissa threw her arm around her husband with his front still to her back and then ran her fingers through the back of his head.

"You need some help with anything?"

"Yes, wash your hands and then toss the salad." Melissa requested.

"I think I know to wash my hands babe," Stefan said and then chuckled.

"How was work?"

"Great, I guess. The captain gave me a boat load of unsolved missing people cases to work and hopefully close." Stefan said exhaustingly.

"Are you kidding me? Why?"

"There seems to be a pattern of women in there mid to late twenties that have gone missing. Most of the women are hookers, or they worked at topless bars."

"So he thinks there may be a serial killer in the city?" Melissa asked with a worried look on her face as she turned around to face her husband.

"Yeah it seems like it." Stefan said as he dried his hands and then poured himself a glass of wine. He then pulled out all the ingredients to mix up their salad for dinner.

"I seen Bonnie today."

"Oh yeah, how is she?"

"Well she's still married to Klaus, ugh." Melissa grunted in frustration and Stefan laughed.

"She loves him Mel, and sooner or later you are going to have to accept that, if you want to remain her friend. What did she say about spending the holidays with us?"

"She's in, and she's not going with the hoe." Melissa rolled her eyes as she continued to stir her sauce. "Oh, and I tried to introduce her to this hot guy today, and get this, he has your last name." Melissa said excitedly.

"What was his name?" Stefan asked before taken a sip of his red wine.

"Damon Salvatore." Melissa said nonchalantly.

Stefan spit the red liquid out all over the counter, luckily missing the food, but only by centimeters.

"Damon Salvatore?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why? What is he to you?"

"He's my deceased Uncle Giuseppe's son, my first cousin. I tried to play with him when we were kids, but he was so damn weird. His mother tried to get him to come around and hang out with me when we were in middle school, but he'd rather be alone. After that, Aunt Martha and Damon stop coming around. It was like they fell off the face of the earth. So how is he?"

"He seems okay, and he took a liking to Bonnie," Melissa giggled. "…but he is not to smooth with the ladies, but he was a gentleman. He paid for lunch," the wife smiled as she turned around looking at her husband.

"Well that was nice of him. Did she get his number? What am I saying, she's married." Stefan laughed at his own revelation.

"Well you are a police officer. Look him up. We can invite him and Bonnie over for dinner," Melissa said as she smiled slyly over at the man.

"Oh no, you are not getting me mixed up in this." Stefan laughed heartily at his wife.

Melissa ran over to her husband wrapping her arms around him and then kissed him sweetly on the cheek, Stefan playfully tried pushing her away. The husband knew his wife was up to no good.

"Come on Steffy poo."

"No Melissa," Stefan said smiling trying to be more serious.

"You are no fun." The wife pouted.

"What the hell do you mean, I'm no fun, because I respect my friend's privacy and decisions?" Stefan chuckled hilariously.

"You just better get me his damn number and I'll do the rest," Melissa said pouting as she turned her attention back to the food.

"Well, whatever," Stefan went back to finishing up the salad before shaking his head at his nosey wife.

* * *

Klaus finally decided to break himself away from his lover. He was feeling extremely guilty and had decided to buy Bonnie some roses and a card. He also decided to pick up a gamblers anonymous brochure from a local rehab center. The curly head man knew he had to keep Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson happy no matter what else in life came up. He also needed to muster up the courage to ask her for the money to pay off his loan sharks, so tonight he decided to lay his I love you's on real thick so that he could win her over.

He walked into the large foyer, which was the size of a small house and then walked slowly to the kitchen, which was like leaving the parking lot and then hiking down to the monkey bars.

"Hello love," Klaus said to his wife who was at the table eating dinner and social networking on her iPad.

"Hello Klaus," Bonnie said dryly.

"How was your day with Melissa, the president of my fan club?" He asked and then lightly chuckled.

"Great, and how was your day? Doing whatever it is you do when you are not answering my phone calls." Bonnie's tone was still dry as she kept her back to her husband.

Klaus walked over to Bonnie sticking the roses in her face and then kissed her on the cheek, letting his lips linger.

"I was not intentionally ignoring your calls. I was taking care of some business and running some errands. That is all." Klaus whispered in her ear seductively in his heavy British accent.

"So you called Dexter?"

"Yes, I did." The curly head man laid the flowers down in front of his wife's face and then sat down at the large mahogany king size dinner table next to Bonnie.

"How did it go?" Bonnie laid her iPad on the table, giving her husband her undivided attention.

"I am broke." Klaus smiled slightly and then shrugged faintly before lightly tapping his fingers against the wooden table. He tried to deliver the news as gently as possible.

"Ugh," Bonnie sighed and then laid her face in her hands. She already knew what was coming next.

"I know Bonnie. You are sick of me. I can sell my shares to my brother, at least that way I can have the money in a week instead of waiting on this merger to go through. If it goes through," he said with uncertainty.

"Klaus, Larry called today. He said you are in the hole five million dollars with the casino, and they want their money now." Bonnie said angrily. "You promised me you would stop gambling."

"…and I will. I'm trying really hard Bonnie." Klaus took her hand and then intertwined their fingers.

"I am not bailing you out this time. You should sell your shares to your brother, and then pay off your debt. I am not your personal bank. I am your wife." Bonnie said sternly as she looked her husband in the eyes.

"I am not asking you to give me the money. I am asking you for a loan," Klaus said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

Bonnie pushed herself violently away from the table, walking over to the marbled top counter, and then leaned up against it in thought.

"I will loan you the money to pay off the casino, but if you get yourself in this mess again, I want a divorce." Bonnie said sternly as she turned to face her husband, putting her arms over her chest.

Klaus got up from the table and then walked over to Bonnie. He gave her a warm hug. His wife didn't want to hug him back so he grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders making her embrace him.

"Bonnie, I know I haven't been the husband you need and want me to be, but I love you. I'm in love with you," Klaus said as he pulled away looking in her amber orbs with puppy dog eyes. "I stopped by the rehab today and picked up this itinerary." Klaus said whipping out the forms. It was all a ruse to make Bonnie putty in his hands. His wife looked down at the papers teary eyed and then back up to her husband.

"From here on out Bonnie, I am going to make you happy, so instead of volunteering at the church, come with me to London. Mother misses you." Klaus smiled as he ran his fingers tenderly down her face.

"I can't. I made a promise and I can't break my promise, but I will definitely go for Christmas." Bonnie smiled at her husband. "I love you Klaus, and I've been fighting for this marriage, and if you are really serious about us. I will stand by you. You know that right?"

"I know," he said and then kissed her lips. "You know, I've been thinking. I see how you light up when Melissa comes around with your Godson. Maybe it's time we start a family of our own?" Klaus looked at Bonnie inquisitively.

The wife burst into a fit of laughter. "You? A dad? No honey." Bonnie continued to laugh.

"I am opening up my heart to you and you throw it back in my face." Klaus became angry. It was one of his many tactics to getting what he wanted when it came to his wife.

"Don't get angry with me baby. I was only joking." Bonnie said cutting her eyes innocently up at her husband as she took his face into her hands and then kissed his nose. "Now smile." She said.

Klaus dropped the rehab papers on the counter and then wrapped an arm around Bonnie before kissing her lips sweetly. He continued to kiss her lips until the kiss turned into a more passionate one. Their heads began to bob and weave over each other's heatedly as Klaus twirled his tongue around in Bonnie's mouth sweetly. He then picked his wife up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms quickly around his neck. Klaus carried her quickly upstairs to their bed. He may not have loved Bonnie the way he loved Caroline, but he did enjoy _making love_ to_ her_. It was another bonus in their relationship besides her money.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was so angry about Bonnie's rejection of him that he needed to kill someone to gain back some of his sanity. He drove around the city for a while before picking up a hooker in a stolen car. He then took her to a dive hotel. He had rough sex with the woman before strangling her to death. The raven haired man wrapped his hands around her throat and pictured her as Bonnie Mikaelson as he watched the life drain from the woman's eyes. The kill took off some of the edge, but he was still wound tight.

He exchanged cars, leaving the stolen car on an isolated road and then wiped it down, cleaning it of any remnants of him. He rode around the city for most of the night and part of the wee hours of the morning trying to clear his head before taken his victim out to his boat. He was too angry and mentally drained to dismember the body the way he normally did. He simply wrapped her tightly up in a black tarp and then dumped her out at sea.

It was four in the morning before Damon made it home. Whenever he was in town and came home late, his mother would always wait up for him.

Martha knew that he was good at what he did, but with the kind of work he did, she never knew if that morning when he left home would be her last time seeing him.

The mother was expecting to see her son come through the front door, but she heard knocking around in the garage so she went to meet her son out there instead. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw that the raven haired man was okay. The salt and peppered haired slender woman gazed at her son with her piercing blue eyes sweetly before running her hands over her white and floral robe. She tucked her hands in her pockets and then walked slowly over to her son who seemed to be lost in deep thought.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" Martha said as she walked into the garage to a glaring Damon who was leaned up against a work bench with his arms folded across his chest.

The moment Damon's mother asked him about his day, he became agitated. He pushed himself roughly away from the bench and then paced the floor quickly. He rubbed his hands through his hair so violently his mother was sure that the man would rub his beautiful raven hair right off of his head.

"What's wrong son?" His mother walked as quickly as her aged feet would carry her to her frustrated son.

"This little bitch. She laughed at me. She said that anyone in the world would be better for her than me." Damon exclaimed.

"Well I am sure she didn't mean it," Martha said before gently trying to place her hand on her sons shoulder.

Damon shirked away from her and then walked to the other side of the room.

"No mother, this little uptight beautiful bitch meant to insult me. She doesn't know a thing about me." He spat.

"You are right, she doesn't. She doesn't know how sweet, kind, and giving you are. She doesn't know how wise you are and how you give the best advice, but what's important is that you know this son." Martha explained sweetly.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his mother with doe eyes. "You really believe that? I mean you are my mother. You'll say anything to comfort me," Damon said looking at his mother like a disappointed little boy.

"A mother knows her child, and this I know to be true about you. Now, may I ask what this woman is to you?" His mother asked seriously.

Damon looked at his mother for a tick and then down at the floor before placing his hands on his hips; he then looked back at his mother before speaking.

"She's a job, but she's beautiful, and I wanted to be with her." He wanted to use a more derogatory word for what he wanted to do to Bonnie, but he respected his mother too much to use that type of vulgar language.

"Damon, you must never mix business with pleasure, things can become sloppy if you do that."

"I've done it before, without any hitch," He said confidently.

"Well maybe this time let's say you don't do it. Just get the job done, so you can move on with your life. If she is this much of a headache now, God knows what she will be if you finally woo her out of her clothes." His mother smiled as she placed her hand on the work bench to anchor herself.

Damon stood and looked at his mother in thought. He knew she was right, but Bonnie had just become personal for him. She told him anyone in the world would be better for her than him, and that comment didn't sit well with him. He was going to show her the real Damon, and make her eat those words before he carved out her beautiful heart.

"I can't momma. She can't just say that to me and get away with it," Damon said with a cold and distant look in his eyes.

"Okay Damon, it's your game, but please at least sit on what I have said."

"I will."

"Where did you go before you came home?" His mother asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

"I rode around the city to clear my head, and I walked around the beach as well." Damon couldn't look his mother in the eyes. He couldn't let her know that he killed an innocent. He was living a double life. He was an assassin slash serial killer. The raven haired hadn't realized that his thirst for blood was also driven by the void that laid dormant in his heart.

Damon never sat down long enough to give his mind tranquility. He was just a machine, and whatever emotions that laid in him were now like outdated software that couldn't be updated.

Damon's mother wrapped her arms around him, startling him from his thoughts. He looked at his mother curiously with a wrinkled brow as he held her by the elbows. He wrapped his arms around his mother and smiled. Her touch always gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside like Emma's used too before she was killed. He continued to smile slightly before closing his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Damon for sticking to the code." His mother said as they stood still locked in their embrace.

Damon's eyes pop wide open. A guilty look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you for reading and commenting on my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

_**One Monster's Fate: Chapter 3**_

Stefan arrived at the office at a quarter till seven. He didn't have to be at work until seven, but needless to say, since he didn't get there thirty minutes before time to be on the clock, he felt like his entire day would be off. He rushed to his desk and sat down before taken a sip of his coffee. He got everything set up on his desk and immediately went to work on the files that his boss had given him. He looked through the pictures of the missing victims' with sadness. The images of the happy women and the fact that they were missing or possibly dead dampened his once happy mood. He would never imagine in a million years that his own family member was the mad man behind the thirteen mysterious missing women or their possible deaths.

He combed through all the culpable evidence and was disappointed to see that all the possible leads they had compiled, were dead ends.

"Good morning Detective Salvatore," said Stefan's friend, Detective Alaric Saltzman, who had been Stefan's partner for the last two years. They had become really close friends since the short time of them being comrades.

"Hey man," Stefan said dryly.

"I've got another hot one for you," Lt. Abby Wilson said, as she walked quickly over to the two detectives and then threw a file on Stefan's desk. She was a tall attractive woman of color with caramel skin, long dark brown hair, and she always wore a scowl on her face.

"Well good morning to you too lieutenant," Alaric chimed.

"Shut up." Abby bit.

"So what's this?" Stefan asked as he grabbed the folder and then opened it.

"A lady by the name of Lisa Miller came by the station, she said her friend has been missing for a few days. The last time she remembered seeing her was when she left with a client Friday night."

"A client? What does this friend do?" Alaric asked.

"She's a hooker," Abby said with a serious face.

"Well maybe her client took her out of the country for a romantic get away," Alaric joked.

"If everything in the world were that easy. Her friend was seen getting into a blue ninety seven Honda accord that was found abandoned on route eighty seven. The car was reported stolen the same night Alicia Sanders was seen getting into the car with our mystery person."

"Let me guess, you think this case may tie into all of these?" Stefan asked as he slightly nudged the other case files on top of his desk.

"You got it. Now get to work. I want to see some progress by the end of the week. I've got the chief up my ass." Abby commanded and then walked away. Alaric watched the woman's ass until she disappeared from his sight.

"Great, this is all I fucking need," Stefan said, dryly, and then pushed his face into his hands.

Alicia Sanders was the first crime of passion for Damon. It was the first time he was truly angry when killing someone. Even when he killed Tommy, Emma's murderer, he wasn't driven by pure anger, which allowed him to methodically plan his first kill perfectly, but Mikaelson, got under his skin in such a way, that he killed someone strictly out of anger. The raven haired man was sloppy, leaving a witness was something he would have never done, because he wasn't driven by passion. He was driven by an empty void.

"Aww Steffy poo, don't be so down. We'll catch this sick fuck," Alaric teased and then Stefan chucked a balled up piece of paper at his friend.

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke up early Monday morning after having some much needed rest over the weekend. Killing the hooker, the talk with his mother, and relaxing around the house over the weekend gave him fresh ideas about Bonnie, but even still, he felt lost. He had never really wooed a woman. Most of the women he had one night stands with were okay with a man who disrespected them, a man who treated them like they were nothing but a piece of ass.

He was good looking, so all he had to do was smile at them, tell them how pretty they were, and by the end of the night they would be beneath him, spread eagle.

The raven haired man put on a uniform that he stole from the telephone company. He was hoping he could get into Bonnie's home and place some listening devices around her estate. _To defeat your opponent, you have to know them._ He thought.

The raven haired man left his home promptly at five in the morning to beat traffic. He was outside of Bonnie's home in about thirty minutes. First, he disabled her phone lines on the pole outside the gate of the large estate. He was sure that she had a grand security system on her property, and he had gotten a good glimpse of her security lights the week before, so he couldn't risk being caught disabling her lines on the property. After disabling her phone lines, by causing a minor electrical fire with the wires to make it look like an accident, he ran back to his van. Here, he waited and watched the house from the white van that he rented. He saw a white light brown haired male leaving the home around nine. He assumed it must have been Bonnie's husband.

He scanned back up to the caramel skinned girl's bedroom with his binoculars, catching her stripping down to her birthday suit, again, before she hopped into the shower.

"How could someone so beautiful be so evil and self-absorbed?" Damon said to himself. He hadn't forgotten why he took this job. This woman was trying to have an honorable citizen killed just to save her husband's company from a hostile takeover. "People with money are greedy. They have no honor. You have no honor Bonnie Mikaelson." He whispered to himself again before jumping out of the van.

He wrapped his utility belt around him, grabbed his clipboard and a small duffle bag. He threw a black cap on his head and pushed it as far as it would go over his forehead. He walked swiftly to the grand heavy double wooden doors and rang the doorbell. He stood at the entrance almost five minutes before someone answered.

"Hello," Myra smiled as she greeted the man after opening up one of the doors.

"Hello ma'am, I'm here to check your telephone lines. Someone called and said that you were having problems dialing out?" Damon asked as he looked at the woman and smiled.

"No, everything seems to be fine. Let me go check." Myra said in confusion and then walked over to the cordless phone. She tried to get an outside line and to her surprise, she couldn't dial out.

Damon smiled, he was happy that he had successfully disabled their lines.

"Please, come in." Myra stepped aside and then let the man in.

Damon looked around the home impressed. "Do you mind showing me to the backyard?

"Oh yes, sure," Myra said happily, and then led him to the back of the house.

The raven haired man admired the décor of Bonnie's home as he took his long walk through the home to the backyard.

"Alright, here we are," Myra said as she opened up one of the patio doors to let Damon outside.

"Will you be okay out here by yourself sir?"

"Yes ma'am, you bet," Damon said flashing the woman a sweet smile. He then watched as Myra walked back toward the front of the house. After she disappeared from his sight, he slipped back in and then quickly ran back to the living room. He opened up his bag and combed around inside it for one of his devices. He placed the device underneath the coffee table, and then ran out of the room. He stopped once he made it to the stairwell. He looked around quickly for Myra. Once the close was clear, he hightailed it up the stairs. He searched each room quickly for Bonnie's, on the fourth try he hit home base.

He was in her room, and she was still in the shower.

He tip toed over to the bathroom door, his heart beating faster. He cracked the door, looking in on Bonnie Mikaelson. He licked his lips with anticipation as he gripped the door knob tighter. He gripped the knob so tightly, his knuckles turned white and the blood rushed to his fingertips. She stepped out of her shower, not even realizing someone was looking in on her. The water dripped down her caramel skinned body seemed to glisten, making Damon want to be inside of her even more. He could only imagine how tight and warm her snatch was. He then began to wonder how it would feel to have her breath against his ear as he listened to her last breathes. He closed his eyes and smiled. She was so close. He could kill her now, but he had to know what her core was like first.

The raven haired man soon gained his senses. He ran back to his bag, grabbing a device, and then stuck it underneath one of the bed side tables.

"Klaus? Is that you?" Bonnie said in a raised voice.

Damon stood erect, swiftly. He looked at the bathroom door for a tick before quickly exited her room. He ran back downstairs and placed a listening device in the kitchen underneath one of the upper cabinets, and one in the large dining room, underneath the table. He had done what he had come there to do, and decided to take his leave before being spotted by Bonnie. He walked quickly back to the front door, with his head down as he pushed down on his cap. He was ten feet away from the exit when he was stopped by Myra.

"Sir, is everything repaired?"

"Uh...no ma'am, I wasn't able to repair the line. I will call someone else out. I don't have the right equipment." Damon said disappointedly.

"The job is too big for you, ay?" Myra teased innocently.

"Yes ma'am, this time it is."

"Well here, let me see you out." She walked Damon to the door and then stopped him after he stepped onto the walkway.

"Sir?"

"Yes ma'am." he said turning around and looking at her curiously.

"You have very sad eyes. You are much too beautiful to be so sad." Myra said sweetly.

Damon looked at the woman astounded with a partially agape mouth.

"I'm not s…s…sad." Damon stammered for the words nervously.

"You are sad just like my dear sweet Bonnie."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU ASS! MYRA, I NEED YOU! NOW!" Bonnie yelled from upstairs.

"Is that your dear Bonnie?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Myra was still smiling.

"Lady, there's nothing sweet about cursing out the help." Damon frowned and then left.

"Myra?" Bonnie asked, as she quickly ran down the stairs after Myra closed the entrance "Who was that?"

"A technician from the telephone company."

"Oh thank God. I just dropped my cell in the toilet and when I tried dialing out on the cordless, I couldn't get a dial tone. I am such an idiot." Bonnie said frustratingly and then plopped down on the steps.

"Well not to worry sweetie, the nice young man is having someone come back out with the right equipment to get everything working again."

Damon climbed inside of his truck and called the telephone company. He was nothing if not thorough. The last thing he needed were people asking, well if that man wasn't here to fix the phone, then who the hell was he? At least if someone really came out, they wouldn't need to ask a bunch of questions. At least that was his thinking.

* * *

The raven haired man rushed into his house feeling excited about his successful mission at Bonnie's. He took another shower and then came down stairs for a late breakfast with his mother. He helped her around the kitchen and then the two sat down to eat. They ate in silence for a while. Damon's mother watched her son happily as he quickly, shoveled his food into his mouth and sipped his coffee in between bites.

"So, how do you plan to woo this woman?"

"I thought maybe I could tell her how beautiful she is, you know, and tell her that I'm really good in bed." Damon said seriously before taking a swallow of his coffee.

His mother became extremely tickled. Damon looked at his mother bug eyed. "Mom, why are you laughing? Damon asked with a wounded look on his face. "See, this is why I can never talk to you about these things." Damon said pouting and then wiped his mouth with the clothe napkin before throwing it on the table.

"Oh now, Damon, I am not laughing at you, I've just never seen you be interested in wooing a woman. This is all new to me. I never knew you were having sex. When was your first time?"

"Ah come on mom," Damon said and then placed his hands over his face. He looked back over at his mother and smiled, shyly.

"My first time," a pause. "My first time was with a hooker." He sighed, deeply. "I was having these feeling when I was with Emma, but we never got a chance to be together. I was curious about it, so I paid a hooker to be with me. It was crude, but when I...it felt wonderful." Damon said, shamefully as he looked down at his plate picking over his food with his fork.

Martha looked at her son sadly. He was so out of touch with humanity, and she wanted to cry for him. She was confident that he had never been made love to, or that he had ever made love to a woman.

"Damon," Martha said placing her hand over her son's. "I will give you some tips on how to woo a woman. First, you must listen to the woman, and I know you can do this very well, because you always listen to me, and you always give me great advice. Secondly, you shouldn't talk to a woman just about sex. It's very off putting."

"Really? The women at the clubs seem to like it?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well, those women aren't ladies, and I think this woman might be, and she certainly sounds like she is highly intelligent, and I bet an intellectual man will probably get further with her than a man, who wants a quick roll in the hay."

"Great…she hates me. She will never talk to me now," Damon said, sadly.

"Oh now, you can still win the day." Martha said, encouragingly.

"Well…how can I get back into her good graces?" Damon asked, intently as he looked at his mother.

"Well when you see her again, she will probably be pretty annoyed with you, so just apologize, and then tell her how lovely she looks, and maybe compliment one of her attributes like her smile or her eyes, and then introduce yourself to her again. Ask her for a fresh start." Martha smiled as she looked at her son whose frown had now turned into a smile.

"So, you think this will work?" Damon asked, anxiously as he looked over at his mother with uncertainty.

"Oh it will work. I can imagine it now. Her looking at my dashing son, who is the perfect gentleman in every way. She will want to hate you, but she will find herself so taken by you. Just trust your mother." Martha flashed her son a big smile and then took a sip of her coffee. _This woman_ _may be the one to bring my son his humanity_. She smiled in thought.

Damon laughed bashfully and then got up quickly from the table clearing his dirty dishes. He smiled out at the beautiful day and then began to fill the sink with clean dish water. He looked back at this mother, smiling, before rushing over to her. He kissed her forehead and then he hurried back to the sink.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson, your brother is here to see you," the receptionist said as she announced Klaus's presence to Finn.

The younger brother rushed in to his older brother's office.

"Hello Finn," Klaus said smiling.

"Hello Niklaus," Finn said with a scowl. "Why are you here Klaus?"

"Look, I need another loan?"

"Are you kidding me? I just gave you two hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"Look Finn, I am working on something big. Once this thing plays out I stand to gain billions."

"What is it that you are working on Klaus? Simons is pulling out of the merger. The board is going to name me CEO, so you might as well sell your shares to me and cut your losses."

"Are you going to give me what they are worth?"

"No, you've done a shitting job with father's company, dragging our good name through the mud. I will give you five million to stay out of my hair, and you can count the money that I've already given you."

"My shares are worth ten million." Klaus spat.

"Quit your whining. Five million dollars is a lot of money, quit being so greedy. There are millions of American's who can move mountains with that kind of money, and you have that beautiful billionaire wife of yours, which I still cannot figure out for the love of God, why she married you, but you'll be fine." Finn lightly chuckled, wearing a smug look on his face.

"I have debt's that need to be paid," Klaus exclaimed.

"You have debt's that are more than five million dollars?" Finn asked astonished.

Klaus looked at his brother guiltily.

"Oh my, God, you are still gambling. You will always be a major fuck up."

"It was a mistake coming here." Klaus said and then marched for the exit.

"Alright Klaus, I will give you eight million. Take it or leave it."

The curly head man turned around and glared at his brother. "Fuck you Finn, I will sell my shares to your ex-wife, Gloria. I bet she'd love having more control over the company than you." Klaus smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't?" Finn looked at his brother nervously.

"Watch me." Klaus left the office, leaving the door wide open after he walked out. He hurried out of the building, cursing under his breath as he marched angrily to his car.

He couldn't tell anyone that he was thirty million dollars in the hole with various casinos. If Larry wasn't his good friend, he'd probably be dead right now. He was glad that Bonnie was willing to give him five million dollars at least it would get crazy Felix off his back. Felix played by his own rules, and he knew Larry could only keep the mad man off his back for so long.

The curly head man was completely stressed, and only one woman could help put his mind at ease, and that woman was Caroline. His sweet Caroline. He wished that he could be completely honest with her about the plans he had in the works and how deep in the hole he was with the casinos, but he couldn't. It was partly because it would scare her and he knew she would totally be dead set against something so sinister.

He whipped out his phone before he climbed into his Maserati and called Caroline. "Hey you," she answered.

"Hey," he said dryly.

"Aww, you sound down. What's wrong?"

"I have to go to this stuffy ass cocktail party with my wife."

"Klaus, you said you would spend time with me tonight." Caroline whined.

"Look, Bonnie wired the money to my account. I need her. I have to keep up the charade, but the reason I am calling is to see if you will come. At least this way we can steal away in a little corner somewhere."

"Really?" Caroline asked, sounding perkier.

"Yes, please come baby. I need you." Klaus pleaded.

"I'll be there baby." Caroline blew him a kiss over the phone before squealing happily. "I love you, and I will see you tonight."

"By love."

* * *

Stefan and Alaric combed through the stolen car with a fine tooth comb but came up short. They brought in dogs to search the area for a body or other evidence that might aid in finding the missing woman.

"Detective Saltzman, Detective Salvatore, we're coming up empty. We've searched two square miles so far, and the dogs are not picking up the scent of a cadaver, blood or anything. If Alicia Sanders was murdered, she wasn't murdered or dumped here," the officer explained.

"Great, empty handed, again." Stefan sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry. We'll get lucky before this week is over…I hope," Alaric said unsurely.

"Well on a lighter note, are you coming to Bonnie's cocktail charity party at the Windom hotel tonight?"

"Sure, but I don't have to donate, right?"

"No Alaric. You don't have to donate to help feed and shelter thousands of starving and homeless children in American."

"Why do you have to say it like that, now you've gone and made me feel all guilty," Alaric said sarcastically as they walked slowly back to their car.

* * *

Damon went back to Bonnie's house. He parked his black range rover with limousine tent across the street and listened to the conversations of Myra and Bonnie with surprise. The caramel skinned girl didn't sound as hateful and nasty to the woman as she did that morning, and he was a little curious by this. The two women sounded more like mother and daughter. Damon began to wonder how he could have gotten it so wrong.

"Myra, are you sure you don't want to come tonight?"

"No, Mrs. Mikaelson, you go, and have fun."

"You don't want to go because my husband will be there. Am I right?"

"Your husband does not scare me. I just don't think I will fit quite so well with your rich friends."

Bonnie let out a light chortle. "Oh Myra, you are just as classy and have just as much etiquette as me and my friends, but I understand if you don't want to come. Well hold the fort down for me, and I do have a new cell, so call me if you need anything."

"I will, and you look stunning tonight by the way."

"Bonnie are you ready?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room smiling at the two women.

"Yes, and I am sorry that I kept you waiting sweetie." Bonnie said as she ran to the man given him a quick kiss on the lips.

Myra frowned up at the married couple's exchange. Klaus caught the woman scowling over at him out the corner of his eye. He looked over at Myra and flashed her a sinister smile.

Klaus and Bonnie left and Myra saw them out. Damon was glad that he brought along a suit. He wasn't sure what type of party he would have to crash to see the fair Bonnie Mikaelson again, but since she was rich, he was sure he would likely need a suit and tie.

The raven haired man followed the married couple at a safe distance. Once he seen the couple exit the car, he found a decent parking place and then changed clothes outside of his vehicle. He wore the perfect dark blue Armani suit and perfectly matched tie with his brown dress shoes. No woman could refuse him, unless she was Bonnie.

Damon slightly jogged to the party; he was anxious to follow his mother's advice. He wanted to see where it would lead him. He paced himself as he got closer to the hotel. The attendant directed him to the ball room. He entered the room and then looked around admiringly at the beautiful set up. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass of scotch. He needed a drink to take off the edge.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman," Bonnie said, wearing her dazzling smile as she took the podium.

Damon turned around and unconsciously a smile formed across his face as he starred up at Bonnie. He even clapped along with the rest of the crowd. The raven haired man was oblivious to his odd behavior.

"I want to thank you all for attending my charity event tonight. It is a real pleasure for me to put together something that will help the less fortunate. All of us are so blessed. We never have to worry about waking up hungry, or where we are going to lay our heads for the night, so let's share some of our love, wealth, and time to people who aren't as fortunate. God put us here on this earth to help each other, and I plan to do my part, so how about you? So ladies and gentleman there's plenty to drink, and eat, on me. We have four hours to mingle, and brag about who gave the most, so enjoy," Bonnie smiled and then clapped and everyone else clapped along with her.

Damon kept a careful eye on his target as she stepped off the stage. He watched intently as she hugged and greeted some of the guest. Bonnie socialized for well over an hour and the raven haired man was growing quite bored. He finished off two glasses of scotch and was going back for another. When he turned around again, he was happy to see Bonnie headed his way, but unfortunately, she was being accompanied by a curly head man, who looked similar to the man she left home with. He was about six feet away from them, so he was able to get a better look at the man, and he was indeed the man he saw leaving the house that morning, and the same man that Bonnie left the house with that night. He eased out of their view. He wanted the element of surprise, because he certainly didn't want her to see him coming, and he didn't want to meet her husband either.

"May I help you ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, may I have a glass of Château Cheval Blanc, and a glass of bourbon?" Bonnie asked politely.

"Coming right up."

"Hey sweetheart, can you have the bartender hold my drink. There's someone I want you to meet," Klaus said before given Bonnie a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okay baby, I'll see you in a bit," Bonnie smiled and then kissed her husband again.

Damon watched as Klaus walked off. He waited until the man was out of sight, and for Bonnie's attention to be back on the man behind the counter.

"Hello, Bonnie," Damon said in a low husky voice to the caramel skinned girl's back.

Bonnie turned around slowly, and then frowned up once she saw who the strange voice belonged to. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give, of course," Damon smirked.

"Perhaps you didn't get my message the first time. I would rather be in the company of anyone but you," Bonnie said nastily.

The blood in Damon began to boil. He couldn't believe that he actually considered entertaining the idea of being nice to this woman. He couldn't figure out why he didn't kill her when had the chance.

"Look…Mrs. Mikaelson, I struck the wrong cord with you earlier. I really am a nice guy. I'd like a fresh start, and besides, I have a wallet that is burning a hole in my pocket, and I'd hate for you to throw me out before I have a chance to donate to this very lovely cause that you are champion for, so please?" Damon explained, passionately.

Bonnie looked at Damon curiously, before being distracted by the bartender who was back with her drink. She took her drink and then looked back around to Damon, still wearing a curious look.

"Hello, my name is Damon Salvatore," he said as he held out his hand in offering.

Bonnie looked at his hand nervously, as she bit her bottom lip. She then took his hand.

"I…I…I'm Mrs. Bonnie Mikaelson," she said nervously with doe eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mikaelson," Damon said before kissing the back of her hand, letting his soft mauve lips linger. He raised up to a standing position, catching her eyes. They were lost in a sea of amber and blue. Damon took a hard swallow as his eyes ran over her naked shoulders and down her long blue silky gown, that flowed around her feet.

"You look very breathe taken to tonight Bonnie, and you have very beautiful eyes." Damon said, nervously, as he looked at her intently. He then took a quick swallow of his drink. He prayed to God that he wasn't sweating._ Oh God, are those sweat beads on my forehead?_ Damon panicked in thought.

"T...t...thank you," Bonnie stammered, before lightly smiling. She bit her bottom lip nervously, and then ran her thin fingers down her neck and over her shoulder before rubbing her hand over her gown. The pair were startled from their staring contest when Melissa, called to her friend.

"Hey Bonnie," she said before hugging her friend. Melissa then turned around, seeing Damon. "Oh, my God," she said in shock.

"Hey Bonnie," said Stefan next. "Whoa," Stefan said as he looked over at Damon in astonishment.

"Damon?"

"Stefan?" Damon said equally shocked.

"Stefan, you know him?" Bonnie asked, in curiosity.

"Yeah, Damon is my first cousin."

"Isn't it great," Melissa said excitedly as she looked at her friend. Bonnie, didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"Who is Bonnie to you?" Damon asked his cousin confused.

"Bonnie is my good friend, well she is practically like family. She is my son's God mother, and Melissa here is my wife." Stefan said smiling, before wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Oh," Damon said, softly, before looking over at Bonnie.

"Well Damon, you look well. Where have you been? How's Aunt Martha?"

"She's not your aunt any more. My dad is dead." Damon said nonchalantly and then took a sip of his drink.

Everyone looked at Damon with raised eyebrows. Stefan seemed to be disappointed.

Damon looked around at their wounded faces and began to feel that his comment may have been a little rude.

"Well Damon, she will always be like an aunt to me. She was always so kind and sweet to me." Stefan explained, sweetly. "So how is she, and where did you guys disappear to?" Stefan was still determined to know about his cousin and his mother's well-being.

Damon grew annoyed but decided to participate in family hour. "Oh, she's great. We moved to Maine for awhile, and then we moved back here." Damon said, tensely.

"Well you should have called. You and your mother were here one day and then you were gone the next, and we never heard from you again."

"Oh well, I'm sorry about that," Damon said, dispassionately.

"Hey you guys, I need to mingle with the guest, but I will come right back," Bonnie said, tensely as she excused herself.

Damon rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck talking to the chatty best friend and his dork of a cousin Stefan Salvatore, but since his cousin knew Bonnie, he figured he could bond with the man, and find out a little bit more about the caramel skinned woman.

"So how's life treaty you? What are you doing with yourself?" Damon asked his cousin.

"Oh, I'm a detective with LAPD."

"My baby is the best. He's working on a number of unsolved cases. We think we may have a serial killer on the prowl, but he will find this sick person," Melissa explained, excitedly.

"Melissa sweetheart, that stays between us," Stefan chastised his wife, and then smiled.

"Well he is your cousin. He won't tell."

"Yeah man, I won't tell, so how do you know there's a serial killer?" Damon asked, and then took a sip of his scotch. He was growing a little nervous, but he was sure he didn't leave a trace or any witnesses.

"Several women in their mid to late twenties have gone missing. The women are normally hookers or women that work at topless bars. That is the pattern, so this is why we believe that there's a serial killer out there. There was a hooker that went missing Friday night. Someone saw her leave with an unidentified male in a blue Honda accord, which we found this morning abandoned."

_Shit._ Damon thought. "Wow, that's terrible. How awful. I wish we could rid the world of creeps like that," Damon said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too, but will catch the guy," Stefan said.

"Do you have any evidence?" Damon asked, coolly,

"No, not now, but I'm confident we'll get something," Stefan said, assuredly.

"Hey if you two don't mind, I need to make a donation, and then I'm going to step outside and take a smoke." Damon lied. He didn't smoke. He needed to get away, and calm his nerves, but he was going to donate money to help the foundation. His good deeds made him feel like he was making up for all the revolting things in the world he had done and were going to do.

The raven haired man walked over to the huge square plastic container. He made out a check for fifty thousand dollars and then pushed it through the slot. He then hurried outside, where he ran into Bonnie Mikaelson. He smiled unconsciously at the sight of her. He was still unaware of the affect she had over him. He walked slowly over to her as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey you," Damon said, to the woman, smiling.

"Oh God, not you. Go away," Bonnie said, irritatingly.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who just dropped fifty large to help your charity?" Damon smiled.

"Thank you. My charity and I thank you, but this still doesn't mean we are friends, I am a married woman, and don't forget I know what you really want from me, so go away Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie said sternly with her arms across her chest.

Damon looked at Bonnie with a glaring look. If looks could kill, he had just murdered her, like he had been aching to do.

"Are you always such a _**fucking**_ **_bitch_**?" Damon spat, through tight lips. The rage in him had almost surfaced. _Keep it together Damon. Ugh this bitch makes me so angry. AAAHHHHH_. He screamed in thought as he bit the inside of his jaw to calm the rage within.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie hissed, angrily.

"I said that I am sorry. I didn't come out here for _you_. I came out here for some fresh air. It's just my bad luck that I had to run in to_ you_. You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you." Damon glared at Bonnie and then turned to walk away.

"Hey," Bonnie said, halting the raven haired man.

He turned around looking at Bonnie with a sour look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I just have a lot on my mind. You are my best friend's cousin. I can at least be nice to you, but only if you don't try to hit on me?" Bonnie said, genuinely, with a regretful look on her face.

"Fair enough. I'm going back inside. Are you coming?" Damon asked, with still just a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I'm waiting for my husband to call me back. He said he wanted me to meet someone, but he has been incognita for a while." Bonnie said, disappointedly.

"Alright, I will see you inside." Damon looked at Bonnie intently for a moment before walking back inside. As he walked back to the ballroom, he was fortunate enough to run into one, Klaus Mikaelson, who was with a hot blonde. They were kissing in a dark corner in one of the long corridors. He thanked God for his gift of observation, and for taken the long way back to the ballroom. The raven haired man smiled, slyly as a bright idea entered his mind.

He rushed back to Bonnie, praying to the universe that she was still there. He smiled big and bright when he saw she was still outside sulking over her cheating husband. The stars were in line for him. First her affiliation with his cousin, and now her cheating husband. The easiest target in the world for a male whore was a vulnerable woman. He would have Bonnie in his bed and on his bench in his favorite abandoned warehouse in no time.

"Hey Bonnie, sorry to bother you, but they need you back inside." Damon lied so easily, without even flinching.

"Oh, okay," she said, as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

They walked through the entrance quickly.

"Hey, I know a quicker way," Damon said to Bonnie as he gently grabbed her elbow. Bonnie flashed him a curious look, and then looked down at his hand touching her bare skin. She swallowed nervously and then followed him without fuss. They walked quickly, so he had to time everything perfectly. Bonnie was just about to walk pass the spot when Damon grabbed her attention. He fell a few paces behind and then grabbed a pen out of his blazer pocket and slung it down the corridor where Klaus and his mistress were.

"Hold up, I dropped my pen," he said, smiling, before walking quickly in front of Klaus and Caroline and then flashed them a conning smile. The curly brown haired man looked at Damon curiously. The raven haired man was disappointed to see that they were no longer locked in a heated kiss, but they were still seated quite cozily next to each other, and it was enough to piss Bonnie off.

"Klaus, what the hell is this?" Bonnie said angrily.

"Hey baby," Klaus said, guiltily, as he jumped up quickly from the chair.

"Don't baby me. What is this?"

"This is the person I wanted you to meet. She is my new assistant."

"Well what the hell are you two doing out here alone, and away from the party?"

Damon stood smiling, sinisterly, the entire time as he watched the husband trying to weasel his way out of his uncompromising position.

"We were talking money Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline stepped in to save the man she loved. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes," she held out her hand to Bonnie and the caramel skinned girl glared at her.

The blonde looked at her hand as if she had dirt on it and then placed her hands together apprehensively before speaking. "My father is a banker, and we have being discussing ways he can get a loan. We went back to the party to find you, but you weren't there. We stepped away to a quieter and more private place for me to call my father."

Damon looked to Bonnie and then to Caroline. _Surely this bitch doesn't believe this lying bitch. Your husband is cheating on you dumb ass. _Damon thought.

"No, whatever your name is, I don't believe you, and you want to know why, because there is lipstick on my husband shirt, so fuck you, and fuck you Klaus." Bonnie said, and then stormed off.

"It was nice meeting you two," Damon said, happily, and then flashed Klaus an evil smile.

Klaus looked back at the man with a raised eyebrow and then frowned up.

Bonnie began to run back to the ballroom, and then stopped in the hallway, pushing her back up against the wall. She grabbed her gut and began to cry as she drifted to the floor.

"Mmmmm," Bonnie began to cry more violently as she placed her face into her hands.

"Hey, Bonnie, it's okay," Damon said, softly, as he kneeled down in front of her. Bonnie reached over to him, and then wrapped her hands around his neck.

Damon took her into his arms and then rubbed the back of her head tenderly. The raven haired man thought he would go insane as he felt Bonnie's warm breath against his neck. He smiled evilly behind her back as he continued to caringly rub the back of her head. He was so close, yet still so far away from the prize. "It's okay Bonnie, Shhh." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry if my story is moving a little too fast. Perhaps I should have held off on Klaus being caught cheating. Maybe I should have held off until chapter seven or something…LOL! See, I lack this very important characteristic that they call patience…ROTFL!

Any who, how long do you all want me to hold off on any type of intimacy for Bonnie and Damon? I was thinking about introducing closeness in chapter 7 or 8 but I can, "Try" and hold off until 10 or 11. Please let me know. I am one of those authors who does listen to my readers suggestions and I try to incorporate some of your wishes in my story as well (unless it doesn't benefit the story) so please let me know when you would like to see Bamon intimacy initiated.

Also, I'm so sorry about the mistakes in the last chapters like "Ranch Rover" which should have been "Range Rover," and also Damon's mother said Bonnie's name but he had never told his mother her name. I corrected that as well. Of course, the first readers for each chapter have to see the screw ups but it will be fixed for new readers, so thank you all for understanding and apologize, again.

Thank you for the comments and for reading my story. I love you guys!

**OMF Chapter 4**

Damon continued to rub Bonnie's soft dark brown tresses. His hands accidently brushed her shoulder. He gently ran his fingers over her shoulder as he closed his eyes. He then cradled his head in between her neck and her shoulder as he tightly squeezed her to him. His lips then on purposely brushed up against her shoulder as the married woman continued to sob on his. He was starting to drift off into his own little world as he sat on the floor cradling Bonnie in his arms when suddenly he felt himself being ripped away from her.

"Get your fucking hands off of my wife!" Klaus exclaimed, as he grabbed Damon by the collar of his jacket and then pulled the raven haired man to the floor.

Damon roughly hit the ground. He was now on his back looking up at the ceiling. He finally gained composure and got to his feet quickly and turned to face Klaus. He looked at the man in such a way, that it caused Klaus to take a step back in fear.

Stefan and Melissa, were headed out of the party to find Bonnie and Damon, when they ran into them in the corridor in front of the ballroom. "Hey, what's going on out here?" Stefan asked as he walked into the hall, starring between the two men carefully, as if he could tell there was something going on between them.

Caroline ran over, keeping her distance from Klaus, watching the others nervously.

"Mr. Mikaelson was cheating on Bonnie with blondie over there," Damon said coolly as he bulged his eyes.

"You asshole!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Melissa calm down," Stefan said calmly as he looked at his wife.

"I was not cheating on my wife. Her lip stick must have gotten on me when we gave each other a friendly hug!" Klaus exclaimed.

"HA!" Damon bellowed, as he shifted on his feet, and then scratched his cheek, as he flashed Klaus a cunning smile.

Bonnie looked at Klaus in a daze and her husband looked back at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Bonnie," Klaus said as he hurried over to his wife.

Damon turned around and looked at the man as he took his wife into his hands with a bemused look on his face.

Bonnie, gazed up at Klaus, aimlessly, with watery eyes.

"Bonnie, I wasn't cheating on you with Ms. Forbes. She means nothing to me."

Bonnie, quickly glanced at the blonde as soon as those words slipped from her husband's lips. A sad look formed on Caroline's face; she looked down to the ground before folding her arms over her front, and began to rub her arms with her hands as if she were cold.

Bonnie looked back up at Klaus, growing angry. "You are a liar. I want you out of my house." She said through gritted teeth.

Klaus grew angry. "You are my wife. I love you, and you will not ask me to leave my HOME!" He protested as he shook Bonnie by the shoulders furiously.

"Get your hands off of me." She spat as she squirmed in his arms.

Damon seeing this grew angrier, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why he cared so much about Bonnie and her husband's domestic dispute, but he did. He sure as hell didn't like the man's hands being all over the caramel skinned girl either.

"Klaus, that's enough? Let her go," Stefan said, demandingly.

"This is between me and my wife. Stay the fuck out of my business!" Klaus hissed and then grabbed Bonnie roughly by her arm and start pulling her away from the others. Bonnie bucked furiously in her husband's grasps, and before the couple could take another step, Damon grabbed Klaus by his collar and pinned him up against the wall violently.

"The lady said she doesn't want to go with you, and if you put your hands on her again, I will fucking kill you," Damon said coldly through gritted teeth.

The other's stood looking at the men in shock. Klaus was breathing rapidly through his nose and then tried to yank away from Damon, but the raven haired man yanked him roughly back against the barrier and then banged his head once up against the wall.

"Come on Damon, let him go. Please?" Stefan pleaded.

"You heard him threaten me Stefan. Are you not an officer of the law?" Klaus spat, still timidly trying to break free from Damon.

Klaus squirmed against the wall as Damon glared at him with a dangerously voided look in his eyes.

"Just let him go Damon," Melissa said with concern.

Bonnie looked at the scene playing out in front of her nervously as tears fell from her eyes.

The raven haired man finally freed Klaus.

"Who the fuck is he to you Bonnie?" Klaus spat as he pointed to Damon's back as he walked away.

"None of your fucking business," Bonnie shot back

Klaus wasn't ready to give up. He tackled Damon to the ground and then punched him in his ear. The raven haired man grunted in pain before bucking Klaus off of him. He straddled the husband and then began punching the man in the face as he fisted his collar, to hold him study. Stefan ran over trying to pull Damon off of Klaus. The raven haired man stopped pounding on his foe and then pushed his cousin with everything he had away from him and towards the wall. Stefan stumbled before falling and hitting his head on the wall with a loud thud.

"Ahh!" Stefan cried out before grabbing the back of his head.

"Stefan!" Melissa shouted and then ran over to her husband.

Damon continued to beat on Klaus with his right hand, busting his noise and his lip. Bonnie stood there in pure shock, not believing what she was seeing.

"Get off of him!" Caroline said before jumping on Damon's back.

The raven haired man shock the woman off of him like a rag doll.

Seeing Klaus bleeding profusely finally brought Bonnie to her senses.

"DAMON PLEASE! HE'S MY HUSBAND!" Bonnie cried after getting to her knees and quickly crawling over to the man. The raven haired man immediately heard her cry and stopped. He looked at Klaus's bloody face and then back up at Bonnie who was kneeled down in front of him wearing a look of horror on her face.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. He shouldn't have hit me." Damon said, lowly out of breath as his chest moved rapidly up and down

"It's okay," Bonnie said and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we should go." She helped Damon up off the ground. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him like a little girl. The way the caramel skinned girl looked up at him sent chills down his spine. He was confused and what he was feeling. He wanted Bonnie even more. The twitch he felt in his loin was even stronger, so much so, the raven haired man was in pain. He was so in thought of Bonnie, he didn't notice that she had broken away from him to tend to Klaus.

Damon, looked over at his cousin, who was still rubbing the back of his head. He walked over to Stefan. He didn't care that he had hurt him, but that was typically who he was. He had no empathy, but he was taught to be polite in spite of his horrendous flaws.

"Stefan, I'm sorry about your head," he said, dispassionately.

"Thanks, I think," a pause. "Man, you have some real anger issues." Stefan said seriously.

"Excuse me?" Damon said, annoyed.

"I don't think I stuttered." Stefan answered as he looked his cousin square in the eyes. They glared at each other intently for several moments.

"Hey guys, calm down. You're family." Melissa chastised.

"Yeah man, let's not fight," Damon said with a fake smile and then hit his cousin's shoulder, but Stefan was not amused.

"Bonnie, please let me come home? You've already had your guard dog brutally beat me. Isn't that punishment enough?" Klaus inquired as he dabbed his face with the cold wet paper towel.

"No Klaus. I need some space. I believed in you. I was even considering given you a baby, but not now. You will never touch my body again," Bonnie said, angrily through greeted teeth.

"Please Bonnie?"

"Just give me some space, now go back to your girlfriend. She looks like a wounded dog." Bonnie said, nastily and then walked back to her friends.

"Bonnie, are you ready to go? Stefan and I will take you home, and I'll stay if you need me too?"

"I don't want to go home to that big house alone. Can I come home with you and visit with my Godson?"

"Of course," Stefan smiled. "Your room is ready."

"Bonnie, I can keep you company?" Damon asked, innocently.

"That's sweet of you, but I don't know you that well, and I am still a married woman, I'm sorry. Maybe we can do lunch." Bonnie said, sweetly.

"May I have your number?" Damon asked.

Bonnie rattled off her number to Damon, and he quickly entered it into his phone. They said goodbye to each other and the raven haired man watched as they went back into the party. He suspected that the woman needed to let her guest know that she was leaving. The raven haired man went to walk away, but was halted by Bonnie's chatty friend.

"Damon, wait up," Melissa yelled.

The blue eyed man turned around and looked at her curiously as he pushed a hand into his front pocket.

"Yeah," Damon answered, with a wrinkle on his brow.

"May I have your number? Bonnie's throwing a Halloween party and I want to invite you." Melissa said, slyly.

"…but won't that make Bonnie upset? She's a married woman. I know Klaus cheated on her, but it doesn't mean that they are over." Damon explained as he looked at Melissa with concern.

"Bonnie, doesn't know what is good for her, but I do, because I'm her best friend. It's my job to look out for her, so give me your damn number." Melissa said, frustratingly. If she knew he was a murderer, she might have had a more pleasant tone with him.

Damon flashed her a smile. He was happy to have the tan woman on his team. He wondered why Bonnie was being handed to him on a silver platter. It all seemed too good to be true. He rattled off his phone number to her and then she gave him her number.

"Thanks Damon. You two will be married by this time next year." Melissa flashed the man a huge smile and then walked away.

"Unfortunately, by this time next year sweetheart, you will be drinking wine with Stefan remembering the good times you had with her." Damon said under his breath.

It was a victorious night for Damon Salvatore. He released some penned up frustration by given Klaus a good thrashing; he got Bonnie's number, and her attitude towards him seemed to be softening as well. The raven haired man smiled his crocked little smile and then strolled out of the building.

* * *

Klaus sat on the passenger side of Caroline's car, sulking, as he rested his head on his hand. He couldn't believe that he had gotten caught. He was told to make his marriage last, and make it work, and being caught in a public place cheating, did not look good. He then looked over at his mistress. He grabbed her hand but she snatched it away.

"Please don't tell me you are angry with me too?" Klaus asked, tiredly, as he looked at Caroline with sadness.

"You said I didn't mean anything to you. You embarrassed me. You made me feel cheap. It's over Klaus. I can't be with a man who is not only married, but who also thinks so little of me. I was with you because I thought you loved me, and I thought things between you and your wife were just about her money. I can't live like this." Caroline expressed herself in a dry tone as she continued to look at the road ahead. Her eyes were glassed over, but she held back her tears.

Klaus looked over at her like a lost puppy. He now realized that he had to tell her the truth. Except for what he had planned for Bonnie.

"Caroline…I'm thirty million dollars in the hole. I don't have enough assets to pay off these loans. I only said what I said tonight to stay in Bonnie's good graces, but after these loans are paid off, I promise I am going to end things with her."

"Oh my God, you are that much in the hole? Why didn't you tell me? Why are you still gambling? Oh my, God, what are we going to do?" The blonde became hysterical and began to swerve on the road.

"I have to convince Bonnie that we are not together."

"Could this get any worse? Klaus she's not going to take you back." Caroline spat as she tightened her hands around the steering wheel.

"Yes she will. I know Bonnie's heart. I will win her back."

"You are so delusional if you think you can win her back," Caroline laughed hilariously. "…and what about that creepy guy that wailed on you?"

"He was just probably one of her rich buddies. He is of no concern to me."

"Where will you stay?" Caroline asked concerned.

"My brother Elijah has a house in Venice Beach. I will stay there."

"Is that where you want to go tonight?" The blonde asked, disappointedly.

"Please." Klaus answered and then laid his head back against the car seat. His face was all battered and bruised with dried up blood around his mouth, cheek, and nose.

Caroline drove Klaus to his brother's apartment. They hugged and kissed goodbye. The curly head man didn't wait five minutes after Caroline left to start making calls.

"Ms. Chung, why the fuck is my wife still had alive?" Klaus asked in a nasty tone.

"I don't know, but I'm sure my guy will do things when they are right."

"Well tell your guy to hurry the fuck up." Klaus sat down on the couch and then placed his forehead in his hand.

"What is the problem Mr. Mikaelson? Has something changed?"

"Bonnie caught me cheating. I don't know how much longer this marriage can survive," Klaus said shamefully.

"You were told to do one thing, and that was to keep your marriage together for public appearance and you couldn't even do that? God damn it."

Klaus sighed before speaking. "I know I fucked up, just talk to this person, whomever the fuck they are. I need her dead by the end of the week. Please?" He pleaded passionately.

"I will call him now," Ushi said angrily, and then hung up the phone in Klaus's face. She quickly called Damon, who picked up happily on the first ring.

"Hmm, hello," He smiled as his music blared loudly in the background.

"Turn down that raucous," Ushi bit.

Damon turned down the music and frowned up at the person on the other end of the phone. "…and who the fuck is this?"

"We had an arrangement Mr. Salvatore. You were paid an arrangement fee. Why is Mrs. Mikaelson still walking around?"

"Look Asian lady, I do shit in my own time in my own way. If you don't like the way I handle my business you can hire someone else, but you're not getting back the money, comprendo, or whatever the fuck they say in your native tongue," Damon said, nastily.

"Look Mr. Salvatore, you've got one week," Ms. Chung demanded.

"Now you look sweetheart, when the time is right, I will end the lady, but it's when I see the timing is right, not yours. Now goodnight," Damon bit, and then hung up the phone.

Ushi, frowned at the phone and then dialed Elijah Mikaelson, angrily. "Hello Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted.

"Ushi, my favorite assistant," Elijah answered.

"When I took the job to help your brother, you could have at least warned me to the fact that he is a complete imbecile. He was caught cheating, and the job has not been finished."

"Fuck. Please don't tell me that I've wasted seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars?"

"We will give my guy two weeks, and if Bonnie is still alive by then, I will hire another guy I know. He is a little sloppy but he will kill both of them for a quarter of a million."

"Well after Bonnie Bennett is dead, we'll all have plenty of Bonnie." Elijah smiled. He said goodbye to his assistant, and then walked back into the living room to entertain his guest.

* * *

"MOM! I'm home." Damon shouted out as he dropped his keys in the bowl sitting on the table in the foyer.

"How was your evening?" Martha asked from the top of the stairs.

Damon and his mother lived in a three million dollar four thousand square foot home. The place was decorated with bright coolers of whites, greens, and yellows. The home had large windows and lots of greenery. Martha had hoped that the bright colors and decorations would help inspire warm and fuzzy feelings within her son.

"It was great," Damon smiled as he walked to the end of the stairwell smiling up at his mother, not elaborating on his evening.

"So…how's the girl. Is she o…okay?" Martha said, uneasily.

"Ahh, you're worried about _her_." Damon kept smiling as he rested his head on the banister, using his hand as a cushion.

"Are you toying with me Damon?"

He laughed heartily at his mother, and Martha smiled.

"Why are you so worried about Bonnie? You've never been worried about my work before?" Damon asked, and then chuckled, ridiculously.

"That's because you've never shown as much interest in your work before."

"Don't get too attached to our conversations about _**Bonnie Mikaelson." **_Damon said, seriously. "She won't be around long. My employer wants this to be over with, and I don't want to lose such a big score," he said before walking over to the bar and then poured himself something to drink.

"Yes, you should definitely handle it, because at least this way,_ Bonnie…_and you can have some fun," Martha smiled. "Well goodnight Damon, and you look quite handsome tonight."

"Thank you, goodnight." Damon looked at his mother curiously.

His mother walked to her bedroom. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Damon was using Bonnie's first time, something else he had never did before with his targets. She was extremely happy that this job had landed in her son's lap.

* * *

Bonnie, woke up the following morning to thirty seven voice mail messages from Klaus, and a pounding headache. She looked up at the ceiling blankly, and then smiled when she heard her Godson. She raised from the bed slowly, and then put on her robe. Melissa and Stefan had a room just for Bonnie. She had a change of clothes and some other personal belongings at their house as well. She opened the door to her room and then walked down the hall to the kitchen. Once in the doorway of the kitchen she smiled at the family of three.

"Good morning," Melissa greeted after catching a glimpse of Bonnie out the corner of her eye.

"Good morning. You all are so beautiful. I wish I had a little one."

"I'm surprise, you and Klaus never had one," Stefan said.

"Even though I love the man, I always knew he was not the fathering kind. Ugh." Bonnie rolled her eyes in thought.

"Speaking of Klaus, please tell me you are going to divorce him?"

"It's not that easy Melissa. I love him, and how do we know he cheated?"

"Well that's what Damon said." Melissa looked at Bonnie curiously.

"Okay, I saw them sitting pretty close, but he wasn't doing anything with her, and yes he had lipstick on his shirt, but it's possible it rubbed off on him when she gave him a friendly hug."

Stefan and Melissa looked at each other in disbelief and Stefan mouthed the word wow. He then walked quickly over to the counter and topped off his coffee.

"I saw that shit Stefan. You both think I'm stupid. Just be honest with me?"

"Hell yeah you are being stupid," Melissa exclaimed, still looking at Bonnie in shock.

"Here is the thing Bonnie, you are a very rich woman, and I just think that maybe Klaus is not just solely into you because he loves you. I think maybe you need to take a step back and evaluate the situation. If you want, I'd be happy to have some of my friends on the force check him out?"

"Really Stefan?" Bonnie asked, sarcastically.

"Yes Bonnie, Really," a pause. "You are my family, and looking back at your rocky relationship with Klaus, I am not so sure he is what's best for you."

Bonnie looked at her friend for a moment. Stefan had never spoken to her about hers and Klaus's relationship before, so for him to be so open with her now, she couldn't help but feel like she needed to heed his advice.

"Okay, I will spend some time alone. I will write down all the pros and cons of our relationship, but whatever my decision is…I want you both to respect it." Bonnie said seriously as she looked between her two friends.

"I will respect any decision you make, as long as it's not you taken Klaus back," Melissa spat.

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted, loudly.

"Well on a lighter note, wasn't that heroic of Damon defending you?" Melissa asked, trying to change the subject.

"Defending her? He was like a fucking animal," Stefan said, as he frowned up in the face.

"Well…," Bonnie said as she shrug and then smiled like a little girl. "He was pretty violent, but I liked the way he defended me."

"Oh God, you are both retarded. It's official."

"Why don't you like him? He is your cousin." Melissa inquired.

"It's not that I don't like him, but it's like he's missing something. He doesn't have any empathy. Like when I asked about my Aunt, oh yeah, that's right, my Uncle's dead, so she's not my aunt. I mean that was so rude, and then he pushes me up against the wall, and did you see that half ass apology?" Stefan complained as he looked at Melissa.

"Well honey, he was having a bad night." Melissa said as she tried defending Damon's actions. "Well tonight Bonnie, I'm going to make you a big homemade Italian meal, including desert, and I demand that you stay another night for rest and relaxation."

"Okay," Bonnie rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Well let me call Myra. I know she's worried sick about me."

"Oh, I need to make a call as well," Melissa said, and then jumped up from the table. She ran to her room and quickly pulled out her phone, and dialed Damon.

"Hello Melissa," Damon greeted, nonchalantly after looking at his caller ID.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, confused.

"Really?" Damon said sarcastically, as he pushed his eyes into his forehead.

"Never mind. Anyway, I have great news. Bonnie is spending the night with me, again. I am making a big dinner for her, and I want you to come, and oh, bring your mother. Stefan wants to see her."

"No." Damon answered, seriously.

"What? I thought you wanted to see Bonnie."

"I mean no, I am not bringing my mother."

"Well if your mother can't come, than neither can you," Melissa said nastily and then hung up the phone in Damon's face.

"Did she just hang up on me?" Damon asked himself as he looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow.

He sat down at the table in thought for a minute. The last thing he needed was to invite his mother. He had already involved her too much with the entire ordeal regarding Bonnie and this job. The blue eyed man then smiled as if a bright idea had popped into his mind. He thought that maybe if the caramel skinned girl had met his mother, she would see a different side of him. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed Melissa back.

"What the hell took you so long to call me back?" Melissa snapped.

"Wh…what?" Damon asked confused and then laughed.

"Are you and your mother coming or what?" Melissa asked, rudely.

"Yes mother, we're coming." Damon shot back and then hung up the phone in Melissa's face. He chuckled in thought. He found her highly annoying but quite refreshing as well.

"Who were you talking to?" Stefan asked Melissa.

"No one." Melissa, smiled at Stefan, and then quickly left the room

Stefan, wrinkled up his brow curiously. It was as if he knew his wife was up to something.

Melissa, quickly went back into the kitchen where she saw Bonnie playing with her son. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms over her front and smiled sweetly at them.

"So Michael, do you like cheerios?"

"Yes."

"When I have a little boy, he is going to be just like you, cute, sweet and obedient." Bonnie smiled at the little boy and then rubbed noses with him.

"Thank you," Michael said and then giggled.

"Awww, you two are so cute." Melissa finally joined Bonnie and her son.

"Since I kicked Klaus out, do you mind if Michael can stay with me for a few days."

"Sure, maybe you and Damon, can play house."

"Melissa," Bonnie said in warning, and then rolled her eyes. "I'm still married."

"Ugh," Melissa sighed. "Are you still throwing your Halloween party?"

"I don't want to, but everything has already been paid for."

"Please don't cancel your party. You need this. You need to keep moving. Are you still going as Apollonia?" Melissa was good at snooping she wanted to get all the information she needed to share with her new friend, Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie, nodded as she continued to play with her Godson.

"Great." Melissa smiled, mischievously. She then walked over to the sink and looked out the window. The tan woman squeezed her body together tightly whilst she smiled. Her plan to get Bonnie and Damon together was slowly but surely coming together.

* * *

"Good morning mom." Damon smiled at his mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Damon, thanks for making coffee."

"Are you hungry?" The raven haired man asked his mother.

"Not now, maybe later." Martha poured her coffee and the sat down at the table with her son. "So what do you have planned today? I was hoping you would go down to the farmers market with me. I thought maybe I'd make you a homemade dinner tonight."

"That sounds nice, but…we've been invited to dinner at Stefan's house." Damon looked at his mother blankly awaiting her response.

His mother looked at him enquiringly. "Stefan? Not my nephew?" She squinted her eyes in thought.

"He's not your nephew mom, Dad is dead," Damon spat.

"Stefan Salvatore will always be my nephew, and if you tell him otherwise, I will give you a good lashing." His mother smiled.

Damon let out a light chuckle. "I'm way too big for spankings woman, and why do you even like that dork?"

"Stefan is such a sweet boy. He always tried to be your friend and you did nothing but push him away. I won't be around forever Damon, and I want you to try and bond with your family. I would like for you to find a wife and have children." His mother expressed herself passionately as she held her coffee in her hands.

Damon kept his gaze on the table shamefully and then found the courage to look at his mother.

"I can't be with any woman mom. I promised Emma it would always be her, and besides, how could I juggle my lifestyle with a family?" Damon inquired, seriously.

"You are pretty resourceful Damon. I have no doubt you will figure it out, and do you really believe Emma would want you to just give up your life, and the chance to find true happiness?" His mother enquired, passionately.

The raven haired man looked at his mother intently, with a vacant look in his eyes. He was letting her words sink into his consciousness.

"Oh, and before I forget, Bonnie will be there, so mom please don't try befriending her, and don't invite her over. Don't get attached. Please?" Damon said, in irritation as he looked at his mother with an annoyed look on his face.

"Bonnie, as in the woman you were hired to kill?" His mother asked in disbelief. "What is she to Stefan?"

"She's his and his wife's best friend. His wife wants me to be with Bonnie, she thinks I'm a great guy." Damon smirked and shook his head hilariously at the idea.

"Maybe she's right. It could be you taken this job is fate. Perhaps you and Bonnie will get married." Damon's mother smiled cleverly.

"No, no, she's a job. That's all." Damon chuckled, amusingly, and then smiled brightly at the mention of the woman's name. He propped his head on his hand and continued to gush in thought.

Martha smiled with glee at her son's reaction. She wasn't stunned at all by his rejoinder, after all, she was his mother. She could see what he couldn't.

* * *

Melissa and Stefan finished their meal for the family. They made baked ziti, homemade bread, salad and bruschetta pizzaiola for appetizers and tiramisu for desert. Bonnie looked after little Michael while her friends prepared and made dinner. When Michael wasn't given his god mother his full and undivided attention, she would wonder around the kitchen aimlessly as she continued to look at her phone. The caramel skinned girl was being policed by Melissa. If it weren't for her friend, Bonnie would have fallen weak and taken one of the many calls from Klaus.

"It smells really good you guys," Bonnie said, dryly.

"Hey Bonnie, do you think you can set the table?"

"Yeah, sure," Bonnie said, and then walked over to her friend.

Melissa handed the woman six plates. The caramel skinned girl looked down at the plates curiously.

"Why are there six plates? Who's coming?" Bonnie asked, as she pushed her brow into her forehead.

"Oh, just a couple of my friends." Melissa said, not sparring her friend a glance.

"Melissa," Stefan sang. "Who did you invite over?" Stefan asked, as he propped one hand on his hip and the other on the counter, shooting his wife a warning look. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Melissa all but yelled and then took off running.

Bonnie and Stefan walked to the kitchen entrance quickly, waiting to see who was at the door.

"Oh my God, you came!" Melissa yelled, and then opened the door wide.

Martha, walked into the home first, and Stefan's face beamed like a kid on Christmas day when he saw the beautiful older woman walk through the door in her beautiful dark grey slacks and heather grey cashmere sweater. She wore her beautiful silver bangle bracelets and diamond studded hoop earrings, and matching necklace. The raven haired man made sure his mother had nothing but the best and most expensive of everything. Stefan walked swiftly to the woman and gave her a warm tight hug.

"Oh my, God, Aunt Martha you are so beautiful and you look well," Stefan said, as he took the woman by the shoulders.

"...and you look well too." Martha kissed Stefan on the cheek and then pinched it lovingly.

Martha could hardly keep her focus on her nephew. She had to see her son's reaction to the fair Bonnie Mikaelson. Damon, walked through the door, his eyes weren't for anyone but that woman. The mother followed her son's captivated gaze over to one, Bonnie Mikaelson, who looked at Damon like a frightened little girl.

Her son walked slowly over to the caramel skinned woman and then handed her a beautiful array of a lily and rose mixed bouquet. "Hi. These are for you," Damon said, in a deep low husky voice as he looked at the woman intently.

"Thank you," Bonnie said in a trance, as her amber eyes traveled up to his silvery blue orbs. The woman took a deep swallow. Melissa looked at Bonnie and Damon excitedly whilst Martha, flashed them a heart warming smile as she placed her hand over her chest in awe, and Stefan, looked bemused and then literally scratched his head at the scene playing out in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting.

* * *

**OMF Chapter 5**

"The flowers are really beautiful Damon." Bonnie continued to gaze up at the raven haired man as if she had never seen him before.

"Well I am glad that you like them. Though they are not as beautiful as you."

"Aw, thank you Mr. Salvatore. That's very sweet of you to say."

Bonnie and Damon were unaware of the six pair of eyes staring over at them the entire time, but leave it to the unknowing male to break the tender moment.

"Hey Damon, let me take that wine and put it on chill." Stefan, rushed over and held out his hand for the wine.

"Yeah man, thanks," Damon said, and then handed the bottle of wine to his cousin. He then followed him in to the kitchen.

"So, Mrs. Salvatore, would you like a glass of wine or some appetizer before dinner?" Melissa asked, sweetly.

"I would love a glass of scotch or bourbon." Mrs. Salvatore smiled at the young lady.

"Well okay, and please, have a seat Aunt Martha." Melissa, directed her to the large chair in the adequately large living area. "…and Bonnie, I will take these." Melissa, snatched the flowers out of Bonnie's hand and then mouthed the words, "Sit down, and get to know her." to her friend. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the tan woman as they pinched and nudged each other roughly.

They flashed a fake smile to Mrs. Salvatore when she looked over at them. Melissa, left the room, and Bonnie, smacked her on the bottom before taken her seat directly across from Martha. She looked over at the woman and smiled and then quickly, looked away.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Bonnie, Bonnie Mikaelson, and your name is Martha Salvatore?"

"Yes, but you can call me Martha. Young folks move so fast these days that they forget the small but most important things, like introducing their guest." They both chuckled.

Bonnie smiled. "Yes, we do forget the small things, and I would love to call you Aunt Martha."

"So what do you do Bonnie?" Martha asked, casually.

"I spend most of my time volunteering to help people who are less fortunate than myself. I'm really not working, though I have a BA degree. I have a foundation that I'm just now getting off the ground, and sometimes I will help Melissa with her boutique."

"Well that's nice, and when you are not volunteering and working, what do you do to relax?"

Bonnie sighed. "I shop." She laughed. "I go out to eat with Melissa, or to the spa. I like to lounge around the house.

"Do yo…." The woman was cut off.

"Here's your wine ladies, and some of my bruschetta." Melissa, sashayed in to the room, carefully caring a tray of appetizers and two glasses of wine by the stems.

Damon, Stefan, and the little toddler came in to the living room next, and the adults had beer in hand.

The raven haired man sat on the couch on the other side of Bonnie, and Martha was proud to see him sit next to her. Damon looked over at Bonnie and smiled before taken a swig of his drink. The caramel skinned woman tensed up and then quickly took a gulp of her wine. It was a very un-lady like move, but her nerves were working overtime due to Damon sitting so close to her.

Whilst Melissa baked ziti finished cooking, they all lounged around and talked. Stefan and Martha did most of the talking as the green eyed man caught his aunt up on her brother in law, Phillip and his mother Angela.

They talked some about the cousin's childhood, but not much, it was as if neither one of them really wanted Bonnie to know how weird and stand offish Damon was as a child and a teenager.

As the evening moved along, Martha noticed Bonnie and Damon's bodies drift closer to each other's. She was sure that Bonnie would flip her wig if she'd known that she was practically sitting on Damon's lap, right underneath his shoulder, and that his arm was planted, securely on the back of the couch right behind her head. The caramel skinned woman would laugh at all of Damon's jokes and even casually place her hand on his knee as she chuckled. The raven haired man would look down at her and wiggle his eyes and wink whenever he said something he thought was funny, in hopes of getting a raise out of her.

Martha's son was human with her, but to see him be this way with another human being, was utterly wonderful in every way. There were even glimpse of his human self with his cousin and Stefan's wife Melissa. Martha wondered how she would be able to get her son to see that he needed to protect this woman, and not kill her.

How could she get her son to see that he needed, Bonnie Mikaelson in his life?

"Babe is the food ready? Your man is hungry." Stefan, bellowed and then rubbed his belly.

"Awww, is my baby hungry?" Melissa walked over to her husband, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them together before placing a series of kisses on his puckering lips; she then grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Damon looked at the married couple intently before a small grin formed on his face at their exchange. He then fiddled with the empty bottle of beer in his hand to avoid looking at the loving couple before glancing down at Bonnie, who was teary eyed over her friends' public display of affection. The raven haired man subconsciously, grabbed her hand and clutched it to comfort her.

Damon looked down at his hand as it clutched Bonnie's and became nervous. _Damon, what are you doing? _He asked himself in thought.

The caramel skinned woman looked down, seeing her hand being held by his, and then quickly looked back up at Damon. He snatched his hand away quickly. "Uh um…sorry about that," he said, awkwardly and then ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay," Bonnie said, sweetly.

Bonnie and Damon were both unaware of Martha's gushing gaze.

"Alright you guys, dinners ready, here in the dining room," Melissa said, and then led everyone to the room.

It was no surprise that Melissa would sit Bonnie and Damon next to each other. She sat Martha, her main guest at the head of the table, and her husband at the other end. Melissa then sat down beside her husband and their son sat between her and Mrs. Martha in his high chair. Stefan said grace and then Melissa filled everyone's plates with ziti and their bread and put salad in their bowls. Everyone began stuffing their faces except Bonnie and Damon, who both just picked at their food nervously. Even the toddler gorged himself on the ziti after doing away with his spoon and grabbing a hand full of the pasta and shoving it in to his mouth.

Damon stole quick glances at the kid and smiled, sweetly. He wished like hell he could fill his mouth with a fork full of the pasta, but he was too nervous to eat around Bonnie, and because of that, he began to fill angry with himself. How dare he feel this way about the woman he was hired to kill.

Martha looked carefully at Bonnie and Damon, as everyone ate their meal in silence. She became nervous when she saw that voided look in her son's eyes. She was all too familiar with that look.

_Get a fucking hold of yourself Damon!_ He yelled at himself in thought. The raven haired man began violently, stabbing the bake ziti onto his fork, so much so, that everyone stared at him. He pushed a mouth full of the wonderful cheese and pasta combination in to his mouth and then moaned. The wonderful flavor of the food had completely taken him away from his dangerous thoughts. He nodded his head with delight and then took another helping, but this time without the aggression.

"Damn Damon, is it that good." Stefan asked, and everyone laughed.

Damon looked around, seeing all eyes on him. He then smiled, which relieved his mother. "Oh yeah, Melissa this is really good," he then looked at Bonnie. "Eat up, you," he smiled and then went back to stuffing his face.

Damon's actions broke the awkward silence in the room, which opened the door for meaningless conversation about sports, weather, and politics. Martha tried keeping up, but she was so entangled with her son and Bonnie's subtle little glances that she couldn't decipher between when the conversation about sports ended and the one about politics begun. Bonnie was still picking at her food, but she would often glance at Damon, and just as the man would turn to her, almost catching her gaze, she would turn away.

Damon, on the other hand, was a little more obvious with his ogling. He would stare at Bonnie in a trance like state every time she would laugh, forgetting everything around him but the little toddler in the room. He smiled at his second cousin. He was tickled at the huge mess he was making of himself as he ate his food.

"Hey Michael, buddy, you had enough?" Damon, smiled at the little boy, and to his mother's surprise, he got out of his chair and walked over to the child. He kneeled down to the little boy and gave him his spoon and tried teaching him how to handle his silverware. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Damon talked and worked with the toddler.

"Hey man, let him eat his food. He will get the hang of it in due time." Stefan harped.

"Dude, work with you child. He's an extension of you." Damon said, as he continued to work with the toddler. The raven haired man was very meticulous. Seeing Michael throwing spaghetti sauce everywhere, had upset his delicate balance.

"There you go Michael." Damon said, after having the boy left his spoon to his mouth several times. Michael successfully put the food in his mouth that Damon, had placed on the spoon for him, so Damon asked the boy to try it, again, on his own.

The toddler picked up the spoon, and just as his food was about to touch his lips, it fell off the spoon and onto his shirt.

"Uh oh," the little boy said.

"Yeah, uh oh," Damon let out a light chuckle. "That's okay buddy. Now let's try it again." Damon said, as he got to his feet. He watched Michael do away with the spoon and then go at it like a Neanderthal.

"Oh, so you are just going to grab it with your fingers, again. Yeah, you are doing it. You're grabbing it with your fingers. Unbelievable." Damon said, and then threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"See, I told you. He will get the hang of it soon enough. Now come sit down and finish sopping up your sauce with your bread," Stefan said, gesturing for Damon to sit back in his chair with index finger.

"Dude, you need to spend time with your son. You need to work with him." Damon fussed.

"Do you have children?" Stefan asked, mockingly, as he lightly hit the table with his fist, grinning.

"You really need to work with your son. I'm just saying." Damon continued to fuss as he spread his napkin back over his lap.

"Do you have kids?"

The women laughed at the arguing men fondly as they looked between each other.

"No Stefan, I don't have children, but if I did, he'd know how to use a damn spoon."

"Yeah I hear you saying stuff, and you want to know what I hear? You don't know crap about kids."

Whilst Damon and Stefan continued to argue about their parenting skills or lack thereof, Bonnie and Martha helped Melissa clear the table and prepare it for desert. Melissa rushed back to the table with desert plates and silverware, leaving Martha and Bonnie alone.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yes, Martha." Bonnie said, sweetly, and then smiled.

"How do you feel about my son, and please forgive me for prying. I know we just met, but I couldn't help but see the way you smile at him. If you find my question too personal, or if you feel that I am meddling, please don't be afraid to tell me that I'm being too nosey." Martha chuckled.

"It's okay Martha. I think your son is very handsome. I think…" Bonnie smiled in thought. "I'm married. I wish that…"

"Mother." Damon sang, in a deep baritone voice. "What are you up to woman?" Damon asked, playfully as he walked over to his mother and Bonnie. He leaned up against the sink next to Bonnie, and then shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Oh nothing. I was just inviting Bonnie over to the house for my book club."

Damon snatched his head over to his mother. He had warned her earlier not to invite Bonnie over. This is precisely why he decided not to leave them alone for too long.

"Mom, Bonnie can't come over. She's a married woman."

Bonnie frowned up at Damon's remark. No man was going to tell her what she could or could not do.

"I would love to come over and sit in on your book club meeting."

"Great, call my son and he will tell you when our next meeting will be held."

"I don't have his number." Bonnie said, uneasily. _This little old lady tricked me._ Bonnie thought.

"Well don't you think you should get his number? What if you get a flat tire, and you need a strong strapping man to change it for you?"

Bonnie, took her phone out of her pocket. "What's your number Damon?"

The raven haired man rattled off his number. They looked at each intently for a moment. Damon was still leaned up against the kitchen sink.

Martha left the kitchen, leaving them alone. Bonnie continued to rinse the dishes and then she loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Here, let me help you." Damon said, and then walked around to the other side of her. Damon loaded and Bonnie rinsed. "I'm sorry about my mother. She likes to play match maker."

"It is okay, Myra, likes to do the same for me." Bonnie smiled.

"Have you talked to your husband?"

"No."

"Are you going to take him back?"

"I don't know. I use to think I couldn't find anyone as special as him, but now," Bonnie paused, and then looked Damon in the eyes.

"…but now? What's changed?" Damon asked, nervously, before taken a hard swallow.

"Maybe he is not the only fish in the sea. Maybe there is someone out there that will love me for me, and not for what I have." Bonnie said, as she looked at Damon achingly.

"I'm sure…um um…," he cleared the invisible frog in his throat. "I'm sure the right guy is out there for you, Bonnie. I mean, you are beaut…"

"Do you guys want desert or what?" Stefan asked, with a mouth full, and his desert plate in hand. He shoveled another massive spoon full of the tiramisu into his mouth as he looked over at Bonnie and Damon.

Bonnie and Damon, turned their heads to Stefan. Bonnie smiled, but Damon glared at him. Stefan was happy when he first entered the kitchen, but after seeing the evil look in Damon's eyes, he was ready to kick some ass.

"Dude, it is just desert." Stefan huffed, and then walked away.

Damon and Bonnie, finished loading the dirty dishes and then rushed back in to the dining room. The caramel skinned woman picked over her desert just like she did her dinner. Their conversation went from mundane things to very serious topics, like the passing of the raven haired man's father. Damon and Martha talked about losing Giuseppe, and Bonnie talked about losing her parents. When she became teary eyed about the loss of her father, whom she was much closer to than her mother because she was older and she had a better understanding of what death was when he died.

Damon, seeing the sad look in her eyes, grabbed her hand instinctively, and clutched it tightly. The scene caused Martha to go back in time.

It was almost like yesterday when she remembered Emma coming over to her house in tears over losing her grandmother. Damon was attentive with her, making sure she ate and that he was there to wipe away her tears. Her son's face looked just as it did now as he glanced down at Bonnie. He looked at Emma with a wounded look on his face with glassed over eyes. He clutched his girlfriend hand tightly. The mother remembered how Emma looked up at Damon and then kissed his lips as he comforted her.

Martha was hoping to see that same scene play out again here with Bonnie, but to her great disappointment, it didn't, but she had no doubt in her mind that it would one day, because her son was showing his humanity with Bonnie, and he never did this with any of her friends or his family, when they came to the house. He was always cold and distant.

Once when her son accompanied her to one of her friend's husband's funeral, Damon, showed no emotion. He didn't even apologize to the woman for her loss. He simply ate her food and stood in the corner the entire time rolling his eyes, and sighing in frustration.

Martha, would never tell her son how embarrassed she was of him that day, or why she would never take him to another place where the occasion was a sad one. In time, she learned to live with her monster, because her son was always a beautiful, and tender human being with her.

After desert, they sat in the living room for a spell. The fellows watched football and drank beers. Damon was not into bonding, but he felt like if he didn't do it, his mother would ride his ass about it. He looked back at Bonnie as she sat in the back of the room with his mother and Melissa. _She looks about as interested in communing with them as I am with this dork_. Damon looked at Stefan and gave him the one nod, before taken a sip of his beer, both men flashed each other a fake smile, and then turned their attention elsewhere.

The raven haired man got up and walked over to Bonnie. "Hey you," Damon smirked.

"Oh hey," Bonnie said, and then put her glass of wine on the coaster on the end table.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Damon asked, and then placed his beer on the table.

Bonnie nodded, and then put her hand in his, and Damon helped her to her feet, Martha and Melissa smiled. They were elated to see Bonnie and Damon spend some quality time together.

They walked onto the front porch to the cool night. Damon, immediately, removed his jacket and then wrapped it around Bonnie. She was in a sleeveless silver sequin top that covered her bottom, and stonewash skinny jeans, and black knee high boots.

"Thank you. Bonnie said, as he draped his blazer over her shoulders.

"You're welcome."

"So tell me about yourself, Damon?" Bonnie asked, as they walked off the porch, and then out of the yard.

"Hm, well I'm white and a serial killer." Damon said, teasingly and then chuckled.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks, and then let out a loud boisterous Julia Roberts sounding laugh.

"What?" Damon smiled. "It's true."

"Come on Damon, this is series, be honest." Bonnie, smiled at him and then started walking again.

"Okay, so you don't want the truth." Damon scratched his head and then smiled.

Bonnie giggled again. It was in this moment that Damon was glad that he did actually go to college and had obtained a degree in psychology. The irony.

"Well I have a degree in psychology, but instead of working in my profession, I'm a salesman." He said smiling as he spread out his arms, as if he were introducing himself.

"Hm, a salesman, what do you sell?" Bonnie asked, as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if I tell you, I'd have to kill you," He smirked at Bonnie.

"Not with that again. Well okay Mr. mysterious. Let's move on to your goals. Do you want children, and where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I want children, maybe seven or ten."

"Oh my God. I only want like one or two." Bonnie giggled.

"Well I'm good at compromising."

"…and where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Maybe…actually doing work in the field I majored in…I don't know…I guess." Damon chuckled, as he looked ahead.

"Now, I still need to know how you make money." Bonnie said, sassily, before stopping and folding her arms over her chest.

"Now why is it so important that you know how much money I make, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Damon, pushed his eyes into his forehead and smirked.

"Maybe, I want you to take care of me." Bonnie said, sassily, as she tapped her foot against the ground.

They both looked at each other intently for a few moments.

"You are so sassy. You know that?" Damon laughed, and then pushed his hands into his pockets. "Don't you worry your pretty little head off Bonnie, I could take care of you. I'm well off." Damon said, smiling, as he gazed at her absorbedly.

Bonnie lost her smile, as she looked at Damon, wantonly, with her mouth slightly agape. She literally wanted to jump his bones. She was suddenly starting to feel angry for still being married and for loving Klaus. She couldn't really even say to herself that she was in love with the man.

Damon, and Bonnie continued to walk, talk, and laugh. They strolled to the end of the block and then back to Stefan's home. Throughout their walk, their hands unconsciously linked and Bonnie would rest her head on Damon's shoulder and thread her arm through his. They were both completely oblivious to their body language, and how comfortable they were together.

As they walked back up to the house, their hands were still linked. Martha and Melissa had another reason to gossip.

"Oh my God, Martha, they're holding hands. Melissa stomped her feet against the concrete porch excitedly.

"Oh Jesus baby. They are just holding hands. It's not like they are getting married." Stefan said, nonchalantly, and then took a swig of his bud light.

"Their holding hands today, and tomorrow they'll be married." Martha whispered. "Hopefully."

Whilst Damon and Bonnie walked along the sidewalk, they had no idea that they were being watched by not only his mother and Melissa, but one of Ushi Chung's PI's as well.

"Hello, Ms. Chung, you are going to love this. Your guy, Damon Salvatore. He's on a lovely stroll with Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Great. Thank you John."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"No, I will take it from here." Ushi, hung up the phone. She was about to throw her cell up against the wall but the dignified woman recovered quickly.

* * *

After hanging up with her PI, Ushi, called Elijah. She was sure the man would be pissed about the money he wasted hiring Damon Salvatore, but she had someone else in mind that would easily kill Bonnie and Damon for a little of nothing. The only problem was that he lived in Russia, and it was going to be hell getting him to the US, but it was work that she was willing to put in.

"Hello, Elijah. I have bad news."

"What is it Ushi?"

"I asked my hit man to keep the job strictly professional, but my demands fell on deaf ears, so it turns out I will need that quarter of a million after all."

"God damn it. Okay, I will wire the money to you next week. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine." Ushi, hung up the phone, and as she was about to place her cell on her night side table, Klaus called.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson," she said, annoyingly.

"Ms. Chung," he sighed. "Look, I know I fucked up everything, but do you think...I can borrow a million."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She hissed, as she rubbed her head in frustration. "Ask your brother, or better yet, sell your shares Niklaus."

"Ms. Ushi, you have a better relationship with both my brother's, just tell them your guy needs another advance, I'm sure they will give you the money without fuss."

"It's not that easy."

"Look, if Bonnie is angry enough to kick me out of the house, I'm sure she is angry enough to go to her lawyer and have him remove me from her will. You need me, and I need Bonnie, so please give me the money. I need it to win favor with her, to get back into her good graces," Klaus snapped. He was becoming more agitated as their conversation went on. Here he was, a man that wanted his wife dead, but now he needed to woo his way back into her heart, and not just her bed.

Ushi sighed. "You are right. We all need you, which is highly unfortunate. I will talk to your brother, but you've got two weeks to get back into Bonnie's good graces. I will not allow more time than that."

"Thank you." Klaus hung up the phone and then fell back into the couch frazzled. He closed his eyes and then massaged his forehead. "Bonnie, please take me back." He whispered.

* * *

Damon and his mother had a nice ride back home as the jazz music in his range rover filtered throughout the car. Martha loved her jazz music and her scotch. In that regard, she was much like her son, perhaps she was the one that turned him on to such habits.

"Did you have fun tonight Damon?" She asked, as she looked over to her son smiling.

"Yes, and you?" Damon asked with a serious look on his face as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I did, and I hope you are not too angry with me for inviting Bonnie over?"

"I'm not angry, but she's my job mother, and you're jeopardizing my work, and possibly my chances of getting caught. When Bonnie tells Myra, her live in house keeper that she's at our house for a book club meeting, and let's say this is the night I decide to off her. It could led the cops right to our door." Damon said in irritation.

"Damon," his mother turned her head to him quickly in disbelief. "You cannot possibly still be considering going through with this job, especially after you two connected so beautifully."

"Well mom, I am, because I have to. It's either me or Bonnie. If I don't go through with this. These people will send people after me and her, and I plan to end her life as humanely as possible. I will make sure she doesn't suffer."

"Damon, please. She could be your family. She doesn't fit the code, which we discussed, and that you promised me you would follow. Bonnie, Stefan, Melissa, and little Michael. You were human with them tonight. They can be your family. They can be your new start." Martha, expressed herself passionately.

"DAMN IT MOTHER!" Damon yelled, and then hit the steering wheel. "You have to let Bonnie go. We have to let her go. I have to protect you, myself, and our famiglia, Stefan and Melissa." The raven haired man said, angrily.

"Just answer this question. What do you think about her?" Martha asked, through her tears.

"I won't play this game with your mother."

"Answer the question." His mother said again, in a stern voice.

Damon, stopped at the red light and gripped the steering wheel tightly and then sighed deeply before resting his head against the head rest for a tick. He couldn't tell his mother that he thought Bonnie, was an exquisite creature. Out of all the women on the planet, she was the first since Emma that made his loin's burn with desire. He wasn't in love Bonnie, because he hardly knew her, but he knew if this thing dragged on with her, that she could be the end of him, and his entire family. He knew that he had to stop thinking with his small head and use his brain. Killing Bonnie was his job, but now it was the right thing to do, because he had to think about his family.

"Damon," his mother said lowly.

Damon, looked over at his mother. Her eyes were glassed over, and she had this wounded look on her face.

"I think," he sighed deeply. "She could easily be my Emma, but I can't, and I will not let her in. Now I don't want to hear anything else about her. Okay?" Damon said, in a weak voice.

"I will not give up on saving that girl. I look at her, and I know that she will be your humanity after I'm gone. You need her Damon. Please save her, for me?" Martha pleaded.

"No." Damon, said coldly, and then pushed his feet down hard on the gas pedal, burning rubber as he made the left turn leading to their house. He looked at the road ahead of him intently. He knew that he had broken his mother's heart, and it was the last thing he wanted to do, because he loved her so much.

Martha, looked out the window, her eyes still glassed over. She decided in that moment to let go, and let God led the way, but she knew in her heart that her son would end up with Bonnie Mikaelson, she had to keep the faith, because the way her son looked Bonnie at dinner that night, all but told her so, she smiled in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the comments and for reading my story. I have two comments to build Bamon and to build Stefan and Damon's relationship as well, and I have two readers who are ready for them to get it on _baby_. Well I won't drag them out that's for sure. I once read a story where Bonnie and Damon didn't get it on until chapter 34, and even though it was hot, I was ready. it was overdue. Hello! However, I will build them. They are going to have some nice moments together, and Damon will have some moments with Stefan as well.

**One Monster's Fate Chapter 6 **

The following day after the dinner with the others, Bonnie left for home. She walked into her twenty three thousand square foot home with a sad look on her face. She dreaded being in the massive place alone. She decided against bringing her Godson home with her. She really didn't feel productive or upbeat enough to chase the toddler around. She knew he would have help elevate her mood, but she wanted some time to think about her marriage to Klaus.

She walked slowly up to her room and then plopped down onto her bed. She looked around the room with a still gloomy look on her face. Bonnie sat in thought for a moment before walking over to her closet. She looked around at her husband's things. The caramel skinned woman grabbed one of the sports jackets that he wore last and then sniffed it. She smiled as she got a whiff of his favorite cologne. The scent caused her eyes to water as memories of happier times with her husband began to drift into her mind.

She reminisced about their first time meeting. It was at the governor's ball. They danced the entire night and then lift there and walked along the beach for hours. They immediately made a connection because Klaus was so charming. She remembered when they used to go to the park and he would paint pictures of her, but all of that stopped once they got married. All the wining and dining he used to do for her ceased, along with their weekend getaways to Paris and Milan.

After they got married, Klaus forgot all about her, and began indulging in heavy drinking and gambling excessively. His attitude had also changed even more so in the last several months, he had become more aloof. Bonnie would never suspect that her husband's affair with Caroline was the culprit.

Bonnie, hung his jacket back up and then walked back to her room. She dug around in her drawer for something more comfortable to put on after her shower, her train of thought was halted when she heard her cell phone ring. She rushed over to her bed, pulling the phone out of her purse. She frowned up when she saw her husband's name on the screen. Her first thought was to let it go to voicemail as she walked back over to her dresser, holding the vibrating and ringing device in her hand. His call finally went to voice mail, but he didn't give up.

Klaus, called back, again, and this time she decided to pick up.

"What do you want?" Bonnie hissed.

"You," he paused. "I want you Bonnie. I want to have children with you. I want to continue traveling the world with you. I want you to help me rebuild my father's company, please say you will take me back and we will do all these things together? Please?" Klaus sounded like he had been crying, which was trickery on his part. He knew it was the only way to get Bonnie to listen to what he had to say.

Bonnie, stood leaning against her dresser in thought, tears collecting in her eyes.

"You cheated on me," she said, hoarsely.

"Bonnie, I didn't cheat on you. This is what happened. Caroline made a pass at me. I told her that I am a happily married man. Were we having a nice and lovely conversation? Yes. Have I ever been with her? No. I only love you. I swear this to you, so please just come over here. Let's sit down and talk about this. You are my wife Bonnie, and I am a husband that wants to make us work. We took vows to be together for better or worse, for richer or poorer. Please?" Klaus pleaded, more vehemently.

The curly head man had moved her to tears. The last thing she wanted was to get back out in the world, and start all over again in trying to find true love. The Mikaelson's had plenty of money, so she was sure that her husband didn't want her for her money. The caramel skinned woman, walked, slowly over to her bed, each step was heavy with the grief she felt over her failing marriage. She sat down on the bed, and tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Okay Klaus. We can talk, but only talk. Where are you?"

"I'm at my brother, Elijah's house, in Venice Beach. Do you remember how to get here?"

"Yes." Bonnie said, dryly.

"So can I expect to see you here at eight tonight?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered, and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Klaus hung up the phone with Bonnie. He pushed himself to the edge of his seat and then ran his hands through his hair in relief. He had gone to the store earlier that morning, buying all the ingredients for Bonnie's favorite dinner. He was going to make her a homemade chocolate cake, grilled salmon, ranch flavored mashed potatoes, and broccoli with cheese. It was the first meal he had ever made for her when they first started dating. He would cook her favorite meal and then decorate the poolside just like the night of their date.

Even though he was in love with Caroline, there was a time he actually cared about Bonnie, but his love for money had taken a front seat to everything else in his life.

Klaus was now willing to kill the woman that he had once loved, for her money, to stay out of trouble, or to possibly prevent his own murder by one of his many loan sharks that he was indebted to.

Klaus went to work quickly on decorating the poolside with string lights and papered lanterns. He bought Bonnie three dozen red roses and placed them around the table where they would be having dinner. After decorating the poolside, he hurriedly took a shower. He jumped out of the shower and then looked in the mirror intensively at the bruises that were still ever so present from the severe beating he took from Damon. He touched the black, blue, and read bruises gently with his fingers as he looked at himself with sad eyes in the mirror. _Caroline was there, she saw me get brutally beaten by another man. _He thought. Klaus had lost a little bit of his lion heart that night.

Words could not express how angry he was with himself for getting pummeled by a pretty boy.

The curly head man threw a towel at the mirror and then ran into the room ripping off the tags of his new clothes. Elijah couldn't wire him the entire million right away, but he was able to wire fifty grand, which gave Klaus, some spending money to wine and dine Bonnie with.

After putting on his blue jeans and a black t-shirt, he went to the kitchen and started on his chocolate cake. The curly head man put on his apron and went to work. He stacked the fluffy vanilla cakes, and then dressed them with the chocolate whipped icing. After making the cake, he watched a few hours of TV and made several phone calls to pass the time before making dinner. He wanted his wife's meal to be nice and hot when she arrived, so he waited until later to start cooking.

Klaus finished up dinner a quarter till seven and then put an expensive bottle of wine on chill before running it out to the poolside. He looked down at his watch, it was seven thirty and he was sure that Bonnie would be there at any minute because she was a very punctual person. The curly head man snatched his head to the front door and smiled. It was just like he expected. She was there at seven thirty five. He all but ran to the door. He was desperate, and he made no effort at trying to hide his fraught behavior.

He swung the door wide open hurriedly.

"Hey," he slightly smiled. He was nervous.

"Hey," Bonnie said, dryly with an intensive look on her face.

"Come in," Klaus said, and then stepped aside allowing Bonnie inside.

She walked through the door, looking around the house with a careful eye. Klaus took her jacket and then Bonnie walked over to the sofa to have a seat.

The husband looked his wife up and down. Bonnie wore a long sleeve tight fitted black dress that hugged all of her curves. She accessorized it with silver cuff bracelets, and a silver necklace and her black knee high boots. Klaus, began to wonder why he was so in love with Caroline, after his eyes wandered up and down Bonnie's body several times quickly.

"Dinner is ready. Would you like to go outside and eat or stay inside and talk a little?"

"No, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten today…so," Bonnie said, and then folded her arms over her front.

They walked out the patio door slowly. Bonnie's frown instantly turned into a smile. Klaus had recreated one of their dates from when they first met.

"Oh my God, Klaus this is beautiful. It reminds me of when you invited me over for dinner at your mother's when she was out of town."

"Ahh, so you remember? I'm guessing you can recall our dinner from that night as well?"

"Salmon and ranch mashed potatoes. You didn't?" Bonnie smiled.

"I did." Klaus smiled, and then walked over to the table, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you," Bonnie said.

Klaus grabbed the wine and then poured some in each of their glasses.

"I need to get our food. I'll be back in a second," Klaus said, and then kissed Bonnie on her cheek.

He ran into the house, and was back in under ten minutes with their plates. He sat Bonnie's plate in front of her, she smelled the food and then closed her eyes as the wonderful aroma drifted from her plate to her nose.

Bonnie picked up her fork, picking up a good portion of the potatoes with her fork and then pushed the fork into her mouth. "Hmm God, Klaus, this is wonderful." She moaned with delight.

"I've always fancied that about you. Your love for food. There's nothing I can't stand more than a lettuce eating woman."

"I know. You made that crystal clear on our first date at how much you enjoyed how I pigged out on Pinky's hot dogs." Bonnie said, and then chuckled.

"So…can I come back home Bonnie?" Klaus asked, before taken a bite of his fish. he just cut right to the chase.

Bonnie finished chewing her food and then took a sip of her wine. She wiped her mouth with her clothe napkin, and then looked at Klaus for a tick.

"I want you back Klaus. I really do, but…"

"…but, oh uh…" Klaus said, losing his smile and then placed his hands in a praying position on the table as he braced himself for her response.

"Klaus, things haven't been right with us for a long time. I know you say you weren't cheating with Caroline, but you have been cheating on me with someone, and don't tell me that I'm crazy." Bonnie said, seriously.

"You are right. I have been cheating, but not with a woman. I'm addicted to gambling, but I've joined a program to help me stop."

"Right, the papers you showed me." Bonnie said, as if she didn't believe him.

"Do you love me Bonnie?"

"What kind of question is that? You know I do."

"Well I love you too, and I think we have a good marriage, besides a few short comings on my part, but I love you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win you back. Bonnie, just tell me what you want from me?" Klaus pleaded with her as he eased his hand across the table and then clutched her hand tightly into his.

The wife looked at her husband suspiciously, and then down at the hand that clutched hers. She eased her hand away from his, and then placed it behind her neck as she rested her elbow on the table. How could she throw away a few years of marriage on the chance that he may or may not have cheated on her, and even though she felt like she should take Klaus back, there was a sinking feeling in her gut telling her to tread lightly.

"Klaus, I'm not saying we can't try to make us work, but I need some time, so why don't you stay here for a little while. I think the separation will do us some good."

Klaus, sighed, and then fell back into his chair, a defeated look formed on his face.

"Well can I at least take you out on dates?" He asked, as he slightly smiled.

"I don't see why not," Bonnie said, sweetly and smiled back at him.

They leisurely finished off their meal as they took a walk down memory lane. Bonnie over indulged on the chocolate cake and wine. They then went inside, and talked a little more over a night cap. Klaus put on some music. He was still trying to win the fair Bonnie Bennett over. He was pulling out all the stops. He wouldn't dream of given the woman a repose. Klaus was going to ride her hard with his I love you's and what can I do to make us better speeches. Only time would tell if he would win.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asked, as he got to his feet with the stereo remote in hand.

"Sure," Bonnie said, sweetly and then took the man's hand.

He pointed the remote at the stereo, turning up Spandau Ballet song, True, one of Bonnie's favorite retro eighties songs.

"You know I love this song," Bonnie said, as she gazed up at Klaus.

"I know," he answered.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Bonnie asked, before lightly rubbing one of Klaus's bruises.

"Yes he did. I didn't think you cared."

"I do, but you did pick the fight," Bonnie said, in a chastising tone.

"Because I wanted to win you back, and I was jealous. I thought he was someone to you. Is he someone special to you, Bonnie?" Klaus asked, with an intensive look on his face.

"No, he is no one to me. I just met him. He donated money to my foundation." Bonnie, explained, uneasily. It was as if she didn't want Klaus to know about her hidden desires for the blue eyed mysterious gentleman.

"Oh, good," Klaus said, and then rubbed the tip of his nose over Bonnie's. He then kissed her lips, letting them linger before pulling away slowly. Bonnie, looked at him and then she kissed his lips. The curly head man gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. They soon became locked in a passionate kiss. Her husband placed his left hand on her right cheek, steading her as he deepened their kiss. The kiss became more heated, as Klaus kissed down her neck feverishly. He then slyly, started backing her up to the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then he drifted slowly down to the couch with Bonnie in his grasp. He then began to rub her legs briskly after sticking his hand under her dress before hiking it up.

Klaus then yanked at Bonnie's panties. The caramel skinned girl bucked her eyes whilst Klaus lips were still pressed to hers. She pushed him off of her roughly.

"I can't. No." Bonnie said, out of breathe as she raised herself up off the sofa. She quickly stood, fixing her clothes. "I have to go Klaus," She said, and then grabbed her purse and walked, hurriedly to her jacket.

"Bonnie wait," Klaus said as he grabbed her wrist, turning her to him. "Please, spend the night. I promise I won't touch you."

"Klaus, I can't. Sleeping with you will only cloud my judgment." Bonnie rushed out the words and then ran out of the house to her jaguar.

"FUCK!" Klaus yelled, and then hit the wall with his fist, punching a hole in it.

* * *

A week had gone by since the Dinner at Melissa's. Damon, had not tried even once to contact Bonnie. He had to pull back. His feelings were getting in the way of what he needed to do, and he was pretty sure that sitting outside of her home, watching, and listening to her cry over Klaus was not helping matters any. The raven haired man didn't know what was driving him more, the need to kill Bonnie or the need to fuck her, either way he needed to do one or the other because he was utterly miserable.

He was lucky enough to get a job, paying him another whooping million dollars, but he didn't enjoy the kill. He had hoped that killing his query would help relieve some of the pressure he felt within him, but he was too distressed to take his time with his work. He killed his target with a sniper rifle. Damon had always used a sharp object to get rid of his victims. Seeing the blood drain from their bodies as the life drifted from his prey's eyes, was what gave him life. He didn't even bother to dispose of the body. He took a picture of his dead victim, from the building across the street with his camera and delivered it to his client personally, and the following day, he went back to spying on Bonnie. He left that job still wanting. All of Damon's passion was now wrapped around his disturbed, and unsorted feelings for Bonnie Mikaelson.

Damon, sighed as he watched Bonnie's house. He felt a twitch in his loin when he saw the light in her room come on. He grew excited as he licked his lips. He hoped with all his heart that she would remove her clothes. He needed one glimpse of her round bottom and her tone legs, but even more so, he longed to see Bonnie's smile. The fact that the desire to see her happy had crossed his mind, had almost knocked the wind out of him.

As Bonnie was about to disrobe. Damon's phone rang. He jumped, dropping his binoculars and spilling some of his coffee.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He yelled.

He looked at his phone and frowned when he saw that it was Melissa. He swiped the green icon on his phone and rudely answered.

"What the hell do you want Melissa?" He said, angrily.

"Ugh! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"What do you want?" Damon asked, through gritted teeth, again.

"Bonnie's, Halloween party is tomorrow, and you're going," She said, demandingly.

"No, I am not." Damon said, just as demanding.

"Okay fine, but if you don't go, then I will invite your mother." Melissa said, in warning.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Damon frowned up in the face. The raven haired man looked at the phone angrily before putting his ear back up to the phone and was met with a dial tone. He quickly dialed Melissa back.

"What asshole." Melissa answered.

"Melissa," Damon paused. "You really don't know who the fuck you are dealing with, do you?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Damon," Melissa paused. "Do you know who the fuck you are dealing with?"

Damon pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it curiously. "Is this bitch crazy?" He whispered.

"Look Damon, Bonnie is lonely, and she's vulnerable. This is the perfect time for you two to bond, and maybe even get laid. Once you two sleep together, I know you will fall in love. I just know it."

The wheels in Damon's head started turning. He wondered if Melissa were Bonnie's pimp or friend, and then he thought about what she said, and how Bonnie had been crying a lot over Klaus. It was the perfect opportunity for him. He knew it all along, but after the conversation he had with his mother, he decided to pull back and focus on the job.

"Okay, what is it that you want?" Damon asked, in a calmer voice.

"Okay, Bonnie is going as Apollonia, and I want you to go as Prince."

Damon burst into a fit of laughter, his phone dropping to his lap. He slapped his knee hilariously due to the woman's comment. He laughed for close to three minutes before picking up his cell.

"Whew…oh my God, I needed that darling." Damon said, still laughing.

"Are you finished?" Melissa asked, in an irritating voice.

"Yeah, sure, what the fuck ever," Damon said, still sobering.

"Well I've already rented your costume, so meet me at my house at seven, and we can all ride together. You, me, and Stefan."

"I am not wearing a _Prince_ costume. I will go as Michael Myers or Dexter, but there is no way in hell I'm going as Purple Rain." Damon huffed.

"Um…we'll see." Melissa said, and then hung up the phone in his face.

Damon was _sure, _that he _would _end up going as Prince, and the thought of that alone made him want to kill somebody.

* * *

"Hello mother." Damon, greeted his mother as he rushed into the house late that afternoon, with his Michael Myers costume in hand. His mother was sitting in her favorite chair with her reading glasses on reading a book.

"What's that in your hand?" His mother asked, as she took her attention away from her book and then looked at her son.

"It's my costume for a party I am going to tonight." Damon, placed his costume over the sofa and then sat down on the couch across from his mother.

"Hm, I see, and who's throwing this party?" Martha asked, as she curled up her lips.

"Mother," Damon said, as he smirked at his mother.

"Hmm, so instead of doing away with the beautiful Bonnie Mikaelson, you've decided to go to one of her parties instead. How interesting." Martha, put back on her glasses and then put her attention back on her book.

Damon, looked at his mother with an irritating look on his face. He hated that she was reading him.

"I am only going to her party to seal the deal," he said seriously.

"Um hum, whatever you say dear." Martha smiled, as she continued to read her book.

"UGH," Damon grunted, before throwing his hands in the air in frustration. He then roughly pushed himself up off of the couch and angrily marched upstairs to his room.

"TELL BONNIE I SAID HELLO." His mother yelled, and then chuckled at the sound of Damon's door slamming shut.

* * *

Ushi, woke up at the crack of dawn. The woman didn't care what Klaus's wishes were. It was time to off Bonnie Mickaelson. She was one of the richest people in the world and growing richer. Klaus could stand to gain her billions, her father's companies, and dozen's of estates. Ushi, was greedy and power hungry, just like her lover and her employer Elijah.

The Mikaelson men were famous for marrying rich women and using them for their money. They had money of their own, but they always seem to land woman who were far richer, and they didn't know the meaning of the word faithful.

Ushi, was Elijah's tall cup of Lemonade. She didn't care that he was married. She wasn't looking for a commitment. As long as he wined and dined her, paid her under the table for her services, and for bedding her, nothing else mattered.

Ushi, called one Anatoly Vladimir. He was an assassin that she had worked with before. He was sloppy, but she needed to off Bonnie and Damon now. She couldn't risk Klaus fucking up again.

She whipped out her cell and scrolled through her contacts quickly. She hit the man's number and then waited for him to answer.

"Hello," the man answered in a heavy Russian accent.

"Hello Mr. Vladimir. This is Ushi." She greeted.

"Umm, so you've decided to go out with me. I knew you couldn't resist." He lightly, chortled.

Ushi laughed. "No, but I do need you to take care of another matter for me. How soon can you be back in the country?"

"I'm already here."

Ushi, could hear the man smiling over the phone. "Great, can you meet me tomorrow at our usual place at seven?"

"Sure."

"Goodbye, Mr. Vladimir."

"Until tomorrow." The man said and then hung up.

Ushi Chung smiled. Bonnie's billions were so close that she could smell them.

* * *

Damon rushed up the steps to Stefan and Melissa's house, twirling his keys around his finger as he walked, quickly up the sidewalk. He was ready to do battle with Melissa over his choice of costume. He rang the doorbell to their humbled abode once. He looked around the neighborhood with a vacant look in his eyes waiting for someone to answer.

"Hey man," Stefan greeted, as he opened the door.

"What's up?" Damon answered, with a serious look on his face and then walked passed Stefan before his cousin could step aside.

"What's that in your hand? A Costume?" Stefan asked, as he squinted his eyes at the bag in Damon's hand curiously.

"Yeah," Damon said, dryly. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, grabbing himself a soda. This was his second time at his cousin's house, and he had already made himself at home.

Stefan, followed him in to the kitchen. He looked at Damon with a peculiar smile on his face as the raven haired man stood in front of the fridge with the door wide open drinking his soda.

"Hey Damon, just make yourself at home. Mi casa su casa." Stefan said, smiling, and then walked over to the kitchen table, propping himself up with one of the chairs.

Damon, starred at the open door of the fridge and then back over to his cousin with an indifferent look on his face. "Oops," he flashed his cousin a fake smile. "Where is your boy Michael?" Damon asked, sweetly about the child.

"He is with his grandma and grandpa." Stefan answered, casually.

"Oh hey Damon. You are here early. Did you rent a Prince costume too? I told you I would get it." Melissa said, sweetly.

"No Melissa, I didn't rent a _Prince_ costume. I rented a Michael Myers costume." Damon said, as he held up his bag.

"You are going as Prince." Melissa said, disappointedly.

Damon rolled his eyes at her and then walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He looked for a bathroom, but found a spare bedroom instead. He went into the room quickly and then closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Open up the door Damon." Melissa said, as she beat on the door.

"Baby, baby, leave him alone," Stefan said, as he wrapped his arms around Melissa's waist, pulling her to him and then kissed her lips.

"Why is your cousin being such an ass? I'm just trying to help him land Bonnie. If she sees that he is dressed as Prince she will think that they have something in common. Women go ape shit over stuff like that," Melissa pouted.

"I know they do, but he's a grown man, and he has the right to dress in whatever he wants, so let him be, okay, and besides, him and Bonnie seem to be hitting it off okay. Don't you think?" Stefan touched Melissa's chin tenderly as he tried cheering her up.

"Um, I guess," Melissa pouted, as she gently pushed away from Stefan and then folded her arms over her chest.

Damon stood on the other side of the door, listening to Stefan and Melissa, as they talked about him. The blue eyed man frowned up in thought. Caring how a person felt wasn't something that he was use to feeling, but lately Stefan and his little family, along with Bonnie, had him feeling compassion, and he didn't like it, because these feelings were like introducing oil to water. It made him feel distressed and out of place. He looked down at his costume, and then rolled his eyes in irritation. "Shit," he mumbled. He then opened the door to see Stefan and Melissa still standing there.

"Where's the costume Melissa?" Damon asked, in a low husky voice.

"YAAAAY!" Melissa shouted, as she jumped up and down.

"…and please don't tell me you two are going as Morris Day and Sheila E.?"

Stefan burst into a fit of laughter but sobered quickly.

"No, I am going as something way worse."

"What?" Damon asked, as he leaned against the door, waiting for Melissa.

"Hansel." Stefan said, shamefully, and then hung his head low.

Damon snickered. "Dude."

"Alright Damon, here's your costume." Melissa, handed Damon the costume, and then she and Stefan left the raven haired man alone in the room, which was actually Bonnie's when she stayed over. The married coupled got dressed in their room, and Damon in Bonnie's.

Damon, removed his shirt quickly and then opened the bag with the costume in it. It was purple, and he cringed. He placed his hands on his hips and then tilted his head back to the ceiling closing his eyes in annoyance. He then sat on the bed and shook his head as he linked his hands together in front of him. He couldn't understand for the life of him, why he was going through such great lengths for a woman that he had already decided to kill.

He then fell back onto the bed, starring up at the ceiling before turning around and seeing a picture of Bonnie, Michael, and Melissa on the night side table. He sat up on the bed and then grabbed the picture. He unconsciously, rubbed over Bonnie's smiling image and then little Michael's. A slight smiled formed on his face. Once he became aware of what he was doing, he hurriedly put the frame down and grabbed his costume.

Damon got dressed quickly and then stood in the mirror frowning up at himself.

"Hey, are you ready?" Melissa asked, as she knocked at the door.

"Unfortunately," Damon bellowed.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," Damon said, in a raised voice. "Why not, you've already forced all of your other ideas onto me, why not invade my privacy too." Damon mumbled.

"Oh, my God, you look amazing." Melissa walked around Damon. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow at the woman before lightly smiling.

The tan woman then stood in front of him. Her eyes traveling down his rugged face and perfectly manicured stubble, down his chest, and then she stopped, her gaze lingering on his crotch. "Oh, you need to button this jacket. You've got a lot of junk up front. Ooooh damn, Bonnie is so lucky. Oh, my, Gawd," Melissa said, as she buttoned up his jacket, and then gently rubbed over his chest and continued to grunt. "Um, um, um, **_unf_**."

"You do know that you are a married woman, right?" Damon asked, coolly.

"Oh calm down, I'm not flirting with you. It doesn't hurt to look." Melissa, winked at Damon.

"Look at what?" Stefan asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Damon's penis," Melissa said, nonchalantly, after snatching her head over to her husband. Stefan spit out his drink and then started choking. His very outgoing wife never ceased to amaze him, which is why he was so in love with her.

"…but seriously Stefan, doesn't he look good?"

Stefan looked over at Damon in his puffy white shirt and purple suit, which was an exact replica of what Prince wore on the cover of his Purple Rain album and then he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stefan please don't," Damon said, disappointedly, with a wounded look on his face.

* * *

"Can you drive a little faster?" Melissa fussed, from the back seat.

The raven haired man tuned her out. Because of Damon's life style, he made sure he followed the law to the tee (if you could call killing people following the law) but never the less, if the speed limit were five he would do four or five, he'd make sure he stayed off the polices radar.

"Melissa, calm down. He's doing the speed limit." Stefan turned and smiled at his wife.

"Just go over five miles. We're going to be late. I told Bonnie I'd help her."

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance and then straightened up one of his frilly sleeves. He looked at the sleeve for a tick, before rolling his eyes, and then quickly put his attention back on the road. He was very angry to say the least to be in the get up.

They finally made it to Bonnie's house. The party was already packed. Damon, began to panic once the gates opened. He remembered that he had already been in Bonnie's home and the housekeeper had seen him. "Oh great," he mouthed underneath his breathe.

"You say something?" Stefan asked.

"No, just had a thought."

He parked the car and they quickly went inside. Damon, looked around the place carefully, trying to spot Myra.

"Come on you guys. Come help me, Martha is not here tonight, and Bonnie needs our help." Melissa said, and then Greta grabbed her Hansel by the hand, pulling him roughly to the kitchen. Damon took a sigh of relief at the revelation of Myra not being there, and then quickly followed his cousins to the kitchen.

"BONNIE!"

"MELISSA!" Bonnie yelled, and then the women ran to each other like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Damon, smiled big and bright unknowingly. Everyone and everything in the room seemed to disappear as an invisible light shined down over Bonnie. Her hair was full of volume and wavy, and her costume was a black leather bustier that she wore with six inch heels, stockings, a garter belt, a black cape, and elbow length gloves. Bonnie, was the epitome of sexy, and Damon, was coming unglued as he drooled at the sight of her.

"Hi Damon," Bonnie said, bringing the blue eyed man out of his daydream.

"H…h…h…h…," Damon stuttered.

"Spit it out," Stefan chuckled. "Dude, did your brain go on vacation?" Stefan teased.

Damon shot Stefan dagger eyes, and the green eyed man lost his smile.

"Hi Bonnie," Damon said, in an achy voice.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you came dressed as Prince. I'm Apollonia," Bonnie said, excitedly.

"Yes, I know. Prince would know his Apollonia anywhere." Damon said, seriously as he looked at Bonnie with a very intensive gaze.

Bonnie, Stefan, and Melissa, ceased everything. The comment floored them.

Bonnie bit her lip nervously as she fiddled her hands in front of her. She sighed and then desperately tried to shake off the romantic comment.

"Maybe later we can do a duet?" She teased, and then hit Damon's left arm playfully.

"Yeah, maybe." he was still serious. "Do you need some help?"

"Actually no, I hired a boat load of people to help me. I haven't been at my best self lately, so I thought I better hire some help. You know, just in case I feel like going to my room and crying." Bonnie said, sadly.

"Oh God, Bonnie," Melissa said, nastily. "Stop being so gullible. You need to get over that jerk."

"...and you need to calm the fuck down," Damon said, coldly, as he looked at Melissa with a scowl on his face.

Stefan snapped his head over at Damon and frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not fight you guys. Damon, it is okay. Melissa and I fight, it's our thing." Bonnie turned to Damon, and explained, sweetly.

"Yeah Damon, so you calm the fuck down," Melissa shot back and then grabbed two beers from the cooler. She handed one to Stefan, and then she popped the top on hers and took a swallow.

The raven haired man couldn't help but feel so out of place in social settings, but he was trying, and it was all because he wanted Bonnie. "You are right, sorry," Damon said, as he held his hands up in surrender, and then walked over to the cooler grabbing himself a beer as well.

"Alright you guys, come on. I want you to meet some of my other friends." Bonnie grabbed, Melissa's hand and then led her out to the party.

Damon, watched as the others walked out. Stefan, turned around and looked at his cousin. "You coming man?" Stefan asked, coolly.

"No man, parties are not my thing." Damon smirked, cocking an eyebrow, and then held his beer up to his cousin before taken a sip. Stefan returned the cool gesture, and then left.

Damon, watched Bonnie and his cousin's from a dark corner of the house. He had downed three bears and now he was on his second glass of bourbon.

"Hello handsome, would you like to dance?" The brunette asked.

"Piss off bitch." Damon said, nastily and then took a sip of his drink.

"Well fuck you asshole." The woman huffed, and then walked off.

The woman had unknowingly, interrupted his ogling of Bonnie. He wasn't enjoying the party, but he was enjoying the way Bonnie sashayed around in her heels and her bustier. He was becoming even more in love with her smile, as he gawked at her from the corner.

Bonnie's eyes had finally caught Damon's. He stood up straight immediately when he spotted her looking at him. She walked over to him, and he swallowed nervously as she got closer.

"Hey you, are you enjoying my party?" She asked sweetly, as she slightly smiled at him.

"Yes." Damon answered anxiously.

"Well don't you want to mingle with me and your cousins?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Damon said, unsurely.

Bonnie held out her hand to him. The blue eyed man looked down at her hand, and swallowed nervously, again. He slowly took her hand and then rubbed his thumb across the back of it sweetly. The amber eyed girl, swallowed nervously as the warmth from Damon's hand sent chills over her body. She then began to lead him through the crowd. A slow song came on, halting them in their tracks, because to their surprise it was Prince's Purple Rain. They both burst into a fit of laughter as they continued to hold hands.

"May I have this dance?" Damon asked, as he looked over at Bonnie, flashing her the most innocent of smiles.

"Of course Prince can dance with his Apollonia." Bonnie, stepped a little closer to him and they began to sway as Damon snaked his arm around her waist and Bonnie rested her hand on his shoulder, as they linked their fingers together in the air.

"So…is Halloween your favorite Holiday?" Damon asked.

"Well…yes and no, when I was a kid, I never got the chance to go trick a treating. My dad traveled a lot, and I was always with him. I didn't have a lot of friends. Of course I was extremely young then too. When I was nine, I was taken in by a foster parent. She was a lot older and she never trusted me to go trick a treating with the kids in the neighborhood."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, it is okay, I'm don't feel overly distraught when this time of year comes around, but I do envy it when people talk about all the fun they had when they trick a treated as kids and teenagers."

"I just had a brilliant idea." Damon said, as a huge smile flashed across his face.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look." Bonnie laughed.

"So do you have to hang around this joint all night?"

"No, I don't, and what do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked, with a curious look on her face.

"I want to take you, Mrs. Mikaelson, trick a treating."

"Oh, my God, no, I couldn't," Bonnie began to laugh.

"…and why not. I think...you owe it to yourself to live a little, and rich people's fun is nothing like middle class and poor people's fun, so come on." Damon, grabbed her hand and then sought out Melissa and Stefan. He found them and then filled them in on what he wanted to do and they were game.

Melissa and Bonnie changed into more comfortable clothing. Bonnie slid on a pair of skinny jeans over her bustier, and some combat boots, and Melissa changed into some sneakers.

Damon drove them back to his neighborhood after picking up some Halloween bags from the store. Bonnie got out of the car feeling nervous. She then looked around at all the kids walking up and down the street, and smiled.

"You ready?" Damon asked. Bonnie nodded and then the raven haired man took her hand. The four of them walked, swiftly to their first house. Damon, explained to her the rules of trick a treating, letting her know she could only visit the houses with their porch lights on. Stefan, rang the doorbell of their first house. He was a little inebriated.

"Let's get this party started." He said to the others as he slurred his words.

"Why hello." The home owner answered, with a candy ball in hand.

"TRICK A TREAT!" Stefan yelled, as he threw his hands to the heavens, closing his eyes.

Bonnie, Damon, and Melissa, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Whoa, aren't you all a little too old for trick a treating?" The white headed man let out a loud chortle.

"Yeah we are a little too old, but my friend here has never trick a treated. She was a deprived child, so please make her dreams come true." Damon explained, sweetly, and then flashed the men a crocked smiled.

"Oh why of course. Come here little lady."

Bonnie gushed as she opened her bag. The man filled her bag and then the others. He then said goodbye and closed the door.

"Oh my God, this is so fun," Bonnie said, excitedly, and it was just the first house.

Everyone laughed.

They didn't stop at the one house, they kept going. They ran and laughed as they went from house to house collecting candy and explaining Bonnie's sad story.

"Hey Damon, Bonnie, Melissa has a friend that lives down Mulberry, and we want to visit with her for a while. Can we meet you back at the car in about an hour?"

"Yeah sure." Damon answered, and then he and Bonnie watched Melissa run whilst Stefan chased and grabbed his wife's ass.

"HEY DAMON, LET'S PLAY HIDE AND GO GET LATER!" Stefan yelled, as he turned around to look at Bonnie and Damon.

"SURE!" Damon yelled back and then laughed.

Bonnie and Damon, giggled as they ran to the next house. Their hour was almost up, but there was one more house at the end of the block with its light on.

"Let's go," Damon said, grabbing Bonnie's hand. They ran quickly to the house hand and hand, and then up the steep steps. Once on the porch, Bonnie fell back into the wall sated, and out of breathe. Damon, watched her intently as her chest rose and fell quickly. He prowled over to her, with a dangerous look in his eyes. Bonnie, swallowed, nervously, after noticing his dangerous ravenous gaze. He invaded the caramel skinned girl's space. He was so close that the ruffles on his shirt were pressed up against her bustier.

He took his fingers, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, and then ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"You are so beautiful Bonnie," Damon said, in an achy low husky voice with a painful look on his face.

"It is you, that is beautiful Damon," Bonnie said softly. Her voice deeper, than usual.

Damon began to lean into her, both of them closing their eyes as the blue eyed man drifted into her for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to answer a few questions about the story, and briefly explain what I am trying to convey. I read over some of the comments/reviews and I noticed that I've left some of my readers confused about some things (sorry about that my loves ~LOL!). Damon in this story is molded after the character Dexter. Damon, is a serial killer and an assassin for hire. That is the way he was born, and like Dexter, he does care for his immediate family members like his mother, father, etc., and luckily, Stefan, Melissa, and Michael, which was kind of automatic, and at some point Bonnie, in a very powerful way. He will get better in certain ways, because he must progress, but he will always be a monster somewhat, so he will kill throughout the story, but innocent people at some point, will disappear completely off of his radar, you'll see.

As for Damon's mother, trying to hook her son up with Bonnie, she didn't do that because she condones his behavior, she decided to help her son because it was the first time since Emma, that another human being had elicited a human emotion from her son, and she believed that if she encouraged him and nudge the two together, that it would ignite that glimmer of Damon's human self that was provoked by Bonnie, into something even greater. I hope I did and okay job of explaining this...LOL!

As for Klaus, he didn't choose Bonnie's money over his love for Caroline, he is trying not to get divorced and removed from Bonnie's will before she is assassinated. Everything is willed to him, Stefan, and Melissa. I haven't discussed the will yet, because that was going to be discussed in later chapters when shit gets real hairy. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Enjoy! …and THANK YOU ALL… again, for the lovely comments. Some of you are so excited and it makes me want to pump these chapters out for you hurriedly. I hate to keep people waiting, especially when they are moved by my work. I promise to try and keep things lively, and write scenes that will dig into your emotions.

**OMF Chapter 7**

"Hey, there you two are." Stefan yelled, after Bonnie and Damon.

Just as the raven haired man's lips were about to meet Bonnie's, Stefan interrupted.

Damon and Bonnie composed themselves quickly. The last thing Bonnie wanted was for them to see her cheating, although she knew Melissa, would absolutely love it.

"Hey, Melissa." Bonnie said, uncomfortably, as she watched her friend drudge up the steps.

"Have you two knocked on the door?" Stefan asked, before stepping onto the porch.

"No, not yet, Bonnie needed to rest." Damon, smiled over at Bonnie.

The caramel skinned woman looked at him achingly whilst Damon, gazed at her with a smoldering face. He cupped her chin with his finger and thumb and then winked at her before looking back over at Stefan who was now ringing the doorbell.

A mahogany man answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Wow! You guys look a little too old for trick a treating." The man laughed.

"Yeah, we are, but my lady here, has never been trick a treating a day in her life." Damon expressed, fondly. Damon's introduction of who Bonnie was to him left Melissa, Stefan, and the caramel skinned woman stunned as he explained his ladies sad tale as a child to the gentleman.

"I decided to bring her out so she could experience this cool event. It's one less thing to add to her bucket list." Damon, lightly, chuckled, and then looked at Bonnie. He instinctively placed an arm around her waist. His eyes seem to twinkle as he looked at her. The amber eyed girl, unknowingly, followed suit, as she placed her arm around Damon's waist and then smiled up at him.

"Well alright than. I'm happy to make someone's day a little brighter." The homeowner said, and then grabbed his bowl of candy.

Damon and Bonnie, walked closer to the front door. She held up her bag of candy with one hand, leaving her other arm behind the raven haired man's back. The blue eyed man did the same as he grabbed the other side of her bag with his free hand, opening the sack. They held the bag up together, and the man dropped the candy inside. They said goodnight to the gentleman and then they left the man's porch. Melissa and Stefan, strolled in front of Damon and Bonnie, hand and hand.

Bonnie and Damon, continued to walk with their arms around each other's. She found comfort in his arms. Damon was clueless to what he was doing. His actions said something entirely different from what he told his mother and himself.

They all strolled down the well-lit street chatting amongst themselves.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Damon asked, in a deep voice, with his arm still wrapped around Bonnie's waist.

Bonnie, could feel the slight rumble in his chest as her head rested under his arm against the side of his chest. Damon's hand lightly, pulled, and massaged at her clothing as he held tightly to her waist, causing Bonnie's center to lightly throb. She never thought she'd ever feel such a feeling for any other man besides Klaus, but now those feelings were being stimulated by the mysterious raven haired man.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Bonnie said, sweetly.

"I'm glad to hear it, because you deserve it Bonnie." Damon said, as he looked down at her harmoniously.

They were now back at the car. Everyone hopped inside before Damon. He pulled off his purple jacket, placing it over the head rest of his seat. He then rolled up his frilly sleeves. Bonnie, watched him promiscuously, with her mouth partially opened. She took a deep breath as she shifted in the front seat nervously. The raven haired man climbed in, and started up the car. Bonnie's eyes wandered from his nicely shaped hands to his biceps. The shirt hugged his muscular arms just right.

They rode back to Bonnie's house quietly, Damon, and the caramel skinned girl occasionally, smiling at each other as they listened in on Stefan and Melissa's dirty talk and kissing from the back seat. Bonnie, rested her elbow on the door, and the other on the arm rest, as she watched the scenery roll by speedily. She than felt Damon's warm arm next to hers on the arm rest. She unconsciously, moved her arm closer. Damon, looked down at her arm touching his. Her fiery skin caused a violent twitch in his loin. He closed and opened his legs, adjusting in his seat, trying to massage out the wonderful feeling welling up in his manhood.

He swallowed, nervously. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. He moved his hand under hers, and then placed his thumb on the top of her hand and his fingers underneath the palm of hers, and clutched her hand tightly. Bonnie, shifted, nervously in her seat, again, but she kept her hand put, never looking down at his hand as it clutched hers.

They held that same pose until they were back at her house. The gang was relieved to see that everyone had gone. Damon felt a little disappointed at the fact that he had to separate his hand from hers.

"Bonnie, do you need us to stay and help with cleanup?" Melissa asked.

"No, I hired people for that. I'm sure they kept the house straightened up along the way while the guest were here. I may have a few things in the kitchen to straighten up though, if you want to help with that." Bonnie explained.

They went into the house quickly. Bonnie, looked around her home scrutinizing it with an extensive gaze. She shrugged as she pushed her bottom lip up into her top one. She was pleased with the work that the hired help had provided. They all went to the kitchen, Stefan grabbing a few beers from the cooler and then tossed one over to Damon.

"Thanks. I can't believe you still have some left?" Damon, lightly, chortle as he looked over at Bonnie.

"Come on Stefan, let's go watch a movie?" Melissa, looked at Stefan, and then winked as she gestured to Damon and Bonnie behind their backs.

"Ah yes, let's go watch a movie." Stefan said, robotically, almost given away Melissa's plan and then laughed, hilariously. He grabbed his wife's hand and then they quickly left the room.

"Some help she turned out to be." Damon laughed, as he watched the married couple leave the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie, looked over at Damon, and chuckled.

That same ravenous look that Damon gave Bonnie when they almost kissed had returned. Bonnie's smile did that to him. Bonnie, sobered, her and Damon, sharing another tension filled moment.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, in a soft voice as she looked over to him with a serious face.

"Yeah," Damon answered, coolly.

"Tonight, we almost kissed."

"I know. Do you want to finish what we started?" Damon smirked.

Bonnie, smiled, and then looked down at the marble top counter and then started to trail her fingers over the patterns in the material.

"Damon, I won't lie, I'm starting to feel something for you, but I'm a married woman, and I can't quite say my relationship with my husband is over. Do you understand?" Bonnie, spoke with her head hung low, and then looked up at Damon, awaiting his answer.

"I like you Bonnie, and I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Now…" Damon, looked at Bonnie, intensively, and then prowled over to her. He ran his fingers down her face like he did before and Bonnie melted like butter at his touch.

"You can't feel this way about me, Damon." She said, in a weakened voice with watery eyes.

"Like hell I can't," Damon said, in a low husky voice, still looking at Bonnie, intensely. "Klaus is going to break your heart, and I will be the one to mend it."

Bonnie, closed her eyes as she fell into Damon's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly to him. She began to weep in his warm embrace. Damon, rubbed the back of her head tenderly, as he looked out into the kitchen with a distant look in his eyes. A scowl began to set over his face, as his feelings for Bonnie, mixed, violently with his true self. There was a war brewing within him, and it was eating him alive. He had no empathy, only a few people were able to reach that part of Damon, and he had sworn to one of those people (who was now deceased) that he would never love another, but here he stood, going back on that promise as his feelings for Bonnie, were rapidly, amplifying.

He began to grow angry with himself, because he didn't know if he could keep that promise to Emma for much longer. Damon, pictured himself snapping Bonnie's neck, just to rid himself of his inner turmoil, but the horrifying thought off killing Bonnie, almost knocked the wind out of him and had caused him to flinch as he held her in his embrace. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to flush that bad imagine from his mind. He suddenly, grabbed, Bonnie, by her shoulders tightly, scaring her as he ripped her hastily away from him, still gripping her shoulders securely. Her smile always troupe a light over his darkness, and it allowed him to get in contact with his human self, and it was in this moment that he saw what his mother was trying to tell him.

"Smile?" Damon said, in a painful voice.

"What?" Bonnie said, confused.

"Smile, for me?" Damon, took Bonnie's face into his hands. He massaged and held her face so tightly, her eyes slanted up into her temple as he starred at her with a painful look on his face.

"I don't think I can," Bonnie said, sadly.

"Your smile is the light at the end of my tunnel, and I need to see it, because if I don't, I might kill…" He quickly paused, and then chuckled. "Just smile Bonnie. You have so much to be thankful for."

"I know, but I'm so torn. I want to get to know you, but I still love my husband. I can't see you anymore Damon, at least not until I know what it is that I want." Bonnie, explained herself sadly.

Damon, stood up straight, looking at Bonnie, indifferently. He wasn't angry with her. He respected her.

"I understand, and I'm okay with that." Damon, cupped her chin with his thumb and fingers, and then leaned into Bonnie. He kissed her soft lips, letting his lips linger for a spell before pulling away, their lips making the smacking sound as their mouths parted ways.

He left the kitchen quickly, Bonnie, instinctively, followed behind him, with tears in her eyes. Damon, put his hand on the door knob, and then turned around, he smiled at Bonnie, her lips curled up as a tear slipped from her right eye, and then Damon left. Bonnie fell gently back into the wall and then drifted down to the floor and began to cry. She couldn't help but feel like she had just let the best damn thing that could have happened to her just walk right out of her life.

* * *

"Detectives, it's nice of you to join me." Abby Wilson said, with a scowl on her face.

"Talk to Mr. Salvatore here. He's the one that stayed up all night trick a treating and banging his wife." Alaric said, mockingly.

"Will you shut up?" Stefan said, angrily as he placed his hands roughly on his hips and then shot his partner dagger eyes.

"Alright girls, focus," Abby warned.

"So what do we have?" Stefan asked.

"We have a white male in his mid to late thirties, shot in the head with what looks to be a high powered rifle. I'm sure he was lured to this vacant building by his killer, and from what we can tell so far, our shooter had to have been set up across the street." Abby explained.

Stefan, walked over to the window and then looked over at the apartment building. "…but that's an apartment building and every apartment is probably occupied. What are the chances that our assassin would find a vacant apartment?" Stefan asked, in disbelief.

"Well whomever this person is, they're good. I am dying to know how they did it myself." Abby said, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah me too." Stefan said, with a curious look on his face.

"Well once forensics gets a clear direction on where our victim was standing, and the trajectory of our bullet, we can then pin point the exact floor and apartment our assassin used." Alaric explained.

"…and hopefully, we can find out who our killer is. No doubt our assassin is a pro and he or she probably doesn't have a record." Abby said, disappointedly.

"Well I guess we better head back to the station and see if we can identify our victim." Stefan said, casually.

Abby, left first. Alaric couldn't help but watch her ass as she left the room.

"Dude, why are you always watching her ass?" Stefan snickered.

"Okay, I have something to tell you, but please don't tell."

"Oh God, you slept with the lieutenant?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, but it's more than just sex. I think I'm falling in love."

"Oh God, I really don't need to hear this." Stefan said, and then walked out of the room.

"Hey man, don't you want to hear the details?" Alaric, ran after his partner.

* * *

Ushi, met with Mr. Vladimir. Things went swimmingly, but she hit a pump in the road, when Elijah refused to wire her the money. The man refused to give her more money because he believed his brother could sweep Bonnie off of her feet and win her back, and that her first assassin (Damon) would pull through. Ushi, became blaring mad. She always believed that all men were idiots, and dealing with Klaus and Elijah, let her know how right she was. She knew that Klaus would royally mess up. She had worked for Elijah, a long time. She heard the brother's fiery conversation about Klaus's fuck ups and gambling problems.

Ushi, decided to go about getting the money another way. She had friends in high places. It wouldn't be too hard for her to get two hundred and fifty grand.

The Asian woman went quickly to work, looking for a new donor for her devious plan.

* * *

A week later, Martha was getting ready for her book club meeting. Damon took his mother shopping for finger foods and drinks for her guest. The raven haired man had yet to tell his mother that he and Bonnie, had expressed their hidden desires for each other. Since Bonnie, didn't chose him or make herself exclusive to getting to know him, he felt it was unnecessary for him to share with his mother about their conversation. He felt that it would only give his mother false hope. Damon, was disappointed. He was pretty sure that Bonnie would take her cheating husband back and that angered him.

He was also feeling a little distressed too because he had not heard from the Asian lady, which meant that she was probably planning on getting rid of him and Bonnie, so now he would have to watch Bonnie's house full time, at least for twelve hours a day. It was times like this he wished he had a partner in crime. He would love to tell Stefan about what was happening, but his cousin was an officer of the law, so he was bound by an oath, and the last thing he needed was to be arrested.

"So Damon, how did things go at Bonnie's Halloween party?" Martha asked.

"The party was a week ago mother, and you are just now asking me about it," Damon smiled, as he pushed his mother's basket alongside her.

"Well, I'd thought you'd might come to me and tell me how things went, but since you never did, I decided to let sleeping dogs lie."

"So, why are you asking me about it now?"

"I've noticed you sulking around the house, and that is not something _you_…of all people do. Nothing affects you enough that it would cause you to brood." Martha said, and then looked over at her son.

"Well, I had a nice time. Bonnie, had never trick a treated, so Melissa, Stefan, and myself decided to take her out and show her a good time." Damon explained, fondly, his lips curling up into a smirk as he spoke about their night.

"Well how sweet of you."

"Yes, how sweet of me." Damon said, as he leaned over the basket, pushing it sluggishly along.

"Am I to assume that you are pulling out of the job, now that you and Bonnie are bonding?"

Damon, remained silent. He knew if he answered his mother, it would just encourage her to ask more questions, and he wasn't ready to be cross-examined by his mother.

"Well, is it okay for me to invite Bonnie over for my book club meeting tonight?" His mother ignored the fact that her son didn't answer her question.

"No mom, I don't think that is a good idea, so please don't." Damon warned.

"Okay, I won't."

Damon and his mother checked out, and then went straight home where the raven haired man helped his mother get ready for her get together. Damon, then left his mother in the kitchen.

The blue eyed man grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and then called Stefan.

"Hey man, what's up?" Damon greeted.

"Damon, wow, I can't believe you called me. What's up?" Stefan answered.

"My mom's book club is tonight, and that's a little too much estrogen for me," Damon chuckled.

"Well okay, do you want to have a few drinks at Casey's Irish pub and play a little pool?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I will meet you there around six. Is that cool?"

"Alright." Stefan confirmed, and then they hung up with each other.

Martha, was astounded that her son had called Stefan, and was going to hang out with him. Damon had never done that before, if Martha, didn't have a healthy heart, she would have died right there on the spot from pure shock.

She walked to the kitchen entrance slowly, looking at her son, stunned. Damon, turned around slowly. He then looked up to see the astonishing look on his mother's face.

"I'm assuming you heard my conversation." Damon, placed his hands on his hips, his lips curling up to form his crocked little smile.

"I'm proud of you Damon. Welcome to living a normal life sweetie"

Damon, lightly, chuckled before pinching the bridge of his nose and then jogged upstairs to his room.

Martha, hastily, ran to her purse, ripping out her phone. She called Melissa. The two women decided to work together to try and get Bonnie to come over. Martha, then called her other friends pushing back her meeting so that Damon, would come home to a house full of women, and Bonnie Mikaelson.

* * *

Stefan, walked in to the bar, looking around carefully for Damon, he was happy to see the man sitting at the bar. Damon, spotted his cousin, and then waved him over.

"Hey man," Stefan addressed.

"Hey," Damon said, dryly, and then gulped down the rest of his scotch.

"Wow, it must be rough. What's going on?" Stefan asked, as he looked at his cousin concerned.

"Sir, would you like a drink?" The bar keep asked.

"Yeah, crown and cook, please." Stefan, placed his order with the bar tender and then looked back over at his cousin.

"That'll be seven dollars."

Stefan, paid the man. The bar keep made his drink and then rushed it back over to him.

"So what's up?" Stefan asked, again.

"Nothing," Damon said, robotically.

"I seen Bonnie, yesterday. She asked about you." Stefan said, and then took a sip of his drink.

"Bonnie asked about me?" Damon, snatched his head over to his cousin. He whipped his head around to the man so fast, the move should have caused him to get whiplash.

Stefan, lightly, giggled. "Yeah man, she did."

"Well how is she? Is she back with Klaus?"

"No. I mean she's wavering. She may go back and she may not, but I think after meeting you. It's really making her see things a little more clearly."

"Well knowing her, has really help me to see things a little more clearly too. What do you think I should do? I really like her Stefan. I know if I spend a little more time with her, I will find that she's the one for me."

"Don't give up on her. When she talks about you, her eyes light up. You know, the same way your eyes light up," he paused. "Yeah gurl." Stefan, sang, teasingly.

Damon, let out a light chortle. "Shut up, now come on, I want to whoop your ass at some pool before I leave."

"I don't know now, I've been told I'm a shark."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, put your money where your mouth is." Damon said, as he got up and started walking toward the pool table with Stefan on his heels.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Melissa."

"What are you doing tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie said, sadly, and then sighed.

"You need to get out of the house. Martha, called me. She said that she's having her book club tonight. They're reading, 'Pride and Prejudice,' and she was sweet enough to invite us over."

"I don't think that is a good idea Melissa. I have to stay away from Damon, seeing him, will only cloud my judgment."

"Bonnie, Damon, won't even be there. He and Stefan went out to play pool and have some drinks. Are you really going to take your pain out on Mrs. Martha? She is such a sweet little lady, and she is lonely over there." Melissa, laid her guilt trip on real thick, as she smiled, devilishly in her bathroom mirror. The tan woman was feeling pretty proud of herself for duping her bestfriend.

"Oh, she's lonely? Well, I have read, and do have a copy of the book. I guess we can go. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I will pick you up. Your car is bad for the environment. I'll be there in half an hour, so be ready."

* * *

An hour and a half later, they were sitting in Damon's home laughing and talking with Mrs. Salvatore and her lovely friends, and to Bonnie's surprise, Damon Salvatore, walked through the front door. She sat up quickly on the couch, and looked at the man in horror.

Damon, looked at Bonnie, curiously as he pushed his eyebrows into his forehead. "What the hell?" He whispered.

Melissa and Martha, smiled, sneakily over at each other.

"Mom, what's going on? I thought your get together was at seven?" Damon, still had a disappointed look on his face.

"I had to push it back, something came up. Please, why don't you join us?"

Damon, looked annoyed. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, sitting it by his mother. He was a bit smashed, so his judgment was a little impaired. Under normal circumstances, he would have declined his mother's invitation to sit in on her book club meeting. After sitting, he glanced over at Bonnie, and smiled, sweetly. She looked away quickly. Damon, rolled his eyes in response to her rebuffing of him, and then let out a ridiculous short chortle under his breathe.

"So, Damon, tell us what you thought about the book, and who are some of your favorite characters? One of Martha's friends asked, politely. All eyes in the room were now on him, even Bonnie's. She looked at him with a guilty look on her face.

"I thought…" Damon said, and then shifted in his seat nervously as if he were uncomfortable. He then rubbed his hand over his face tiredly before slapping his leg. "I like the book, you know, for the most part. I thought, Mr. Darcy, was a pertinacious arrogant fucker, who could stand a kick in the gut sometimes, you know." Damon, scratched the side of his face, as he continued to talk.

The women in the room cringed at Damon's choice of words. His mother gripped the arm of her chair anxiously, a shameful look forming on her face.

"…and I thought Elizabeth Bennett, was quite clever and light hearted, even though she was a judgmental fucking bitch at times. I mean, like when Mr. Darcy went to her, asking for her hand in marriage. She got all up in arms because he was being honest with her, the stupid bitch should have been glad someone wanted to marry her ass. I mean her only other option was her God damn cousin. I mean what the fuck. She had no social standings. What did she expect? You know." Damon explained, very bluntly, and then rode back in his chair, looking around at the woman with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Well, my, my, that was certainly a very colorful description of the book, Mr. Salvatore." The woman said, uneasily.

Martha pushed her forehead into her hand shamefully. It was all Melissa, could do to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter at Damon's behavior as she took a swallow of her ice tea and then forced some cucumber sandwiches into her mouth.

Damon, rarely cursed in front of his mother, and Martha, realized her son, must have been intoxicated, so she gave him a pass. Damon, was respectful, if nothing else.

"Well Bonnie, what do you think about the book sweetheart?" Martha, gained her composure. She hoped that Bonnie's light heartedness would rub off on her son's crass temperament.

"I loved the underlying sexual tension between the two characters. I love how they tried to fight those inner desires for one another. It was irritating sometimes to see Mr. Darcy, be so arrogant and afraid of what people thought about him, and Elizabeth being together, and it was heartbreaking to see that Elizabeth, didn't believe that he would want her, even though she was quite put out with his behavior at times, and was glad that he didn't want to be with her," Bonnie, giggled. "…but in the end, I'm glad that they gave in to their inner passion. I try to always give in to my inner desires. One most never deny themselves the things that will make them happy in life." Bonnie, smiled at everyone after explaining what she thought about the book.

Everyone's attention was soon brought to Damon, who was hysterically laughing. He doubled over in his chair and slapped his legs uproariously before calming.

"Whew, oh my God, you are on fire Bonnie," Damon said, as he sobered.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked, with a scowl on her face.

"You," Damon, paused. "You're a God damn liar Bonnie. You claim that you give in to your inner passion. That's total fucking bull shit and you know it. You are just a scared little girl, who is comfortable being in a bad marriage because you are afraid to take risk. Your husband did a real number on you lady. You are damaged goods, and maybe you need die Bonnie Mikaelson." Damon said, cruelly.

Everyone sat around the circle in shock.

Bonnie, was utterly astounded by Damon's cruel remark which caused her jaw to drop and her eyes to water.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO DAMON SALVATORE!"

Bonnie jumped up from her seat and then ran to the downstairs bathroom. Damon, jumped up out of his chair, knocking it over in the processing and started after her. Bonnie, tried to slam the bathroom door shut, but Damon, jammed his foot in the entrance. The caramel skinned woman pushed her weight up against the door, trying to keep him out.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Bonnie yelled, tears falling from her amber eyes.

Damon, finally forced himself into the bathroom. Bonnie, stumbled back to bathtub, almost falling inside. Damon, looked at her with a glaring look in his eyes, and Bonnie looked at him with fear in hers. The raven haired man grabbed the woman by the waist and then pushed her up against the wall before crashing his lips into hers.

He placed his hands on the wall, and one knee against it between her legs to steady himself. Bonnie, opened her mouth, letting Damon's tongue move in and out of her mouth quickly. Their heads bobbed and weaved over each other's heatedly. Bonnie, grabbed and pulled at the bottom front of his shirt furiously with one hand and feverishly rubbed his neck and her fingers through his hair with the other. They moaned in each other's mouth as their tongues twirled around each other's swiftly. They eased out of the kiss for breathe and then dove right back in for more.

A burning sexual desire had been welling up in Damon, since he laid eyes on Bonnie, and now a part of him was finally in her, and even though it was his tongue, he enjoyed every bit of it. They finally broke away from each other. Damon rested his forehead against hers, his warm breathe blowing in her face, and Bonnie's hot breathe blowing on his neck as their chest rapidly rose and fell. Bonnie's hand trembled, as she gently ran her hands slowly over Damon's chest. Their eyes were closed, until they finally opened them slowly.

Bonnie, looked into Damon's eyes yearningly, the raven haired man reciprocated her expression. Suddenly, a glaring look flashed in the caramel skinned woman's eyes. She slapped the blue eyed man across his cheek, and then tried to run off, but he grabbed her by her wrist roughly, pulling her back in for another kiss, before taken her face into his hands. The kiss was just as passionate and heated as the first. Damon, then pulled away, he suckled tenderly on her bottom lip, and then gently bit it before licking her tongue with the tip of his. He then clasped his lips over her top lip before licking her tongue again, and then he clasped her bottom lip tenderly, once more. He pecked her lips sweetly before ending their kiss all together.

"Stay away from me, Damon," Bonnie said, immediately after their kissed ended.

"Why don't you stop lying to yourself Bonnie? Stop being so God damn afraid of being loved." Damon said, angrily, through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you," Bonnie said, heatedly as she cried. "Just stay the hell away from me." She opened the door, and then ran out of the bathroom.

"Let's go Melissa," Bonnie said, indignantly, as she marched through the living room, stopping briefly to grab her purse.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Martha."

"Don't be darling, this is a good thing." Martha smiled, and her friends looked at her confused.

"Ladies, it was really lovely. We should all do this another time. Peace out," Melissa, threw up a peace sign and then ran out of the house.

Melissa, hurriedly, ran to her car, climbing inside and then snapped her head over to her friend. "What the fuck happened?" Melissa asked, with a concern look on her face.

"We kissed," Bonnie said, still crying.

"Was it good?"

"MELISSA, SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!" Bonnie screamed, as she looked over at her friend.

"Well Bonnie, I just want to fucking know?"

Bonnie, sat in silence for a tick as Melissa began to drive away.

"The kiss was really good Melissa, oh God, he is so fucking hot. I want him so badly, but I'm a married woman," Bonnie cried.

"Let Klaus go Bonnie."

"…but I'm afraid." Bonnie said, sadly. "What am I going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the beautiful and thorough comments. I love when people elaborate on their favorite moments.

I hope you enjoy.

**_OMF Chapter 8_**

Back inside of Damon's house, Martha, walked her guest to the door and said goodbye to them, whilst Damon, stayed held up in the bathroom. He was not embarrassed, because that was not who he was. He wanted Bonnie, and he believed that she meant it when she said she wanted him to stay away from her. He couldn't stay away from Bonnie, everything in him craved her. He raked over his mind, visualizing all the times he had seen her. All the times he had spent with her. He couldn't figure out how he came to like her so much.

He regretted having took the ten million dollar contract. The job of killing Bonnie Mikaelson, had officially turned his entire life upside down.

"Damon," Martha, called to her son as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah," he said dryly, as he sat on the toilet leaning forward, rubbing his hands together slowly.

"What happened with you and Bonnie?"

Damon chuckled, lightly, and then sobered as he sat back against the commode. He then rested his elbow on the bathroom sink, and his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes.

"We kissed. It was epic, and now she's gone."

Martha smiled.

"Don't worry, she will be back."

"How do you know?" Damon asked, with his eyes closed.

"Because she cares for you Damon. She is just torn between you, and her history with her husband. It's not easy to walk away from a marriage, and if it's a bad marriage, she may have developed some self-esteem and trust issues. You just have to give her some time, so be patient."

"I can't mother. I want her. I want her around me all the time. I can't help but wonder if she is the one for me." Damon, expressed himself passionately, as he spoke energetically with his hands, a disappointed look on his face.

"Well I can assure you…she is the one. Out of all the fish in the sea, she brought you this little emotion called anger, anxiousness, and doubts. She gives you life, Damon."

"No mother, what she gives me is a fucking headache," Damon said, angrily, as he quickly got to his feet and then walked swiftly to the kitchen, his mother quick on his heels.

The raven haired man went through the kitchen cabinets fitfully, looking for aspirin.

"WHERE ARE THE GOD DAMN ASPIRIN?!"

Martha, walked over to the kitchen cabinet, opening up the one her son just closed, grabbing him the bottle of aspirin. Damon, looked at her with a shameful look on his face and then grabbed the aspirin.

"Thank you," he said, and then opened the bottle quickly. He popped two aspirins into his mouth and then turned on the faucet, drinking some water from the tap to swallow them. He turned around and then leaned against the countertop, gripping it firmly.

"I know things seem rough right now, but they will get better."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Damon said, with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, son, and when you are ready to talk, I'm here for you. I love you. Goodnight." Martha, kissed her son's cheek, and then rubbed it gently with her hand before turning in for the night.

Damon, stood at the counter, never acknowledging his mother's declaration. There was only one person on his mind, one Bonnie Mikaelson.

* * *

"Hello," Klaus answered his cell.

"Hey Niklaus, it's me, Larry. I've got some bad news. Anton, wants to put a hit out on you."

Klaus, dropped to the sofa, and collapsed back into it. A worried look forming on his face.

"Is it official?"

"No, it's just talk right now, but I'm keeping my eyes open."

"Did you tell him that I will have the money soon?" Klaus asked, and then turned his attention to the door. "Larry, someone's at the door. I will call you later." Klaus, hung up with Larry, and then walked slowly, to the front door.

"Good morning," Caroline said, as she walked in to the house.

"What are you doing here love? What if Bonnie, should come by, and see you here?"

"I'm sorry Klaus, I had to see you. I miss you." Caroline, walked over to her lover and then kissed him on the lips. The man couldn't resist. He kissed her back, and then smiled.

"I've missed you too. What's in the bag?"

"Breakfast."

"Great, I'm hungry." Klaus, grabbed the sack, and then walked it in to the kitchen. Caroline followed.

"So how are things coming along with you and Bonnie?"

"She's uncertain. She's not buying any of my bullshit," Klaus said, disappointedly.

"Well, at least you know it is bullshit," Caroline laughed.

"Get over here you." Klaus, grabbed Caroline, by the waist, tickling her. The blonde screamed out as she laughed. "This is exactly why I love you. You always call me out on my crap."

"Well someone has too," she sobered and then became more serious. "Klaus, I want to ask you something. You said you have to win Bonnie back, until something fell through, and that's when we will be free to be together. What is it that you have planned?"

Klaus, looked at the cabinet blankly. He couldn't tell Caroline, about his true plans, but he had to think of something to tell her, something that wouldn't spook her, something that was completely believable.

"Actually Caroline, there's a prenup. I didn't tell you about it before, because I wasn't sure if you were just with me for my money."

"Well I do love you, and I don't care about how much money you have or don't have," She smiled. "So tell me about the prenup?"

"Well, if I'm caught cheating, I stand to lose everything, so I need her to believe that I wasn't cheating on her with you, and I need her to take me back."

Caroline stood in thought for a moment. She then perked up. She smiled big and bright as if an idea had crossed her mind.

"What?" Klaus asked, as he looked over at her curiously.

"You, should commit suicide." She said, excitedly.

Klaus, spit out his coffee, and bucked his eyes at the woman in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry silly, I'm not going to let you kill yourself. Here is what you do, cut both of your wrist horizontally not vertically, or of course you will die. Then I will rush you to the hospital, and from there, you will call Bonnie, and you will tell her how much you love her, and that you can't live without her, and that you just can't lose her. If she loves you, she won't be able to sit back and watch you hurt yourself over her. She will come back to you for sure." Caroline explained, passively with her arms over her chest.

Klaus, picked the woman up bridal style. "I love you. I love you. You are brilliant."

"I know." Caroline smiled confidently. "Now, are you going to run me upstairs and make love to me or what?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Klaus, ran upstairs hurriedly with Caroline in his arms.

After making love, she cut him superficially on both wrist, and then rushed the man to the hospital. Klaus, couldn't believe the monster he was becoming for money. He was now dragging his sweet and innocent Caroline down his treacherous road of trickery and lies. A small part of him wanted it all to end, but after the call he got from his good friend Larry, about Anton, wanting him dead, it was do or die, and he loved his life more than Bonnie's. His back was now up against the wall. He had to do something, and fast.

* * *

The following morning, Damon, was outside of Bonnie's house, watching and listening. He had already made up in his mind after speaking with Stefan and his mother that he wasn't going to give up on her. Damon, actually had a mission in life, to protect the life of his possible future wife and mother of his children.

Damon's stakeouts weren't as enjoyable as they once were. Things were much more serious now, that he felt her life was in danger. He hate that he was all alone in protecting Bonnie. He began to hate the fact that he was human. He didn't even want to fathom the things that could happen to her while he was deep off in dreamland, drooling on his pillow.

The caramel skinned girl had woken early that morning and so did he. He went to the gym to work off some of his penned up frustration and sexual tension. It did him some good for the most part, but after seeing Bonnie naked, he was back where he started, full off aggression and sexually frustrated.

He did perk up a little, when he heard Bonnie, tell Myra that she was going to the gym to work out. He watched Bonnie, carefully, as she got into her car and drove off. He followed her very cautiously, making sure she didn't spot him. He was happy that he had went to the gym earlier that morning, and was even more thankful that he had brought along extra gym clothes. The odds seem to be forever in his favor when it came to landing Bonnie. He was started to think that fate had a part in all of this.

They finally arrived at the gym. He waited for Bonnie, to park and go inside and then he parked. He waited a few minutes after parking to give her time to settle in, and start her work out. He changed into his gym clothes in the van, and then grabbed some cash out of his wallet. He was sure that he would have to pay a one day fee or buy a membership card, which was worth it, if he got a chance to see Bonnie work up a sweat.

He went inside and was stopped by an attendant at the front desk, luckily, he didn't have to buy a membership, but he did have to pay for the one day service. He walked around the gym, looking for the caramel skinned woman, ignoring all of the gawking women along the way. He finally spotted Bonnie, on the treadmills. Damon, thought very highly of himself, his mother beat high self-esteem into him all throughout his life. He hurriedly and proudly, took off his shirt, and then strutted over to Bonnie, and again, the odds were in his favor, because one of the treadmills next to her, had just opened up.

He speedily got onto the treadmill, turning it on and started jogging. Bonnie didn't see him arrive or get on the machine next to her, because she had on her ear buds, and was looking down at the movie playing on her iPod.

The caramel skinned girl finally looked up, looking into the mirror ahead of her. She soon spotted Damon. Her eyes bucked as she snatched her ear buds out, snapping her head over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked lowly, through gritted teeth.

"I work out here." He smirked.

"You are a fucking liar."

"You are really cute when you're mad."

"Go to hell."

"You took me there last night when you kissed me and left."

"Don't talk to me." Bonnie hissed.

"You stop talking to me."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Um, come again, I didn't hear you," he paused. "…because you were talking to me. You see what I just did there." Damon, flashed her a smoldering smile.

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted, and then pumped up the settings on her treadmill to work off her newly developed frustration, Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie, couldn't hardly keep her eyes off of him. She kept peeking over at the blue eyed man, and every time she would look over at him, he would wink at her, causing the anger in her to continue to brew.

Bonnie, had finished her work out on the treadmill, and then tried leaving Damon, behind, but he was hot on her heels.

"Are you going to keep following me around?" She huffed.

"Yes, until you decided to follow your inner passion. You know, like you always try to do," Damon said, sarcastically.

The two of them stepped into the weight room. All of the equipment was being used, so Bonnie, put down her small backpack and then laid down on the floor. Damon watched, as she hit the mat.

She placed her hands behind her head and then started doing sit ups. Damon got down on the floor and grabbed her feet. Bonnie, started bucking, furiously. "Get your hands off of me." She spat.

"Stop it, you are making a scene." Damon said, in a sing sung voice as pushed his brow into his forehead.

Bonnie, looked around, seeing the curious on lookers. She then fell back to the ground roughly. She closed her eyes for a tick, and then decided to do her exercise. Every time she pushed herself up, she would see Damon, and his silvery blue eyes. He stared at her with a stoic look on his face, trying not to distract her from her routine.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked back.

"I asked you first."

"When two people like each other, it's usually what they do Bonnie." He said, mockingly.

"Why did you say I needed to die? You really hurt my feelings."

"Because, you seem to be given up on life and if you don't want to live, than…," he paused.

"I do want to live, but I am a lady first. A lady doesn't cheat."

"…and a woman doesn't stick around and let her husband disrespect her."

Bonnie stopped, anchoring herself with her hands behind her back, her knees still up in the air, and her legs slightly spread apart. Damon, couldn't help but trail his eyes down to the split between her legs. He blinked his eyes, and then quickly looked into her amber orbs.

"I saw that," Bonnie said, with a serious look on her face.

"Great, now you are mad again."

"No, I'm not mad," She said, passively.

"Bonnie, you like me, and I like you. You cannot tell me you didn't feel that heat and passion between us when we kissed last night?"

"I am a married woman." Bonnie spat, and then turned away from Damon. She laid down on the floor, and started doing pushups, ignoring the question on the floor. "Look Damon, Klaus, wants to make our marriage work, and I want the same thing. Didn't your mother warn you about trying to get with a married woman?" She huffed, as she continued to do her exercise.

The raven haired man smiled, ignoring Bonnie's comments, her words had no affect on him at all. He didn't know why he was in such a playful mood, maybe it was because he kissed her. The kiss seemed to have unlocked a hidden part of him. He couldn't say that he liked it all that much, or that he was even comfortable with feeling this way, but strangely, it did feel good to him in a way so he decided to go with it, and not fight this new emotion that flowed within him. Damon, smiled, mischievously, before climbing onto Bonnie's back, putting all of his weight on her.

"Ugh, ugh, what are you doing?" Bonnie, grunted and hissed.

"Come on, you are strong, lift me up," Damon teased.

Bonnie feebly, tried to lift him up. She was angry at first, but then she began to laugh. Damon's naked arm was touching hers, and he smelled quite pleasant. Her center began to throb and moisten as his warm body laid on top of hers and his member gently, rubbed up against her bottom.

"Damon, please?" She begged.

"You have to say, when," he whispered, seductively, in her ear. His warm minty breathe on her cheek, his lips lightly, brushing up against her skin.

She closed her eyes, and imagined what it would feel like for him to be inside of her, his hot body sprawled out on top of her hot body. Bonnie's center began to moisten and throb even more violently.

"When, when," she panted softly.

Damon, raised up off of her slowly, kneeling in front of her with one knee on the ground and his elbow resting on the other. She turned on her back quickly, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes trailed from his, and then down to his porcelain chiseled chest, and then to the large bulge at the front of his gym shorts. She closed her eyes again, and then opened and closed her legs, massaging out the wonderful feeling welling up in her center.

"Damon, can we please work out?" She asked, sweetly with a frazzled look on her face as she propped herself up on the mat with her elbows.

"Sure." Damon said, and then laid down on the floor beside her.

He started doing pushups, and then Bonnie, joined in. They looked at each other smiling, and then Damon started going faster. Bonnie, realizing what he was doing speed too. They started racing and trying to outdo each other as they did pushups with one hand, and then switching to doing them with their fist. Damon, then started doing pushups with one finger on one arm. Bonnie, looked at him impressed. The raven haired man flashed her, a goofy, proud smile.

Bonnie, then leaped onto his back, causing Damon to crash to the floor.

"Owwww," Damon moaned, and then laughed.

"Pay back is a bitch." Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let me show you how it's done." He started doing pushups again, with Bonnie on his back.

The amber eyed girl let out a loud hearty chuckle as her body began to rise and fall quickly and repeatedly from the floor. She held on tightly, as the raven haired man pushed himself and her up again and again. Bonnie, unconsciously, rubbed over his bare chest, and arms tenderly, massaging her cheek up against his, as she giggled in his ear.

Damon, closed his eyes, letting her touch take him to a wonderful place in his mind. The raven haired man had been caressed by tons of women, but Bonnie's touch ignited a fire in him. A warm and fuzzy feeling began to move inside of him like hot lava, he hadn't felt anything that could rival this feeling since he was sixteen years old.

Damon's impish face had soon turned into an angelic one as thoughts of the sweet moments he had already spent with Bonnie, swam around in his mind.

The monster was falling, he was falling deliriously in love with his prey, Bonnie Mikaelson.

* * *

Bonnie, smiled the entire ride home. She enjoyed the time she spent with Damon. She didn't want it to end, but at last, work called. Though she wasn't running her father's company, she still attended the board meetings since she was a major shareholder. After leaving the board meeting, she went down town to work on some things for her new foundation. Bonnie, wasn't at all put out with being busy and having work to do. Damon, was right, sometimes being rich could be boring. After traveling the seven seas and seeing all there was to see, she dreaded coming home to an empty house. After all, no one wanted to have all the money in the world, and no one to share it with.

Bonnie, was incredibly lonely, and she felt this way even whilst married to Klaus, which is why she was so thankful for having Stefan, and Melissa, in her life. They were all the family she had, and also Myra, whom she had come to love like a mother. She literally had no one. Her mother and father were an only child like her, and all of her grandparents were no longer living. Her foster mother Victoria, died when she was nineteen years old, leaving her completely alone until she met Stefan and Melissa in college.

Bonnie, strolled in to the house in her four inch heels and grey pants suit. She rushed right to the kitchen. The wonderful aroma coming from the room called to her angry stomach.

"Myra, what smells so delicious?" Bonnie rushed right over to the woman, showering her with sweet kisses on her cheek, and then squeezed her tightly to her.

"Well I thought I'd make you a nice southern meal, something to feed your soul. I made you some fried chicken, red beans, and rice, greens, and for desert, an apple pie."

"Ooooh," Bonnie rubbed her hands together with anticipation. She washed her hands and then fixed Myra a plate of food, sitting it down at the table.

"Myra, sit. Let's have dinner together," Bonnie suggested as she pulled out a chair for the woman.

"Oh no, I'm still on duty. Now you've worked all day, sit down and eat sweetie."

"Myra, if you don't sit and have dinner with me, I'm going to order a pizza, and I will let all of your hard work go to waste." Bonnie spat.

The woman laughed, and then took a seat in front of the plate Bonnie fixed for her. The caramel skinned girl then fixed her plate before sitting down beside Myra. They ate their food in silence, casually looking over at each other smiling. The elder lady was really happy that Bonnie, had put Klaus out. She had been intending to talk to her play daughter about her future plans for her and that cheater husband of hers.

"So Bonnie, have you made a decision about your marriage. I don't mean to pry, but you just seem to be a little happier since Mr. Mikaelson has been gone, I know you have good and bad nights, but for the most part, I think that you are happy, so I must know, are you going to take him back?"

"I've been thinking a lot about my marriage to Klaus. I really wanted us to work, but since he's been gone, I've realized I was more alone with him than I am without him. Myra, I've decided to end things with Klaus, I'm just not happy with him anymore. I don't trust him," Bonnie sighed. The slight smile on her face couldn't mask her sad eyes.

Myra, jumped up from her chair, walking swiftly to the girl and then squeezed her tightly to her. "Oh you need a hug. It will be alright. You will be happier now than you ever were with him. I promise."

"Am I doing the right thing?" Bonnie, looked up at Myra, with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes, Bonnie. You two are like night and day, please don't hate me for saying this, but I believe he loved your money more than he did you, and you deserve so much more."

"I know what you are saying is right, but I hate that I'm getting a divorce. I wanted this marriage to work. I'm ready to start a family. I am a twenty seven year old woman, with no children. I have this huge house, and no one to share it with. I am scared to get back out there Myra. How can I trust anyone to love me for just me?" Bonnie explained, sadly.

"You are still young Bonnie, you have plenty of time to start a family, and as for finding the right one you have to put your faith in God, and let him lead the way. Maybe Stefan, can introduce you to some of his friends on the force." Myra, suggested, sweetly.

"Well actually, Stefan has a cousin, and he is," Bonnie, began to gush. "He is so handsome. I love how free spirited he is, and how helpful he is around the kitchen. He is a real man," Bonnie sighed.

"Oh Bonnie, you like him. Have you gone out on a date with him?" Myra asked, as she sat back down in her chair in front of her food.

"No, but I have gotten a chance to spend some time with him. He took me trick a treating, and we spent a little time together a few weeks ago when I had dinner at Stefan and Melissa's, and we worked out this morning at the gym. I really like him, but I'm so afraid that he won't love me for me."

"Well you never know unless you try. You've got to take a chance."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. "I really dread having to tell Klaus, that I don't want him anymore."

"Well when you do tell him, let him know by phone. Do not tell him in person. I don't trust Mr. Mikaelson. He gives me the creeps." Myra, shivered, and Bonnie, laughed.

Bonnie, and Myra, started talking about other things when Bonnie's phone rang. The caramel skinned girl smiled big when she saw Melissa's name on her cell.

"Hey, Melissa," she said, happily.

"Hey Bonnie, we're at the bowling alley and guess who's here asking about you? Can you join us?"

"Yes," Bonnie said, excitedly, and then hung up the phone.

"Myra, I have to go," Bonnie said, and then jumped up quickly from the table. She kissed the woman on the forehead and then ran out of the kitchen as fast as her high heels would let her.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"Damon, is at the bowling alley, Ahhh!" Bonnie, turned to the woman and gushed, and then ran up to her room to shower and change into something more comfortable.

"Ah, young love." Myra smiled.

* * *

Bonnie, ran to the front door of the bowling alley. She exhaled, and then straightened her clothes, before picking her wavy hair with her fingers. She puckered and pushed her lips together, making sure her shimmery gold lip gloss was evenly spread across her lips. Bonnie, was dressed to impress in her D&G skinny jeans, a low lined lace top, a black leather jacket, and her knee-high lace up converse.

She walked through the door of the place, looking around for the raven haired man. Once she spotted Damon Salvatore, everything in the building seem to disappear. His black stonewashed jeans fit him perfectly, showing off his nicely shaped ass and legs. His grey t-shirt, hugged his chest just right, there was no mistaken where his pecks stopped and his eight pack started. She gawked at the veins in his arms, the leather cuff bracelet he wore seem to make his arms even manlier. She longed to run her fingers through his perfect wildly flipped and flat tresses. He had the perfect bed head. She walked over to her friends slowly, her eyes still on Damon.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said, slightly smiling, and then grabbed the front of her jacket, clutching it tightly.

"Hey you," Melissa, ran to her friend and hugged her.

"What's up little sis," Stefan, approached her next and then tucked her under his arm before kissing the side of her head.

Damon, looked over at her with a blank look on his face, and quickly looked away, and continued to concentrate on his shoes as he sat on the bench.

Damon's response, elicited an annoyed reaction from Bonnie. She walked over to him swiftly. She stood directly in front of him and then placed her hand on her hip and flipped her hair.

"You can't speak?" She asked, sassily.

"My mother told me not to speak to married women," he said, with his head still down, and then chuckled under his breathe.

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted.

Damon, tried holding in his laughter. He was crazy about a sassy Bonnie. He then got up, and gazed into her eyes with a dangerous, sexy look on his face. He leaned into her and then kissed her on the cheek, letting his lips linger, he pulled away, to see Bonnie's eyes closed made him smile. He gave her another quick peck on the cheek. A smoldering gaze settled upon his face as he waited for Bonnie to open her eyes. She finally did a few seconds later, and the she cut her amber orbs up at him innocently.

"It's my turn to bowl," he said, in a low husky voice, and then walked away.

Bonnie, watched the raven haired man walk away, with a yearning look in her eyes. Damon, grabbed his bowling ball, and then winked at her before bowling a perfect strike. He winked at her, again, after given Stefan, a high five. The caramel skinned girl winked back at him. Damon, flashed her a surprised look as he pushed his bottom lip into his top one, whilst pushing his brow into his forehead. He then gave his attention to little Michael, who had just ran over to him, grabbing his pants leg.

"Hey Michael. You need some help bowling?" Damon, got on his knees, helping the little boy with his ball. He then stood behind him, and helped him push the ball down the alley.

"Hey, I'm his dad. Get away from my kid." Stefan, put down his pizza and then rushed over to his son. Damon, playfully pushed his cousin away.

Bonnie, looked over at Damon, and Michael, yearningly as he played with the little boy. Her ovaries turned flips as she watched the blue eyed man interaction with the child. She wanted children badly, and she desperately wanted Damon Salvatore, to be the one to give them to her. Bonnie's feelings for him were evolving, and it was wonderfully scary to her.

Damon, glanced over at her periodically as he played with the toddler. He kissed the boy's cheek and then fluffed his hair before walking back over to Bonnie.

"Are you hungry, or thirsty?" He asked sweetly, as he put his hands on his hips.

"I guess I could go for a root beer."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you. I was hoping we could talk," Bonnie said, inactively.

"Okay, Damon held his hand out for her. She took it and then walked with him to the concession stand.

The raven haired man ordered their drinks, and then looked over at Bonnie, patiently, waiting for her to share with him what was on her mind.

"So, what did you want to talk about, or have you changed your mind?"

"I've decided to leave Klaus, and I've decided to follow my inner passion, because I want to prove to certain people, that I'm not a liar." She paused, and then a serious gaze set in her eyes. "Damon, I really like you, and I want to be with you."

"Umph, I see." Damon said, and then paid for their drinks. He looked around at her and smiled devilishly. "…and what makes you think I want to date you?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief at his response. "You said you liked me."

"Well I did like you, but then I got bored with all of your, "I am with stupid" crap." Damon said, sarcastically.

"Well fine than." Bonnie huffed, and then tried marching away.

Damon, grabbed her by the wrist roughly, pulling her back to him, and then snaked an arm around her waist.

"Don't you dare run away from me." Damon flashed her a sexy smile. "Mwah," he said, as he gave her sweet wet kiss on her lips. Bonnie, looked up at him achingly. Damon, then gave her another kiss on the lips. A much more passionate one, letting his mauve lips linger. He pulled away, to see closed eyes, again. He smirked at her closed eyes and puckered lips before kissing them again. He pulled away and then gently swayed with her. Bonnie, enjoyed his warm embrace as he gently swayed with her.

"You make me sick." She pouted, cutting her eyes up at him.

"I can make you feel better."

"The only way you can make me feel better is by telling me you want me." She said, rubbing her hands over his chest; she was still in his grasp.

"I want to be with you Bonnie, but until you are divorced, I can't officially move forward with you, so please tell me that it's in the works?"

"Yes," she smiled, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

As Damon, looked into her eyes, he began to think back to that night he made the deal with the Asian lady to kill her. The part when the woman said Bonnie had hired someone to kill the man responsible for trying to take over her husband's company, didn't seem to quite fit. Now that he was getting to know Bonnie, he couldn't imagine her doing such an awful thing. _Bonnie is so kind and loyal._ He thought. He didn't know why tonight of all nights that particular time popped into his mind, but never the less, it did.

Damon's work was cut out for him. He now had to find out who hired him to kill Bonnie, so he could kill them and the lady who had hired him, and this task wouldn't be too hard for him, because he was very perceptive, and he knew all the right questions to ask.

"Listen, I know this is an off the wall question, and maybe I'm being a little too nosey, but do you have a prenup, and I only ask this because your husband seemed pretty chumming with the blonde, and now all of sudden he wants to make things work with you? Something is off about that guy." Damon explained, passively.

"What, so my husband can't love me enough to want to fight for me, and duh, it is weird of you to be asking me if my husband and I have a prenup," Bonnie said, with a suspicious look on her face, taken a step back from Damon.

"Now, now, no need to get all up in arms. I just don't trust your husband."

Bonnie, stood in thought, letting his words sink into her awareness. Even though she hardly knew Damon, she felt comfortable with talking to him. Deep down she knew his question was harmless, and she could feel that he was genuinely, concerned.

"That night at my charity event, you wanted me to catch Klaus cheating on me. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, do you hate me?"

"No, but do I think you are sneaking? Yes." Bonnie, let out a light chortle. "My lawyer's advised me to get a prenuptial agreement, but I did put Klaus in my will. Considering that he is cheating on me, I'm glad that I listened to my lawyer."

"So how much are you leaving him?"

"Just the house we live in, and fifty million dollars." Bonnie said, nonchalantly.

"FIFTY MILLION DOLLARS!" Damon yelled, as he spit out his drink. "Damn, why so much?" He raised his brow curiously.

"Fifty million, is nothing for me. I left the bulk of everything to Myra, Stefan, and Melissa, and don't ask me to tell you how much I left them." Bonnie said, in warning and then laughed.

"So how much did you leave Stefan and Melissa?" Damon said, and then took a swallow of his beer.

"I told you not to ask."

"I can't help it, I'm nosey." Damon smiled. "Tell me woman."

"Fifty billion dollars, two companies, two houses, ten cars, and some other random things."

Damon, started choking violently on his drink after her answer. He hit the counter repeatedly, and then paced the floor, rubbing his chest trying to catch his breath. Now everything was clear. He knew exactly, who had hired him to kill Bonnie, it was Klaus, and he was also one hundred percent sure that Mr. Mikaelson had no clue that he wasn't even the primary inheritor.

"Oh my, God, are you okay?" Bonnie said, smiling as she rubbed Damon's back tenderly, whilst he leaned over the counter. "I take it you didn't know I was that rich?" Bonnie, let out a loud chortle.

"Do they know?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie with a crazed look in his eyes.

"No, but I'm sure you are going to tell them." She said, annoyed.

"No, I won't tell them, but can you buy me my own island?" Damon said, teasingly, still sated from all the choking.

Bonnie, started laughing again, and Damon smiled.

"Hold that thought," Bonnie said, grabbing her phone. "Hello."

Damon, listened to Bonnie's call, keenly. He watched her face, flash from happy to sad.

"Oh my, God. Is he okay?" Bonnie said, as she placed her hand over her chest.

Damon, stood straight, looking at her, with a worried look on his face.

"I will be there in a minute."

"Bonnie, is everything okay?" Damon, took her by the shoulders.

"Klaus, tried to kill himself." Tears began to collect in Bonnie's eyes.

"Bullshit," Damon said, growing angry.

"What?" Bonnie said, a hurt look on her face.

"Never mind," Damon, looked annoyed.

"Look, I have to go, I have to check on him." Bonnie was becoming distraught.

"You don't need to drive like this. I'm taken you," Damon said, worriedly.

"No, Klaus can't see us together." Bonnie exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck about what he wants, I care about you, I'm taken you, and I won't take no for an answer."

Bonnie, looked at a glaring Damon, nervously. The raven haired man so desperately wanted for Bonnie, to choose him in this moment.

"I can't. I have to go…alone," Bonnie said, in a weakened voice and then ran away, leaving a wounded looking Damon behind.


	9. Chapter 9

S/N: I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for reading my story. I love the beautiful comments. Keep 'em coming yo!

_**OMF Chapter 9:**_

"Damon, where is Bonnie going?" Melissa ran up to him with Michael in her arms, and Stefan followed.

"Klaus faked his own suicide, and now Bonnie's running back to him," Damon said, disappointedly.

"She's going back to him? When did she leave him?" Stefan asked, a wrinkle settling over his brow.

"She told me she wanted to be with me, and that she was leaving Klaus, and then someone calls stating that he tried to kill himself."

"Ugh…I wish he would have succeeded," Melissa huffed.

Stefan chuckled, lightly at his wife's remark.

"I'd like to hire someone to kill him," Melissa spat.

"I will kill him for you. Free of charge," Damon said, seriously.

Melissa giggled, but Stefan saw the empty look in his cousin's eyes.

The raven haired man looked at his cousin intently, still a hollow look in his eyes as he stood with his hands on his hips. Damon, began to feel his darkness creeping in upon him. When Bonnie told him she wanted to be with him, they became exclusive immediately, at least that is what he believed, but seeing her chose Klaus over him caused him to feel neglected.

"Damon I know Bonnie, and if she said she wants you, then she means that." Melissa said, reassuringly.

Damon looked out into the bowling alley blankly, for a tick, and then left without warning.

"Damon, Damon," Melissa, called out to him.

"Just let him go sweetie. He needs some time alone," Stefan said, as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I really hate this. How could Bonnie do this to him," Melissa said, disappointedly.

"How do you know she's doing something to him? Just because she went to the hospital to check on Klaus it doesn't mean that she doesn't want Damon. Bonnie and Klaus, have been together for a total of five years, and for two of those years they were married. They have history together. If she didn't care about him hurting himself, I would be a little worried. I'm sure as soon as all of this mess with Klaus is over, she will be able to put her focus back on her and Damon. You'll see. Now come here." Stefan brought her and Michael in for a hug. His words help to comfort Melissa, as her once disappointed expression had been replaced with a happier one.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm just worried about Damon. He seems so passionate, and very sensitive. I want him to be okay."

"He will be fine. He just needs to blow off a little steam." Stefan kissed Melissa's forehead and then took her hand, leading her back over to their lane to bowl. It didn't take long for the happily married couple to start enjoying themselves once again.

* * *

Bonnie rushed to Klaus's hospital room, a fretful look on her face and her arms folded over her chest. When she arrived at his room she saw the nurse checking in on him. She waited outside for the woman to leave before entering.

"Niklaus" Bonnie called.

He turned his head over to her, a miserable look on his face.

"I didn't think you would come," He said, in a hoarsely voice.

She walked over to his bed and gently, grabbed one of his wrist. "Why Klaus? Why?" She asked, as she gently shook her head, pushing her brow into her forehead.

"I can't live without you Bonnie. I know, I haven't been a good husband, but being away from you for these last few weeks has made me see things clearer. I can't live without you." Klaus, began to cry. He gave her the best performance of his life.

Bonnie rubbed his forehead and then kneeled down and kissed it gently.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Doctor Davidson. How are you feeling?"

"My wrist hurts. My heart hurts," he cried.

"I will prescribe you something to help you rest. We want you to feel better. Mr. Mikaelson, I would like to keep you longer, but your wounds aren't severe enough for us to keep you more than one night, but I'm not comfortable with letting you go home alone either, considering why you were admitted. Is there a family member, someone who can watch over you?"

"I don't have anyone," Klaus began to cry, again.

"Doctor Davidson, I am his wife. I will look after for him."

"Okay, that's good. Mr. Mikaelson I will draw up the papers tomorrow for your release," the doctor said, as he spoke to Klaus, and then looked over at Bonnie.

"Thank you doctor" Bonnie said.

"Mr. Mikaelson, take care of yourself." The doctor left the room leaving the married couple alone.

"I'm so glad you are taking me back." Klaus grabbed Bonnie's hand, clutching it tightly.

"Klaus, this is not me taking you back, this is me looking out for you, because I care about you."

"I don't want to come home if I can't be with you." Klaus pouted.

"Klaus, let me take care of you?"

The curly head man turned away from her. Bonnie held her head low. She didn't want Klaus to die, but she didn't want him back either. "Klaus," Bonnie said, as she sat on the side of his bed.

"I didn't say things were over, I am just simply saying, that I still need some time, so come home with me, let me take care of you?" Bonnie was being ambiguous, and she was incredibly disappointed in herself in this moment.

Klaus slowly turned to her, a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you Bonnie, things between us will get better. I promise." He grabbed her hand, and then kissed the back of it. Bonnie sighed deeply, a sad look on her face as she looked out into the room.

* * *

Damon was fuming as he rode down the busy streets of Los Angeles. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as the blood in his hand rushed to his fingertips. His temple popped and his jaw ticked, as the blood in his body boiled. The wide eyed hollow look in Damon's eyes set to the backdrop of his pale skin signaled that his demon passenger was fully emerged.

He parked his car at a gas station, grabbing some tools from the cargo area of his SUV. He then hiked to a hotel up the street. He looked around fitfully, for an older model car with dark tint to steal. He lucked up on a ninety two Ford Taurus. It took him seconds to gain entry to the car. He jumped inside and hotwired the vehicle and then sped away.

He drove to the worse parts of the city, searching for his perfect target. He rather Klaus be on his bench then some innocent bystander, but he knew it would make Bonnie an emotional wreck if he killed her husband, and he didn't want that for her. He actually cared about her feelings. He cared too much for Bonnie to see her hurt. She elicited the best and the worse of human emotions in him, and he hated every bit of it, but only sometimes, like when he couldn't get his way with her.

Since killing Klaus was out of the question, he decided to kill someone with his likeness instead. Damon lucked up again when he found a male prostitute who bared a resemblance to Bonnie's husband. _What are the odds?_ He smiled, creepily in thought. Damon, put on his shades and then pulled up to the gentleman.

"Hi," Damon said, in a low husky voice after rolling down his window.

"Hey handsome. You looking for a good time?" The man asked, as he walked over to the Ford and leaned into the car.

"Yeah, get in."

The man hopped into the car, and smiled over at Damon. "What's your name handsome?" The curly blonde haired man asked, as he rubbed the raven haired man's leg.

"Klaus," Damon lied as he flashed the man a seductive smirk.

"Unf," the man bit his bottom lip as he cut his eyes lustfully over at Damon. "Well Klaus, I'm Victor, and we're going to have ourselves a good time tonight." Victor said, excitedly.

"Oh, yes…we are." Damon said, in an ominous voice. He drove a few blocks up the street before slyly removing the cap from the syringe he had concealed in his hand. He then jabbed the man in the neck with the Etorphine. Victor collapsed into the seat of the car. Damon reached over him and laid the seat down and then took him to the abandoned warehouse he always used.

The blue eyed man did unspeakable things to Victor before killing him. He then dumped the car, after wiping off the steering wheel, the insides, followed by the trunk, but Damon in his hast, forget to wipe off the handle. After dumping the man's body, Damon sat on the side of his boat, enjoying the night air as he sipped on his flask of bourbon thinking. Killing did indeed make him feel tons lighter, but he was still disappointed with himself for ever believing that Bonnie, would leave her husband for him.

He pondered what to do about his situation with the caramel skinned girl as he sat out on his boat, a few miles off the coast. Damon was not going to give up on her, it was decided. "You are mine Bonnie Bennett," he whispered as he looked out into the night, and then took another sip of his drink.

* * *

The following day, Damon was up early, spying on Bonnie. He was outside her house for so long waiting for activity that he fell asleep. She finally made it home, and Klaus was with her. Damon glared at the scene. He watched them intently until they disappeared inside of the house. He heard some talking but it was garbled. They weren't close enough to one of the devices that he had planted inside the home, and that pissed him off even more. He cursed himself for not placing more devices throughout the home.

INSIDEBONNIE'SHOME

* * *

Klaus and Bonnie walked upstairs, the curly head man opened up the door to the bedroom he used to share with Bonnie, but the caramel skinned girl grabbed and closed it. "We are not sharing the same bed." Bonnie explained, impassively.

Klaus looked at her, an angry look settling over his face. "You are my wife."

Bonnie wanted to tell him right then and there that they were over, but she didn't want to upset him. Though she didn't want to be married to Klaus anymore, she didn't want him to die either.

"Klaus, I told you that I still need time. Now you can sleep in the guest bedroom, and if you need anything, I or one of the housekeepers will get it for you."

"Fine." Klaus was short with Bonnie before storming off to one of the guest bedrooms. He slammed the door shut, causing Bonnie to flinch. She looked at the door he had slammed for a tick and then rolled her eyes annoyingly at her husband's irrationally behavior.

Bonnie then went downstairs to grab Klaus and herself something to eat. As she neared the edge of the stairwell, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I GOT IT!" She yelled, to anyone who was nearby.

Bonnie, opened the door to none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," Bonnie said, astonished.

"May I come in?" He asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Klaus is here Damon, and seeing you might upset him."

"I promise I will be a good boy," Damon said, politely, as he threw his hands up in surrender smiling.

Bonnie looked at him for a tick, and then she stepped aside allowing him entry.

"How is Klaus?" Damon smiled, and then rolled his eyes hilariously at his own question.

"He's feeling okay." Bonnie pushed her hands into her back pockets as she cut her eyes nervously up at Damon.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Klaus hissed as he marched away from the staircase.

"Klaus don't start," Bonnie said, annoyingly.

"Yeah, don't start Klaus, you might burst a vein," Damon said, mockingly.

"Fuck you," Klaus hissed.

"Damon, maybe you should leave. I will call you later." Bonnie looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes Damon, you should get the fuck out of my home."

"Stop this, the both of you." Bonnie reprimanded.

"Where is your girlfriend? You know, the blonde you were sucking face with at the hotel?" Damon began taunting Klaus.

"Bonnie, who is this man to you? I want him out of our home. We are married, and I won't be disrespected in my own home." Klaus hissed, as spatial shot forth from his mouth, his face turning red, He was practically stomping his feet against the floor as he protested.

"Disrespecting you? You mean like the way you disrespect Bonnie, by cheating on her with that stringy haired slut?" Damon inquired, heatedly.

"Damon please." Bonnie looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. The raven haired man looked at her, a stoic look on his face. His presence was really putting Bonnie on the spot, and he didn't like to see her stressed.

"Who is he to you Bonnie? I demand to know, _now. _You are my wife."

Bonnie, turned to him quickly, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't like to be commanded by anyone, especially her husband who was supposed to love, respect, and cherish her.

"Klaus, we're over, and the only reason why you are here is because I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now as for Damon, he is my friend, and maybe one day, we will be more." Bonnie explained, heatedly, but then calmed herself as she delicately confessed her intimate feelings for Damon.

The raven haired man smiled, and stepped a little closer to Bonnie.

Anger began to well up in Klaus as he looked over at the two of them.

Damon, seeing the angry look in Klaus's eyes, decided to push him even further over the edge, he wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, and she didn't shy away from his affections. The move caused Klaus to erupt. He lunged for the raven haired man, but Damon dodged him. The move caused Klaus to hit the ground with a thud.

The curly head man snatched his head over to Damon, shooting him a glowering look. The blue eyed man smirked evilly back at him.

"AHHHH!" Klaus got up quickly and lunged for him again. He tackled Damon to the floor. They began rolling around on the ground furiously, both of them trying to get the upper hand over the other. They punched each other in the back and head, as they rolled around on the floor.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Bonnie screamed. She couldn't help but feel like an awful person for not being a lady in this situation. She wished with all her heart that she had told Klaus about Damon in private.

"PLEASE!" Bonnie screamed before running over and feebly trying to pull the men apart, accidently taking blows herself.

Damon seeing Bonnie being hit angered him, even if it was an accident. He gathered up all the strength within him, and violently shoved and kicked Klaus off of him. He then got to his feet, as Klaus got to his. Bonnie stood between them. Damon and Klaus's chest rose and fell rapidly as they glared at each other, but to the wife's dismay, her husband wasn't ready to give. He pushed Bonnie, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground. He then sucker punched Damon. The raven haired man quickly grabbed Klaus by his wrist, and squeezed them tightly.

"AHHHHH!" Klaus cried out.

"You're a dead man." Damon said, ominously, a chilling look in his wide eyes as his mouth began to twist all up in anger. He then began digging his fingers into the man's wounds, opening them, causing them to bleed.

Klaus let out another loud screeching yell.

Bonnie, bulged her eyes at the men in horror before switching all of her focus solely onto Damon. She looked at him amazed. It was as if she were seeing him for the first time. She was drawn to him, and the darkness in his eyes. She had completely blocked out her husband's cry for help, as the instinctive urge to run to Damon overcame her. She soon gained her senses when she saw Klaus drop to his knees and the look on Damon's face seem to be growing even more intense as he continued with his concentrated wave of pain against Klaus.

"Damon, you have to stop," Bonnie said, in a soothing voice after walking quickly over to him. She caressed his face gently.

Damon looked into her eyes, his angry look softening. He swallowed hard. A light seem to glow over the caramel skinned woman standing in front of him. He loosened his grip on Klaus as he closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned into Bonnie's loving touch. Klaus looked up at them curiously.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," he said, in a trance like state as he opened up his eyes. He let Klaus go.

"Damon, everything will be fine. Go home and get some rest. I will see you tonight, okay?"

"I can't leave you hear with him," Damon said, somberly.

"I will be fine. Trust me. Trust me, okay?" Bonnie caressed his cheek and then his arm tenderly, soothing the beast within him.

Damon nodded. He was still in a trance like state. He walked to the door slowly, looking back often before opening the door. He didn't want to leave, but he trusted things would be okay, because he would be planted outside in his van just in case.

"I will see you later, right?" Damon asked, before exiting.

"Yes," Bonnie smiled.

Damon smiled back and then left.

* * *

Klaus got up off the floor, looking at Bonnie with a wounded look on his face. She walked over to him and then grabbed his wrist.

"I need to change your bandages," Bonnie said, impassively.

Klaus remained speechless. He was brokenhearted and he didn't understand why. He was in love with Caroline, not Bonnie. Why did it matter that she was leaving him?

"So we're done?" Klaus asked, with a somber look on his face.

"Yes, I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore Niklaus. I will have my lawyers draw up the papers. I think the sooner we divorce, the sooner we can go on with our lives."

Klaus was in shock and he was way past crying in sorrow. He dropped to his knees and began laughing hysterically. Bonnie looked at him curiously, before asking him if he were okay.

"Klaus, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"No," he shook his head and then got to his feet. "Anton put a hit out on me," he said, before getting to his feet and then leaned against the couch to anchor himself.

"What?" Bonnie gasp, her mouth agape.

"…because I am fifty million dollars in the hole." Klaus said, exaggerating the figures.

Bonnie, stood in thought. It was the same amount, she had willed to him. She was a generous woman; she had more money than she would ever spend.

"I will give you the money. It was what I had willed to you anyway."

Klaus bucked his eyes at the woman in horror. He had thought all alone that he was the primary beneficiary. Klaus decided against taken the money, because he had other plans, like finding out who were the other inheritors. Who else would he have to kill to get all of Bonnie's money?

"No, that is okay, I will sale my shares of the company and I will borrow the rest of the money from my brother."

Klaus was indeed going to sale his shares, because one, he had to get Anton off his back, and two, he had a boat load of killing that needed to be done.

"So you would just leave me in your will?"

"Yes, because you were there for me Klaus, when I was alone, and had no one else, after I lost my foster mom; you gave me life, and hope. You, Stefan, and Melissa help me get through a very difficult time in my life, and after all, it's just money, and besides, I might outlive you." She smiled.

He smiled back. _We'll see about that._ He thought.

* * *

"Hello, Detective Salvatore?" The male inquired.

"Hello, can I help you?" Stefan asked.

"Your lieutenant said that I should talk to you about my friend. He didn't come home last night."

"Oh, okay, yeah sure, what is your name?" Stefan asked.

"Eric Rosemond." The man answered.

Stefan then fumbled through the stuff on top of his desk for a pen and paper. "I do need to explain that you can't officially classify your friend as missing until he has been gone for at least twenty four hours, but we can start the paperwork, and I will give you my card. If he should return before the twenty four hour window has passed, let me know. Alright Eric. May I call you Eric?" Stefan asked, as he looked the man square in the eyes.

"Honey you can call me whatever you want." The man winked.

"Aha, okay, well Eric, when was the last time you seen your friend?"

"It was last night around ten. He rode off with a male in an older model Ford Taurus. We were, "Working" and we noticed the potential client circling. Victor walked a little further down the block, hoping to get his attention. I kept my eye on him because we always watch out for each other. I grew worried after a few hours had passed, and Victor still wasn't back. He never came home last night, and I noticed this morning that his bed was untouched. I've called him all this afternoon, and he still hasn't returned my calls, which is something else that he would never do. He always answers and returns my calls.

"Can you ID the man who picked him up?"

"Not really, but I did notice that he was wearing sunglasses, and when he drove under the street lights, I could see that he was a white male and that he had facial hair," a pause. "Ooh, ooh, I wrote down the driver's license number." The man said, excitedly, as he fished around in his pocket. He handed the piece of paper to Stefan.

"Thank you, I will put an APB out on the number, and we will go from there. Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Um…nothing comes to mind. I just hope you find my best friend…alive, if possible." The man smiled, but Stefan could see the sad look in his eyes.

"Well Eric, don't worry, I'm sure we will find your friend, so here's my card, and if you can remember anything else, please call me."

"Okay, and thank you Detective sexy Salvatore." The man winked and then blew Stefan a kiss before leaving.

Stefan smiled sweetly, and then chuckled.

Stefan quickly ran a check on the license number on the Ford which belonged to one Amy Watson. He and Alaric, went to the ladies house, and as Stefan suspected, the car was stolen and discovered on the side of an isolated road and was returned to the owner. Stefan and Alaric were able to lift prints off of the driver's side handle, but the rest of the car appeared to be wiped down.

They quickly went back to the station and had forensics run the prints, but unfortunately, all but one of the prints belonged to the owner, and the one that didn't belong to the possessor, wasn't identifiable.

"Lieutenant," the man called.

"Yeah," Stefan answered, as he rode back in his chair, resting his elbow on the desk and propping his head up with his fingers.

"Unfortunately, we cannot identify the other print that was lifted from the car."

"Fuck me, great. Thanks Mickey," Stefan said, frustratingly and then sighed.

"Great, we're back at step one." Alaric sighed.

"Alaric, Mr. Salvatore, how are we coming along on the cold case files?"

"They're not cold anymore. They're frozen," Stefan said, teasingly, and then laughed.

"Is that supposed to be funny Mr. Salvatore? These people have family members who want to bring their love ones justice or hopefully find them alive, and you joke."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant," Stefan said, a shameful look on his face. "It won't happen again."

"What about our John Doe at the abandon Telco building?" Abby asked.

"We've identified him as one Johnathan Hastings, but still no witnesses or family members have come forward questioning his whereabouts, so we'll be throwing his case on top of our frozen case stack files too…woot!" Alaric said, jokingly.

"Alaric, you are such a hand full," Abby lightly, chuckled as she placed her hand on his back, and then walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" Stefan asked, in disbelief.

"That my friend, is the power of good loving making," Alaric, gave his friend the one nod, as he pushed his brow into his forehead. Stefan, tilted his head back to the ceiling in annoyance at his friend's remark.

* * *

"Damon, are you not going to eat your dinner?" Martha asked her son.

"I'm not hungry," Damon said, dryly. The raven haired man was sitting on the floor, shirtless, in front of the couch drinking scotch and sulking whilst he watched TV.

"You went bowling with Stefan, Melissa, and Bonnie, last night. What happened?" His mother asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Bonnie," he sighed. "She, told me that she wants us to start dating."

"Oh my, Romeo gets his Juliet. Well why are you so down? She chose you."

"I feel down because I want to be over there with her right now, but I can't because her husband is home. Right after Bonnie and I talked. Klaus calls, or maybe someone on his behalf. I don't know. They told her that he tried to kill himself, and Bonnie took off to see after him."

"Oh, I see, so she went back to him?" His mother's happy face was replaced with a blank expression.

"No, she still wants me, but he's there, at her house now, and I want it to be me who is there with her momma," Damon pouted, in a hoarsely voice.

"This is really serious because it has been a long time since you've called me momma. His mother giggled. "Do not let your heart be weary. I'm sure he won't be there for long, because no one is better than my baby," Martha said, and then fluffed her son's hair. Damon's head gently swayed to the side due to his mother's ministration.

"Um, I wonder who's here." Martha asked, as she looked at the door curiously, and then raised up off the couch to answer it.

"No mother, I will get it," Damon jumped up off the floor and swiftly walked to the door. He peeped through the hole and bucked his eyes in astonishment. "Bonnie," he whispered, and then smiled.

He quickly, opened the door, his eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. The raven haired man flashed her the biggest and goofiest smile.

After one look at Damon's facial expression, Bonnie, let out a loud chortle. "Well someone's happy to see me," she said, playfully.

Damon's happy appearance was soon simultaneously replaced with a wounded and confused look. He shifted from his right foot and then to his left nervously, scratching the back of his head still befuddled. He was somewhat embarrassed. He didn't want to come off as a dork to Bonnie, or appear to be less than a man. The caramel skinned girl did this to him, she made him shift his emotions from mad, happy, and sad at the blink of an eye, but the raven haired man quickly gained back his bravado.

"Yes…I am happy to see you." He walked slowly over to Bonnie. She quickly keyed in on his chiseled chest, eight pack, and lastly his raven haired treasure trail which made a b-line to a part of Damon that she couldn't wait to explore with various parts of her body. He stood over her, looking down at her with an intensive, longing gaze, that was intended to overawe her. Bonnie swallowed nervously, her face childlike. The ball was now back in his court. She was now the love sick puppy, and he was now the very sexy and confident man that had complete control over his emotions, once more.

He ran his fingers gently down her face, she blinked her eyes and folded and unfolded her ankles to the side quickly as she rubbed her naked forearm anxiously. Damon, then leaned down and kissed his precious baby doll on her cheek, before he took her by the hand, leading her inside.

"So what brings you here?" Damon asked, with his back to her.

"I told you I would call, but I thought coming here and seeing you would be better."

"Touché," said Damon.

"Mother, look who's here," Damon said, as he proudly walked hand and hand with his lady over to his mother.

"Why hello Bonnie," his mother said. She then kissed and took her into a warm embrace.

"Hello Martha," Bonnie smiled, and then kissed the woman on the cheek as well.

"Bonnie, you look absolutely stunning. Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Bonnie looked down at her black and white checkered skirt and red short sleeved shirt that she adorned with red four inch heels, and a medium size black strapless purse. She fanned a hand across the fabric of her skirt and then looked over at Damon sweetly.

"My good friend Dana Federico is displaying some of her artwork downtown tonight, and I was hoping that Damon would be my date?"

"I would love to be your date. Do you mind if I take a quick shower, and brush my teeth first?" Damon fluffed his hair and then picked his tresses with his fingers for a tick as he smiled over at Bonnie.

"I don't mind."

"I'll be right back." Damon, winked at her and then hurried off to take a shower and get dressed for their outing.

Martha, looked back over at Bonnie, and then grabbed her hand clutching it tightly. "I am so glad you walked into my son's life."

Bonnie smiled at the woman's response.

_She is his humanity._ Martha smiled in thought.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie left, Klaus started making calls. His brother had agreed to give him eight million dollars for his shares. He then made arrangements with Anton, which gave him more time to live. Lastly, he called Ushi, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer from the woman for any of his request.

"Ushi," Klaus huffed, after the woman answered the phone.

"I want Bonnie, and some man named Damon offed today, not tomorrow, but now."

"It's already in the works. They'll be dead by morning, well at least Bonnie will."

"Good, but I do have some bad news. I've learned that I am not the primary beneficiary in Bonnie's will." Klaus explained as he walked quickly down the hall.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Well who is it or who are they?" Ushi asked, in a frustrated tone.

"Well I'm almost certain that Myra, our lovely housekeeper, slash the mother I never had is an inheritor, and I'm also positive that her good friends Melissa and Stefan who are like family to her are contenders as well. I want them all offed."

"Well I'd like nothing more than to do this for you, but where are we going to come up with the money?" Ushi asked. "...and if we off Bonnie tonight, you will still be in the same boat. We should hold off, and kill them at the same time."

"GOD DAMN IT! You are right, and as for the money, I'm getting that from my brother Finn."

"Alright, great." Ushi said. "…and uh Klaus, the gentleman Damon that you speak of, he was the guy I hired originally to take care of Bonnie."

"FUCK! FUCK!" Klaus yelled as he pulled his ear away from the phone, holding it in a death grip. "I want that fucking bastard dead." Klaus said, coldly and then hung up the phone in the woman's face.

Ushi, immediately called Anatoly. The man didn't pick up his phone so she left him an urgent message. "Please call me Anatoly. Hold off on the hit. Please?"

* * *

Damon, and Bonnie, strolled into the Art Gallery arm and arm. The raven haired man wore a simple black suit with a grey button down shirt. Damon quickly, walked himself and his date over to the open bar. If he were going to get through the night successfully, he would definitely have to keep a drink in his hand until the very end.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked, as she smiled up at Damon.

He nodded, with an irritated look on his face. He was happy to be with Bonnie, but he hated being at social outings. Clubs were different because most people mined their own business, and he could always hide under the cover of darkness, stealing time alone, but he was sure he'd have to strike up small talk with Bonnie's friends, and thereby exposing his true self. It was in this moment that fear kicked in because once his true self were revealed, he was sure Bonnie wouldn't approve.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bonnie looked at Damon concerned and then rubbed his forearm.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Come on, let's enjoy your friend's event." Damon smiled as he took Bonnie's hand and then walked with her around the gallery.

"Oh, I love this one. I love the colors, and the contrasts in the designs. I feel with this piece she's trying to capture a person's inner turmoil and all the layers of emotions that most individuals face on a daily bases."

Damon, looked over at Bonnie adoringly as she inspected the painting with a scrutinizing eye. She had an arm over her abdomen as she gently ran her fingers across her chin. He lightly chuckled, before erupting into a full blown laughter at how serious his beautiful date was over the hideous artwork hanging on the wall.

"What, you don't like the painting?" Bonnie asked, absurdly.

"What do I think about this painting?" Damon asked himself, in a ridiculous voice.

Bonnie nodded and awaited his answer. Damon looked at the painting and then scratched his head and laughed.

"I think my two year old cousin could paint this crap." Damon laughed.

"Damon," Bonnie smiled in warning, and then hit him playfully on the arm.

They continued to walk around the art gallery for over forty five minutes. Damon laughed hysterically at each of the woman's works, until they landed on Dana Federico's painting titled 'Angelic Love.' The painting was of a beautiful woman of color given a beautiful raven haired male angel with blue eyes oral sex as the angel gazed and held a hand up to the heavens with his mouth partially agape.

"Okay, now see, this is great artwork," Damon said, energetically.

"Oh, let me guess, it's just something about the way she blows him." Bonnie said, sassily.

"Hey, you said it." Damon looked over at Bonnie before throwing a hand up in surrender as he pushed his brow into his forehead.

Bonnie, threw a hand in the air, and then rolled her eyes absurdly at the man before walking away. Damon quickly, caught up to her, swinging his arms around her waist with his front to her back. He tickled and blew in her neck playfully. Bonnie let out a loud infectious and energetic laugh before Damon kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed her hand, turning her around to him. He placed their linked hands on his chest and began to sway with her to the sound of the chattering people. Bonnie swung an arm around his neck as they swayed and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You are so perfect," Bonnie said.

"Careful, you may not think that after you get to know the real me."

"What are you saying, your inner Damon is the Hulk or Mr. Hyde?"

The raven haired man shrugged lightly as he pushed his bottom lip up into his top one, raising a brow in thought. "Something like that," he said, passively.

"Well I happen to like bad boys, and I can't wait to see your beast, because I think I can calm him." Bonnie said, adorably and then pushed his nose in with her finger.

"I have no doubt you can Mrs. Mikaelson." They stood in the middle of the gallery gazing into each other's eyes still swaying.

Bonnie then broke free, before she took Damon by the hand and then led him around the gallery again to look at the rest of the paintings. The raven haired man was more interested in the view of Bonnie's ass then he was of the lame artwork on the walls, so all in all it was turning out to be a wonderful night.

"Oh, there's my friend Dana, I want you to meet her." Bonnie said, before rushing Damon over to her friend. "Hey Dana," Bonnie greeted, excitedly.

"Bonnie, you came!" The woman said in a raised voice.

"Yes of course I came, and everything looks amazing. I am so proud of you."

"I am so glad you like it, and who is your friend?" Dana asked, as she flashed Damon a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, where are my manners. Dana this is Damon Salvatore, my date, and Damon, this is one of my good friends Dana."

"Hi Damon, it's nice to meet you," the woman said and then held out a hand in offering.

Damon took her hand, he shook it quickly, and then let go without saying a word.

"Um, okay," the woman said, uncomfortably. "Well Damon, did you see anything you like."

"Nope."

The woman dropped her mouth in shock.

"You know what, I'm lying. I love 'Angelic Love,' but everything else looks like my two year old cousin painted it," Damon said, nonchalantly, and then grabbed a glass of bubbly off a waiters tray who had ironically walked by. He took a gulp of the champagne, and then looked back over at the woman with a blank look on his face.

Bonnie looked at her friend, an awkward smile forming on her face. She then threaded her arm through Damon's. "He doesn't do so well in social settings," Bonnie lightly giggled, and then kissed Damon's cheek.

Dana gasp, and then walked away.

The raven haired man turned to Bonnie, looking at her astounded. He was not expecting her forgiving and understanding response.

"You are not mad at me?" He raised a brow at her in disbelief.

"No, because even though you don't like social events, you still came. You gave up your personal comforts to be here with me, and your attitude toward me has been warm, supportive, and loving throughout, and that's all most women ask for. You are a keeper Damon Salvatore," Bonnie smiled at him sweetly.

_She's the one._ Damon thought, still standing in shock.

* * *

Bonnie, had her limo driver drop her off over at Damon's, so he had to drive her home. He walked her to her door, and then kissed her goodnight. He didn't offer to go inside because he didn't want a repeat of the incident he had earlier that day with Klaus. The last thing he wanted was to turn a perfect night into something ugly. After walking Bonnie to her door. He sat out in his car for a minute watching her house. He turned on his listening device, and smiled when he overheard Bonnie and Melissa telephone conversation about him.

Damon's attention was soon distracted when he saw a large person jumping Bonnie's wall. He whipped out his binoculars, to get a better look, it was a large white male in a sleeveless shirt wearing all black. He was thankful in that moment for Bonnie's well-lit yard. The raven haired man took off his blazer hurriedly and grabbed his knife from out of his armrest. He jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could to Bonnie's house. He cursed himself in thought for parking so far away from the residence.

The raven haired man made it to the fence and struggled furiously to get over the large brick wall.

INSIDE

Anatoly Vladimir, kicked in one of the patio doors, running smack dab into Myra, he back handed the woman across the face, sending her body flying across the table and then she hit the floor with a thud. The man walked, hurriedly through the house, looking for Bonnie. He soon found her. She looked at the dangerous man with scars on his face in horror.

"Who are you, get out of my house? Bonnie stammered for the words, and then eye balled her cell phone on the bed. She pondered on how she could get to it and call someone for help. The woman tried to make a play for her phone, but was grabbed roughly by the man and then thrown harshly onto the bed. "KLAUS! KLAUS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to her husband, believing he was there.

"I am going to have a little fun with you before I slit your throat. Come here you beautiful black bitch." Bonnie tried getting away, but the man grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her across the bed and then flipped her over like a pancake.

OUTSIDE

Damon finally hopped the wall. He kicked in Bonnie's front door, hearing the screams from upstairs, he instinctively ran to Bonnie's room.

Damon, went quickly to action when he saw the man trying to snatch Bonnie's clothes off. He grabbed the chair at the desk and slammed it over the man's head. Anatoly rebounded quickly. He turned around and back handed Damon, sending him flying across the room. Damon shook it off and quickly got to his feet. He grabbed Bonnie's laptop and then crashed it across the man's head. Anatoly, stumbled back, and then Damon tackled him like a linebacker, sending them both flying out the window. They fell two stories down, luckily, hitting a tree and some shrubbery on their decline, which helped to break their fall and lessened their injuries.

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed as she looked out the window. She then ran to her phone and called Stefan.

"STEFAN, PLEASE COME QUICK! SOME MAN JUST TRIED TO KILL ME, AND NOW HE AND DAMON ARE OUTSIDE FIGHTING!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh God, Listen, I'm five minutes away. Stay in the house, Bonnie."

She dropped the phone, and then ran downstairs, grabbing a poker stick from the fireplace before running outside.

Damon, landed on top of the man. He hurried off of him, and began kicking him. The man finally gained his senses. He grabbed Damon's foot, and then tripped him onto the ground. The six by five foot man grabbed his five by ten foot foe by the collar, lifting him up to him before head butting him. Damon shook off the blow and then jabbed the man in the neck with his fingers, temporarily cutting off his air supply. The man then kicked Damon in the knee causing him to stumble to the ground. The raven haired man tried grabbing his knife out of his front pocket, but the man kicked him in the gut which sent the raven haired man flying through the air.

The man then ran over to Damon and pushed his face into the dirt, trying to suffocate him. He almost succeeded too, until Bonnie intervened. She hit the man on the back of the head with the poker. The man cried out in pain, but recovered quickly. He turned around and back handed Bonnie, sending her body hurling through the air. She crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"BONNIE!" Damon yelled out. The raven haired man jumped to his feet and then kicked the man in his face. Anatoly, shook of the blow and got to his feet, and then punched Damon. The raven haired man stumbled but didn't fall. Damon swiftly removed his knife from his front pocket and released the blade with one push, before he charged his foe. Anatoly, tried close lining his foe, but Damon ducked as her ran underneath his arm, and jabbed him under his armpit in the process.

Anatoly looked under his arm after feeling the sharp pain. He ignored the minor injury and soldiered on. "Ha, ha, ha," is that all you got boy?" The man laughed, hilariously, and then began to charge Damon. He halted mid-way and began to stagger.

Damon looked at him glaringly, his mouth twisted up in anger, and a hollow look in his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" The man asked before running his fingers under his armpit. He looked at his hand in horror, it was as if he had stuck his hand in a bucket of red paint. The man swallowed and widened his eyes at the sight of the red liquid that blanketed his hand.

"I cut the cautery artery under your armpit." Damon said, coldly.

"I'm going to kill you."

Damon tilted his head to the side. "You're already dead," he said, in a sinister voice.

"My brother's will kill you. I will see you in hell." Anatoly, hit the ground.

Damon looked over at the man as he took his last breathes. He wanted badly to watch the man die a slow death, but Bonnie was more important than satisfying his demon passenger's wants. He ran quickly over to her, lifting her head to him.

"Bonnie, Bonnie baby please talk to me." Damon said, somberly. He then ran his fingers down her face. "Bonnie please. I need you baby." He whispered again, as he looked at her lovingly. He kissed his subdued Bonnie, sweetly on her forehead, her cheeks, and the side of her neck.

"DAMON!" Stefan shouted, as he and Alaric ran upon the horrifying scene with their weapons drawn. Stefan ran over to his passed out friend, and Damon, ignoring his cousins weird behavior, he checked for Bonnie's pulse and was relieved to find that she was still alive. Stefan then tried to get answers from Damon.

"Stefan, this guy is dead," Alaric said.

"Call for backup." Stefan yelled. "What happened, Damon?"

"I have to get Bonnie, inside." Damon said, robotically with dry eyes and then picked up his girlfriend bridal style, ignoring his cousin.

Stefan, waited for backup to arrive, and then went upstairs, but not before checking on Myra who was badly hurt but alive. He sent her away in an ambulance and then headed upstairs to check on Damon and Bonnie. He was happy to see his friend up and moving around. The raven haired man was wiping her face with a cool towel. Damon was very attentive to Bonnie. Stefan looked at their interaction in awe.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Where's Myra and Klaus?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

"Klaus is not here, and I sent Myra to the hospital. She was badly hurt, but she will be fine. So what happened?" He asked, again.

"I had just dropped Bonnie off, but I didn't leave right away. I made a few calls from my car, and that is when I saw the guy leap over the wall. I heard Bonnie screaming once inside. I ran upstairs and I saw him trying to…" Damon, couldn't imagine or even bear to mention what the man was trying to do to Bonnie. "We started fighting here in the room before falling out of the window, and outside is where I killed him. It was either me or him." Damon explained, unemotionally.

Stefan wrote down his statement, and then looked over at Bonnie. "Can you corroborate his story?"

"Yes."

"Bonnie, I told you to stay inside."

"If I had stayed inside, Damon would be dead," Bonnie spat.

"Is that true?" Stefan asked, looking over at his cousin.

Damon nodded.

"Alright," Stefan sighed. "You two get some rest. I'll leave a couple of units outside for tonight, just in case, but I will need you both down at the station tomorrow for an official statement." Stefan explained.

"Okay," Bonnie and Damon, said in unison.

Stefan looked over at them caringly for a tick and then left them alone.

Damon, went down stairs and made sure everything was locked down. He then boarded up Bonnie's back patio door, before making them both some sleepy time tea.

Bonnie, didn't want to sleep in her room, so she set her and Damon up in one of the guest bedrooms. She took a long hot shower and then laid in bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for Damon to finish downstairs. Tears began to collect in her eyes as she thought about what could have happened to her if Damon hadn't come back.

"Hey," Damon said, as he walked into the room with hot tea in hand.

"Hey you," Bonnie raised up in bed and looked over at him affectionately.

The raven haired man handed her the tea. They both took a sip of their hot beverage as they sat and stood in silence.

Bonnie looked over at Damon, he had mud on the side of his face, in his hair, on his clothes, and his shirt was ripped. She couldn't stand to see him like that. She climbed out of bed and then walked swiftly to the bathroom. Damon watched her carefully as she walked away. Bonnie started a hot shower for him, and then called him to the bathroom. He all but sprinted to the room. He was there at her every beck and call, and she wanted to give a little something back to him in return for being so loving to her.

She walked over to him slowly, before running her fingers down his face as she gazed into his eyes.

"You saved my life, I don't think I could ever repay you for that," Bonnie said, softly.

"You don't need to thank me Bonnie," Damon said, as he took her hands into his, running his fingers over the back of them tenderly. Bonnie, slipped her hands gently out of his, and then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. After undoing his buttons, she slipped his shirt down over his shoulders, exposing his chest. She then ran her hands over his chest timidly, and then she undid his belt and pants. She directed him to sit down on the commode, and then removed his socks and shoes. Damon got up so she could remove everything else.

Bonnie gasp at the sight of his manhood as she pushed his underwear and pants passed his waist. His pants and underwear pooled around his feet and then he stepped out of them.

She then placed her hand on his back, directing him into the shower. Bonnie, looked at him for a tick before deciding to join him. She dropped her robe to the floor, slipped out of her nighty and panties, and then climbed inside the shower with him. She grabbed her loofah and began washing Damon's back. He leaned against the shower wall using his hands to steady himself. He closed his eyes as the water poured down over his face. He opened them periodically, watching the dirt as it swirled down the drain, but still honing in on Bonnie's gentle washing of him. She washed his back smoothly, and then began rubbing his chest with her free hand tenderly with her front still to his back.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, sweetly. "You don't have to pretend with me. You took someone's life tonight. I know you must be pretty shook up."

Damon, clutched her hand tightly, and then held it over his heart. He then kissed the palm of her hand sweetly before turning around to face her. He turned Bonnie's back to his, and then clutched her hands before folding their arms over Bonnie's front, cradling her into him. He messaged his cheek tenderly up against hers as he closed his eyes.

"I will kill anyone for you Bonnie, all you have to do is say the word," Damon said, emotionlessly with his eyes still closed as he cradled her in his arms.

Bonnie, gasp.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I did sign the Bamon petition btw… I forgot to mention that in my last update. All hail Bamon.

Thank you all for reading my story. God bless you and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

_**OMF Chapter 10:**_

Bonnie gasped. Did she just hear the raven haired man right? Did he say that he would kill for her, and that all she need do is ask?

Bonnie was speechless. She didn't know what to say to his offering but then a thought came to mind. She didn't want him to commit a crime for her. His love was all she needed and wanted.

"Damon…you don't have to do that for me." Bonnie said in a soft voice and then turned around to face him. "I care too much for you to see you hurt people on my account. If a person is bad, they will get what is coming to them. I don't want to see anyone die. No matter how bad they are." She explained, passionately.

"B…but…what about that man. He could have killed you. He was trying to ra…rape you Bonnie. He deserved to die." Damon looked at Bonnie in disbelief as he struggled to get out the words.

"No one deserves to die Damon but I'm glad that it was him and not you. I'm pretty sure that man has a family, someone who cares about him." Bonnie swung her arms around Damon's neck as they stood in the shower, letting the water continue to fall over them. She rubbed the back of his head tenderly as she looked at him intently. The raven haired men stood looking at the shower door blankly, his arms still down by his side. He began to think about Victor, Alicia, and the countless other people who he had killed for no reason at all. It was the first time that Damon Salvatore actually felt remorse for taking innocent lives.

He was suddenly feeling embarrassed and afraid for Bonnie to find out about all the horrible things that he had done.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, still looking at him attentively.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Damon forced out a smile, trying to hide the shame, the guilt, and the fear he felt building up inside of him. He then put his arms around her waist. If this were one of the very last intimate moments that he would share with Bonnie, he would make the most of it.

"Oh no, I forgot to grab you some of Klaus's pajama's."

"Yeah, I'd rather die a thousand deaths by fire than wear your husband's clothes."

Bonnie and Damon laughed.

"…s…s…so you want to sleep naked?" Bonnie stuttered, and Damon chuckled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mikaelson, I promise I will be a perfect gentleman." Damon smiled sweetly and then kissed Bonnie's lips. He pecked her lips several times in a row leisurely, and lovingly.

"Mmm," Damon moaned as he kissed her.

"Mmm is right. I can kiss your soft beautiful lips all day but I think we better stop, because I think your soldier is awake. He's touching my stomach." Bonnie began to laugh hysterically before running her fingertips over Damon's mauve lips.

"He won't bite. Look at him." Damon said, playfully, as he looked down at his partially erect member.

Bonnie closed her eyes and then quickly got out of the shower. She handed Damon a towel. They dried off each other's back and then themselves. The woman put back on her night gown and then the man wrapped the towel around his waist. They strolled back in to the bedroom. Bonnie quickly climbed into bed and then grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed a telephone number. Damon removed his towel and then climbed into bed on the other side. He looked at Bonnie curiously, as he wondered who she was calling.

"Hello Klaus, it's me Bonnie. I hate that I'm getting your voicemail. There was a terrible tragedy here tonight, but I'm alive, can't say much for the other guy. Damon is here with me. I'm sorry. I will talk to you soon." Bonnie explained to her husband in brief detail about what happened and then gave him the heads up about Damon's presence at the house.

Damon frowned up at the fact that she had called Klaus but his anger soon subsided when he realized what the conversation was about. He had a secret suspicion that Klaus wasn't there because he knew very well that Bonnie's new killer would be paying her a little visit. Klaus was a low life to Damon and he desperately wanted to kill him.

Bonnie turned off the light on her side of the bed and then Damon turned off his. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the darkness to completely settle over the room. The only light that filtered throughout the bedroom was the light peeking through the curtains that led out to the balcony.

"You can come closer to me. I don't mind," Bonnie said, softly with her back to Damon.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes," Bonnie sighed, nervously.

Damon scooted a little closer to the woman. He pushed the sheets between his body and hers. Just the thought of touching Bonnie's warm body made him ache all over. He wrapped his arm around her and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Maybe this is all too soon, but…" Damon trailed off.

"What is it Damon? I want to hear what you have to say," Bonnie said, with her back still to his front. She began to rub his hairy forearm, enjoying the warm feeling of his arm and chest against her body.

Damon sighed before trying to express himself. "I feel things for you, things that I haven't felt for a woman in a long time. I love being around you and holding you in my arms." Damon swallowed nervously. "I'm falling in love with you Bonnie, and it scares me a little." He chuckled softly.

His deep voice sent chills down Bonnie's spine. She cuddled a little closer to Damon, before grabbing his other arm and stretching it across her pillow. She then laid her head on his bicep before grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it. "You are not alone in how you feel," a pause. "I'm falling in love with you too."

"Good," Damon said in a deep low husky voice before pushing her head to his lips and placing sweet kisses down her temple, and her cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Damon?"

"Yes."

"Will you talk me to sleep?" Bonnie giggled, and Damon followed with a hearty chuckle.

"Sure princess."

* * *

Six o'clock the following morning, Bonnie woke to see Damon Salvatore in the guest bed beside her. She looked over at the back of his head and smiled. She moved a little closer to him and gently ran her fingers through his raven hair. She then remembered that he was completely naked. Bonnie eased up the sheets and smiled at his beautiful shaped anatomy. The woman then ran her hand over his chest, running her fingers through the lines between his perfectly structured pecks and his eight pack.

The raven haired man began to stir in bed from her touch. Bonnie seeing this, jumped out of bed and ran quickly to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then ran back to the room and popped a few sugar free mints in her mouth, put on a little lip gloss, and then straightened her hair with her fingers. She then snuggled back in to bed like she had never been up.

"Good morning," Damon said, in a hoarsely voice as he placed the sheet over his mouth and then looked over at Bonnie affectionately.

"Ummm, good morning," Bonnie stretched her arms all out as if she were just waking up. She smiled over at Damon. "Give me a kiss?" She asked.

"I need a toothbrush," Damon said, his eyes filled with happiness.

"Give me a kiss," Bonnie said excitedly, before jumping on him while trying to snatch the sheet away from him, but the raven haired man wasn't getting caught without fresh breath. Bonnie ran sweet kisses all over his forehead and temple as she laughed.

"Stop it!" Damon exclaimed, still furiously holding on to the sheet. "You're a cheater Bonnie. I can smell the god damn mints on your breath."

"Do you want one?" She laughed.

"Duh," Damon mouthed.

Bonnie gave her beau a few of the mints. He popped them quickly in to his mouth and then propped himself up on the bed with his elbow. They both gazed into each other's eyes. The caramel skinned girl could feel her center dripping wet with anticipation. She wanted Damon Salvatore so badly that she didn't know how much longer she could hold out on being the faithful wife.

_I want __her__ so bad__,_ Damon thought. The blue eyed man could no longer be a gentleman. He crashed his lips against Bonnie's. He kissed her wildly. His tongue moved in and out of her mouth greedily as he held her head firmly to steady her. He came on so strong and so hard that Bonnie was finding it hard to keep up.

"Yes, yes," Bonnie moaned, as Damon trailed his mouth quickly down her neck, sucking and licking her.

"Damon, Damon, wait," Bonnie said, out of breath.

"Okay," Damon said, out of breath as well. "I want you," he said in an achy voice.

"Okay," Bonnie said, and then slid down her panties and spread eagle for him.

"FUCK! FUCK! I don't have a condom." Damon said, with a scowl on his face.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." Bonnie lied, and she didn't know why.

"I always wear a condom." Damon cocked his eyebrow at Bonnie.

"I don't have anything." Bonnie said, angrily.

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me unprotected?" Damon looked at her curiously.

"I'm on the pill. It will be fine." She hissed.

Damon began kissing her feverishly again. He literally didn't know the meaning of the word slow and what it was to make love to a woman. He only slept with hookers or girls that had no names the next morning. He climbed on top of Bonnie and pushed himself into her gently as he held her legs apart. He moved his face near the middle of her neck, pounding into her with vigor.

Damon Salvatore was finally inside of Bonnie Mikaelson, and bareback no less. It was the first time in his life that he had ever slept with a woman without protection, and the feeling of her hot, wet, and tight center drove him mad as it gripped and pulled at his member unmercifully. The wonderful feeling caused Damon to grunt on top of her like an animal.

"Oooooooh, uh," Bonnie panted and moaned loudly as Damon's large member squeezed into her tight extremely wet core quickly. "I want to be on top of you," she panted.

"Oh God," Damon bucked into Bonnie and then froze up as his seed filled her cavity. This moment was the happiest moment in his life. Not only did he make love to her without protection, getting the full experience of all her glory, but he cummed inside of her. It was another first for him. He wished to God that one of his seeds could plant itself and grow inside of her, but the invisible wall built by her birth control killed any and all hope of a love child.

"Wait, wait, what's happening?" Bonnie asked, becoming hysterical.

"I just cummed." Damon said, tiredly, his warm body pressed like a pancake up against hers. He laid inside of her warm core sated as their nectar swam around each other's in harmony.

Bonnie wanted to cry. The raven haired man's member felt so good inside of her; she didn't want it to end, and so soon on top of that. She snatched her head over to the clock. Their love making didn't even make it past seven minutes.

Damon kissed Bonnie, and then stared down at her affectionately. "That was awesome."

"Is that it?" Bonnie asked, disappointedly.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, a wounded look forming on his face. He then rolled off of her. He looked up at the ceiling with a hurt look still on his face. He then looked over at the clock and then threw the covers over his head. He was embarrassed. He couldn't stand up to having sex with a woman without a condom. He suddenly felt less than a man.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I feel so embarrassed."

"It's okay. I think we were both kind of anxious." Bonnie said with her back to him. "I guess we better get ready. We have to visit Stefan down at the police station."

"Okay," Damon said from under the covers.

"I'll be back." Bonnie eased out of the room to take a shower and get dressed.

Whilst Bonnie was in the shower, Damon slipped back on his dirty pants and his t-shirt from the following day. He then went downstairs and found a canvas bag to put his ripped shirt and used underwear in. He sat down at the kitchen table in thought for a moment before calling Stefan. His phone call went straight to voicemail. He left his cousin a monotone voice message and then texted him over twenty times while he waited for Bonnie. He needed someone to talk to about his epic failure. He couldn't bear to talk to his mother about this, but Stefan was a man, and he was his cousin; he trusted him, and it didn't take him long to do so.

"I'm ready," Bonnie said, avoiding eye contact with Damon as she stood in the entrance of the kitchen. It took her over two hours to shower and get dressed, and most of the time that she took was to avoid him.

"I'll go get my car." Damon jumped up and then walked by Bonnie quickly, avoiding eye contact with her as well.

As soon as he left the house, Bonnie hurriedly called Melissa as she walked to the front door. She opened the door and waited for Damon to pull up.

"Oh God Melissa, I need you," she whined once her friend answered.

"Oh God, Bonnie, I heard what happened last night. I didn't call because Stefan told me Damon was with you and I thought you might want to sleep in this morning."

"Yeah, I'm okay, but that's not why I'm calling. Damon and I were intimate. We had sex."

"Oh, my, God. First you almost get killed. Damon kills the guy that tries to kill you and then you two have sex. Your life is so exciting." Melissa said, inactively.

"Melissa!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Was it good?"

"Yes, all five minutes were good," Bonnie said, disappointedly.

"FIVE MINUTES! He lasted five minutes? Oh no. Well maybe he was nervous Bonnie."

"Well maybe. He did say he was used to wearing condoms and this was his first time having unprotected sex."

"Oh…my…God, you slept with him unprotected, but Bonnie you're not on the pill. Did he…" Melissa trailed off.

"I want a baby Melissa."

"Well does Damon know that you are a sneaky bitch that's trying to entrap him with a kid or were you woman enough to let him in on the fact that you want to have children with him?"

"Ugh…bitch I hate you," Bonnie laughed. "Oh, I have to go, he's pulling up."

* * *

"Dude, where the hell have you been? Some guy named Damon has been blowing up your phone. I thought I was your boyfriend?" Alaric said, before taking a huge bite of his donut and then started speaking with a mouth full. "Stefan, I just made love to Bonnie. It was awful. Stefan, where are you? Stefan, I'm a two minute brother. Stefan, Bonnie hates me." Alaric read off Damon's text messages loudly.

Stefan rushed over to his friend, snatching his phone out of his hand and then hit him on the back of the head, causing Alaric's donut to hit the ground.

"HEY," Alaric huffed and then ate the donut off the floor.

The green eyed man checked his phone quickly, and sure enough, Damon was in distress.

Stefan quickly called his cousin back.

"Hello," Damon answered, dryly.

"Hey man. I got your messages. Do you want to talk over lunch after your statements or do you want to talk now?"

"I can't now. Bonnie and I are on our way to make our official statements. Hey, did you get an ID on the guy that attacked us?"

"Yeah, we did. He's name is Anatoly Vladimir. He is a member of the Russian mob. That bastard has been linked to hundreds of murders and you took him down of all people. We hated that guy. He has been alluding us for years. We could never make any of his charges stick," a pause. "I am a little worried about him being at Bonnie's doorstep though. I feel like maybe Klaus is in some trouble. My lieutenant has given me the okay to investigate." Stefan explained.

"Oh yeah. Well that's good." Damon said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"…and listen Damon, don't tell Bonnie, okay?"

"Oh no, I won't."

"I need to get off of here, but I will see you when you get here," Stefan said.

"Okay bye." Damon hung up and then glanced quickly over at Bonnie.

"What did Stefan say? Do they know the identity of the man that tried to kill us?"

"Yeah, he was just low life scum that went around breaking into people's houses." Damon answered her as he looked out the window, giving his full attention to the road.

"Oh wow," Bonnie said, looking out the window.

"D…do you want me to stay with you again tonight?" Damon rubbed his face nervously, bracing himself for Bonnie's answer.

"Only if you want to," Bonnie glanced over at him quickly and then back out the window. Things had changed now that they had been intimate with each other.

"I would love to stay. I don't want you to be at home alone." Damon explained.

"I don't want to be at home alone either. I am glad that you want to come back. Oh, and do you mind taking me to the hospital to see Myra?"

"No, I don't mind."

Bonnie looked over at the side of Damon's face. She was still avoiding eye contact, and so was he. She was suddenly starting to feel guilty for lying to him about being on the pill, and not only that, she was feeling awful about shying away from him after sex, especially after how he protected and killed a man for her. Bonnie reached over and took his hand into hers. Damon looked down at her hand and then squeezed it caringly. He finally found the courage to look her in the eyes, and she found the strength to look into his eyes as well.

"After we give our statements to the police, I was wondering if it were okay if I went to lunch with Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. You can just drop me off at Melissa's boutique, and then come back and get me. Unless you want to go home and grab some clothes, then I will just have her drop me off at home." Bonnie suggested, as she looked at Damon affectionately.

"No, I don't want you home alone. Go to Melissa's house and I will pick you up there. Okay?"

"Yes, sir" Bonnie said, playfully.

Damon smiled at her affectionately, and then kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

After giving their statements, Damon and Bonnie went their separate ways. The raven haired man drove himself and his cousin to a restaurant. It wasn't a fancy place, Damon still had on his muddy pants from the following night. He didn't like to go anywhere looking the way he was but he was so anxious to talk to his cousin about what happened between him and Bonnie.

"So…talk to me," Stefan said.

Damon pushed his face into his hands. He was so embarrassed.

"Damon, it's okay. You think you are the only guy that had a premature ejaculation." Stefan laughed.

"I've waited so long to be with her, and then I finally get a chance to make love to her and I fuck it up." Damon shook his head shamefully. "The truth is Stefan, I've never made love to a woman. I don't know how." Damon expressed himself regretfully.

"Damon, yes you do. Love making is all about the way you feel about someone. Just think about how much you care about Bonnie and all the things you want to do to her and then slow it down."

"It's that simple?" Damon asked.

"Yeah man, it's that simple. Just be gentle with her. You like kissing her, right?"

Damon nodded.

"When you were joined as one and then everything was done. Did you miss how it felt?"

Damon nodded.

"Well imagine how wonderful it would be if you could make that feeling last a little longer?"

Damon began to smile. "I really like talking to you."

"Who doesn't like talking to me? I'm Stefan freaking Salvatore. You better ask somebody." Stefan laughed.

"Now don't go getting the big head." Damon smiled.

"Okay, so Bonnie aside. How are you feeling about what happened last night?"

"I'm fine," Damon shrugged, wearing a blank look on his face.

"Damon, you killed a guy. The image of that doesn't haunt you? When I see dead bodies on the job, it bothers me a lot." Stefan expressed himself worriedly as he looked over at his cousin with a curious look on his face.

"Death just never seemed to phase me. When my dad died, I didn't cry."

"Were you sad?"

"Not really, I mean I missed him and the things we did together but death is inevitable. Why cry over it? Even in the bible it says when a child is born you cry and when someone dies you rejoice. When you are dead you feel nothing, all the pain is taken away."

"Well I guess that is true but still." Stefan shook his head lightly. "Well I guess I better get back to work."

"Yeah, I better go home and get a change of clothes."

"You staying over at Bonnie's again?"

"Yes Stefan, I am. I'm not letting her stay in that big ass empty house alone."

"What about Klaus?"

"She ended it with him. Thank God, now we can move on with our lives."

Damon and Stefan left the restaurant. The raven haired man took his cousin back to the station and then he went home for a change of clothes. He began to smile in thought of the fact that he and Bonnie had finally consummated their relationship and then he cursed himself for being so awful on their first time being together and for not being more proactive enough in bed rather.

"Next time Bonnie, I'm going to make love to you. The way you deserve." Damon looked at the road ahead of him with a serious face. He wasn't about to let Bonnie down a second time.

* * *

Klaus paced Caroline's condo anxiously. Bonnie wasn't dead, and he for one was very thankful, because after all, if she died, then so would his chances of getting all her money. He was happy with the fact that Caroline wasn't there because he needed to speak with Ushi in private, and his girlfriend didn't need to hear that particular conversation.

"Hello," Klaus answered his phone hurriedly

"Klaus, I haven't heard from my guy, so I am not sure if he succeeded with the hit or not." Ushi said, with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Ushi," a pause. "Your guy didn't make it which is good for us."

"Umph, that figures. He was very sloppy. He probably tried raping your wife before killing her. He is famous for perverse and uncouth acts against his female victims." Ushi laughed.

"What are you saying?" Klaus stopped in his tracks. "You sent that kind of monster after my wife?"

"I thought you wanted your wife dead. I didn't think it would matter how she died." Ushi said, uncaringly.

"Yes. It does matter to me what kind of monster you send after her. I don't want her last moments to be horrid and frightening. I want her to go easy and quietly in her sleep."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Ushi, if you send that type of person after Bonnie again, I will kill you myself, and I promise, you won't see a dime of her money. Do you understand me?" Klaus said coldly.

Ushi sat on the other side of the phone speechless. "Since you care so much about the way your wife life ends, why are you having her killed?"

Klaus was speechless. He had no rebuttal. He hung up the phone in the woman's face and then sat down in the lazy boy in Caroline's bedroom.

"Klaus, I'm home." Caroline yelled out.

"I'm in the bedroom," Klaus answered.

Caroline came running in to the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well someone looks happy," Klaus said, getting to his feet.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline squealed.

Klaus bucked his eyes and dropped his phone in shock. It was all he could do to keep from fainting right there on the spot.

* * *

Melissa and Stefan ate dinner and then put Michael in bed. All the talk about how to make love to a woman with Damon put the green eyed man in the mood. He came home and made love to Melissa for almost two hours. They were completely sated, but still in the mood for cuddling and gossiping about Damon and Bonnie's personal lives.

"So…how is Damon?"

"Oh he's great."

"Give me the scoop Stefan, I'm your wife."

"Okay, you tell me what you know about Bonnie and I will tell you what I know about Damon."

"Deal," Melissa said, anxiously.

"Damon really likes her. I actually think that he is in love with her. He's never made love to a woman."

"You're shitty me." Melissa gasped, and then sat up in bed looking at her husband.

"Awww, Bonnie will be the first woman he makes love to."

"The other night when I was over there, Damon was so attentive to Bonnie. There have been times when he's been so aloft, and unemotionally detached, but with her, he's so different. I think it's sweet how she changes him."

"Bonnie needs a man that is attentive to her especially after that sham of a marriage she had with Klaus."

"Yeah, she does deserve better. Bonnie has a good heart and she's lucky to have a friend like you." Stefan kissed his wife on the forehead and then squeezed her to him.

"…and she's lucky to have a big brother like you," Melissa said.

"Oh God, is Michael crying? Isn't our son too old for crying?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"He probably wet himself."

"I think it's because you cuddle him too much," Stefan said.

"He's my baby. I can't help it."

"I am not going to let you make my son out to be some wuss. Where the hell are you going?"

"I have to get my baby."

"No you don't." Stefan grabbed Melissa and then pulled her back into the bed. He tickled and kissed her neck which was her sweet spot. The tan woman burst into a hysterical fit of laughter as Stefan rolled her around in the sheets.

* * *

After seeing Myra, Bonnie and Damon grabbed take out from Chi Lin a Chinese restaurant before going home. They road home in silence. They entered the house in silence and they ate their dinner in silence as they glanced over at each other occasionally with inactive facial expressions.

"This is really good," Bonnie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, my mother turned me on to Chi Lin," Damon said impassively, never breaking a smile as he folded his arms over the table.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Damon said quickly and then got up from the table and began clearing their dirty dishes away. Bonnie watched him intently for a tick and then decided to chip in and help her beau clean up their mess. Damon loaded the dishes in the washer whilst Bonnie swept around the table and threw away their containers. Bonnie glanced over at the raven haired man off and on as he walked around the kitchen with a deadpan look on his face.

She wanted so badly to see him joke and play around. She was terribly missing that side of him, especially after all the things that had happened to them in the last twenty four hours. She sighed and then began to think about their quickie from that morning. Though it didn't last long, it still brought a smile to her face. Oh how she wanted to hold his bottom and squeeze it tightly when he filled her with his sweet nectar, but everything happened so quickly.

Bonnie was so deep in thought about hers and Damon's morning, she began to giggle out loud. She couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being, for acting all put out and disappointed with him because of the sex. She acted as if her and Damon couldn't make it right, or that there was no possible chance of a do over.

"What's funny?" Damon looked over at her with a blank look on his face.

"Nothing," Bonnie said innocently.

Damon rolled his eyes at her. Immediately he assumed her laughing was directed at him. He was too much of a coward in this moment to ask Bonnie for details so he unconsciously started slamming doors and slanging dishes.

Bonnie started giggling again. Damon stopped everything he was doing and turned around to his girlfriend.

"You don't have to laugh at me Bonnie. I already feel bad enough," Damon said frustratingly and then turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just think you are so damn adorable when you pout, and you look so damn sexy." She said as she sashayed over to him, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Oh yeah," Damon smirked as he continued to rinse the dishes and wipe off the sink.

"Yes, now hurry up. I'm ready to sit down and relax with you." Bonnie winked at him and then walked to the kitchen entrance.

Damon finished off what he was doing and then followed Bonnie to the theater room. The woman put in 'The Avengers' before they took off their shoes and socks and rode back in their recliners. Neither one of them could concentrate fully on the movie. The raven haired man wanted her so much. Their first time was like a cruel joke and he wanted a do over, but now he was too afraid to ask for that second chance and that ate away at him even more.

Bonnie shifted in her seat nervously. Her core yearned for Damon's large member to occupy her again. She could no longer take it. She was finally at her wits end. The woman clutched her lovers hand and then inhaled as she looked over at him with a yearning look in her eyes. Damon looked back over at her with the same dangerous and lustful look in his.

"Bon…"

Damon could hardly get out her name. Bonnie straddled him quickly and began kissing him wildly. The man jumped up grabbing the woman by her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked her swiftly upstairs to their bedroom, but not before stopping on the stairs. He laid her down on the steps and began dry humping her.

"My back. Not on the stairs." Bonnie said as she panted against Damon's lips.

He picked her up again, they finally made it to the room; he pushed her up against the wall and then snatched off her shirt before crashing his lips back against hers. Their tongues fought for dominance over each other's as they kissed one another heatedly. Damon pulled away and started marking the woman's neck with passion marks.

Bonnie then backed him up against her dresser, knocking over a lamp on the way. Damon hit the dresser roughly, knocking perfume bottles onto the floor and then he snatched of his shirt. The caramel skinned girl start undoing his belt, and his jeans hurriedly. Damon quickly came out of his jeans. He picked Bonnie up and then threw her onto the bed. Bonnie laughed.

The raven haired man climbed on top of her and just like that morning he was doing everything speedily. Bonnie clasped her leg around him and then rolled him over onto his back.

"My turn," she said seductively and then unclamped her bra. She then leaned over Damon slowly, kissing him chastely on the lips. "I'm going to make sweet love to you." Bonnie whispered and then trailed her fingers down his lips as she looked at him achingly. She helped Damon out of his underwear, and then she kissed down his neck slowly and tenderly and continued her loving ministration over his chiseled chest and cut up abdomen, and then down to his fully erect member. She took his large member into her hand and squeezed the base of it firmly before taking the tip of it into her mouth.

She massaged his shaft lovingly with her warm wet mouth as she rolled her tongue tenderly around his bulbous. She then moved her head down to the base of his shaft taking all of him into her. Her luscious lips got lost in his raven haired bush, as she suckled and licked on his member. Damon lifted and lowered his head erratically as he periodically watched Bonnie's head bob and weave robustly over his pelvis. She continued her loving treatment of his member for several moments causing Damon's toes to curl as he fisted the sheets with a death grip. The blood in his lower region began to churn violently within him.

As Bonnie performed the best oral sex on him that he had ever had in his life, he knew then what he wanted to do to please her. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, directing her to lie down on the bed. He removed her pants and panties and then kneeled down over her, kissing down her neck tenderly. He kissed the valley between her breasts and then greedily suckled and licked on her breasts and nipples. He trailed his tongue slowly and quickly around her chocolaty erect nipples as he massaged and palmed her breasts. He then kissed down over her abdomen before spreading her legs wide and taking her precious nub into his warm wet mouth. He licked her nub unmercifully and then let his tongue gently play around at the opening of her supping wet core as he quickly moved his tongue in and out of her center.

He grabbed her from behind the knees, folding them into her chest as he continued to lick and suckle her core and nub unrelentingly, he even took a precious lick of her forbidden opening, causing Bonnie to cry out as she ran her hands through his hair briskly as she hissed and called his name and the lord's name in vein. Damon's ministrations was so utterly wonderful that it hurt.

"Damon, please. I want you inside me," she said out of breath.

Damon laid on top of her and then gazed down into her eyes. He grabbed his shaft and then entered and excited her core quickly with the tip of his shaft, driving Bonnie to the brink of madness. Bonnie reached her hand down in-between their bodies grabbing his shaft and then put it into her. Damon lightly chuckled before he grunted lowly as he twisted up his mouth and closed his eyes. He then moved inside of her vertically, bottoming out with ever thrust. He moved inside of her in a nice tempo which pleased his mate.

Bonnie bucked under him vigorously meeting his long stiffen member halfway as he pounded into her. She rubbed her breasts feverishly as her core smacked and made loud suctioning sounds. Damon then began to pound into Bonnie even faster, and she loved every minute of it. She quickly rolled him over and began gyrating on top of him in a slow circular motion before squatting on top him. She hopped up and down on top of Damon robustly. The raven haired man moaned uncontrollably as he lifted and lowered his head, closing his eyes. He bit his lip to stop from crying out but Bonnie's name kept escaping his lips.

The caramel skinned girl then leaned over him as she linked their fingers together and then pinned his hands to the bed. She slid her body quickly over his, her nipples sliding gently over his chest as the man's shaft slid easily in and out of her tight slippery wet hot core. Damon was close to erupting; he turned her over and folded her legs over his shoulders and did pushups into her core vigorously. Bonnie screamed and yelled as her head hit the headboard.

"Here I come. Can I cum in you?" Damon asked politely with a painful look on his face.

"Yes. I want every drop of you in me," Bonnie said as she looked him deep in the eyes.

He spread her legs wide again as he worked her bottom into the mattress.

"Fuck, fuck," Damon grunted lowly as his nectar exploded into her. Bonnie grabbed his bottom and squeezed it tightly as her release arrived at the same time as his. They both laughed as their chest rose and fell rapidly. They were completely sated as they relaxed into the bed. The raven haired man collapsed on top of her and then kissed her forehead, nose, and lips as he rubbed the top of her head gently.

"How was that?" Damon said slightly smiling.

Bonnie smiled and then crashed her lips against his. She licked his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue asking for entry. Damon opened his mouth and their tongues began to twirl around each other's slowly. Damon propped his weight up with his elbows as their kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Bonnie then broke the kiss. "I need a break." she giggled.

Damon pecked her lips one last time. He then pulled his partially erect member out of her and then ran the bulbous of his shaft around her precious nub lovingly. He pushed himself into her again and took a few short strokes inside of her. "I love you," Damon said seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Damon."

The raven haired man then rolled off of her and cradled her in his arms.

"You want to take a shower together?" Damon asked.

"Are you shitty me. This is the best kind of dirty." Bonnie laughed.

"So I guess this means I've redeemed myself from this morning's fiasco?"

"There wasn't nothing to redeem. You were good this morning too. I just wanted more of you. I wanted it to last longer."

"Are you sure, because you successfully avoided looking me in the eyes most of the morning." Damon said excitedly as he looked up at the dark ceiling.

"My disappointment, and guilt stemmed from a lot of things. Damon I lied to you." Bonnie said seriously.

Damon raised his head and then looked down on her curiously before smiling. "You mean the great and self-righteous Bonnie Mikaelson lied." He laughed.

"Shut up, you ass." She laughed lightly.

"Okay, tell me about this big ass white lie you told," he said absurdly.

"I'm not on the pill. I wanted you to get me pregnant. You are beautiful Damon in every way, and the thought of me carrying your child inside of me," Bonnie sighed happily in thought. "I want children so badly. Every time I look at my Godson it reminds me of how much I want to have a little one of my own, and when you play with him, you seem to light up like a Christmas tree. Are you angry with me for lying and trying to entrap you?"

"No, because I too want children, and I would love for you to be the mother," Damon said sweetly.

"What? Really?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"We are putting the horse before the cart. You know that right." Damon teased, and they both burst into laughter.

"...an not to mention I'm still a married woman." They laughed again.

"Minor details," said Damon.

Bonnie rolled over quickly, surprising Damon.

"Oops," he laughed as they almost bumped heads. "Yes." He sang.

"I'm ready for round two." Bonnie giggled.

"I thought you'd never ask." Damon wiggled his eyes at her and then rolled over on top of Bonnie.

They made love on and off throughout the night and into the wee hours of the morning, working diligently on their baby.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

Also, I don't like Elena and she wasn't going to be in this story at all, but some people want to see her die, so I am writing her in just to see her die by the hands of Damon...LOL! Also, I tried to humility her character by having her be married to someone very unlikely…don't flip your wig. I know I shouldn't be given up parts of the story but I feel all the Elena haters wouldn't mind knowing that...LOL!

...and don't be shy, leave a comment...LOL!

One Monster's Fate Chapter 11:

* * *

Damon woke up at six the following morning. He and Bonnie had finally made love. It wasn't what he had imagined it would be it was worlds better and much more beautiful. He snatched his head towards her side of the bed quickly. He had to make sure that last night wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on the bed with his elbows and gazed down at Bonnie in amazement. They had made love all night and throughout the wee hours of the morning which made him so happy that he could hardly sleep.

When he first saw Bonnie undressing in front of her bedroom window through his binoculars, an incredible hunger welled up in him instantly. He wanted to screw her and slice her throat following. Adulterated lust was the extent of his feelings for her for a short time but that covetousness had rapidly turned into something innocent and pure.

He now saw a future with Bonnie. He wanted the white picket fence, mini fan, and the two point five children. He was silently praying to God that they had conceived a child because Lord knows he didn't let one drop of his seed go to waste. Damon was ready to get his future with Bonnie Bennett underway but unfortunately his future plans didn't involve him marrying her. If ever his past came back to haunt him he didn't want her name to be linked to his. He hoped that they could have a life together that didn't entail legal and binding ties.

As the mantra of thoughts of him and his girlfriend ran through his mind, Damon kissed Bonnie's face and ran his fingers over the top of her head tenderly. The woman began to stir from his touch which startled him from his fantasies about them.

He quickly got out of bed and hurriedly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and slipped on a t-shirt and his pajama bottoms. He rushed out of the bathroom hoping to find Bonnie still asleep. His prayers didn't go unanswered when he heard Bonnie lightly snoring.

Damon decided to make himself and Bonnie some breakfast so he hurried downstairs to the kitchen. He looked through her cabinets, finding all the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes along with a side of turkey bacon. He squeezed her some fresh orange juice and made a pot of coffee as well. He then went out to her beautiful flower garden and picked a few flowers and put them in a glass cup with a little cool water. He sniffed the flowers as he closed his eyes. Not once in Damon Salvatore's life had he stopped to smell the roses but knowing Bonnie had brought out the softer side of him.

The man then laughed at himself. "What am I doing? I feel so whipped." He chuckled at himself. "Ah, it's nothing wrong with being whipped. I think?" He whispered to himself as he cocked a brow in thought. Damon placed Bonnie's breakfast on a tray along with the flowers that he had picked. He then walked slowly upstairs to her room praying that he wouldn't waste her food on the way. Once he made it to the bedroom entrance, he placed the tray down on the ground and opened the door. He smiled over at a still sleeping Bonnie. He was happy that she was still asleep because he wanted to wake her up with his kisses and caresses.

He walked the tray slowly over to the bed sitting it on the floor and then sat down beside Bonnie. He looked at her for a tick before leaning down and kissing her lips, cheeks, and forehead. He couldn't get enough of kissing the beautiful caramel skinned woman. _She belongs to me._ He thought as he ran his fingers down her face.

"Good morning handsome." Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and then looked up at the raven haired man.

"Good morning beautiful, I have something for you." Damon leaned down and picked up the tray and sat it over Bonnie's legs.

"Oh wow, you did this for me?" Bonnie hurriedly sat up in the bed and readjusted the tray before flashing him a dazzling smile. "Chocolate chip pancakes, yum." She picked up her fork and then cut a small portion to taste. Damon watched her enchantingly as she took a bit of her food. Bonnie closed her eyes and moaned. "This…is delicious." She said, pointing her fork at the food.

"So you like it?"

"Duh, I love it." She smiled before taking another bite.

"So what do you have planned today?" Damon asked.

"I have some work to do at the office, and then I need to see my lawyer. I need to have him draw up the divorce papers. Even though I have called off things with Klaus, I don't feel right sleeping with another man whilst I'm married to him. Do you understand?" Bonnie looked at Damon wearing a serious face as she awaited his answer.

"Yes Mrs. Mikaelson, I do understand and now that you are officially ending it with him, what should I call you? I hate calling you Mrs. Mikaelson." Damon rolled his eyes hilariously at the idea.

"You can keep calling me Princess, Bonnie, or Ms. Bennett if you're nasty." She shrugged and then let out a loud chortle.

Damon chuckled as well. "Well good. Do you mind if I come along with you today? I'm not ready for you to be alone." A serious look settled over Damon's face.

"No, you don't have to come with me. It's not like the guy was after me? I will be fine and besides, I don't want you to keep neglecting your job for me." Bonnie explained as she continued to eat her food.

Damon looked at Bonnie with a worried look on his face. Bonnie not knowing her life was in danger might just make his job of protecting her that much more complicated.

"…and speaking of your job, you don't have to call in when you are sick or when you have an emergency?" The woman looked over at the man curiously.

"U…u…uh, well yeah I mean no," Damon stammered for the words. "See the thing is, I'm my own boss," Damon said with a smoldering look on his face as he smiled his crooked little smile at her.

"Isn't it nice to be your own boss?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose and then giggled.

"Yes it is," Damon kissed Bonnie on the nose and then walked away.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me."

_Bonnie Bennett is worried about me leaving her side?_ Damon smiled self-assuredly in thought.

He turned around, his smile softening and looked at Bonnie whose face was childlike.

"I'm just putting on my clothes princess, and I thought you said you would be fine without me." He teased.

"I will. I just enjoy your company." Bonnie smiled bashfully.

Damon grabbed his overnight bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a thin black long sleeve sweater. He took off his pajama bottoms and t-shirt before spraying on a dash of cologne. He smiled over at Bonnie whilst he put on his clothes. He couldn't get enough of the woman. The blue eyed man started to feel anxious. He couldn't wait to tell his mother about the incredible mile stone that he and Bonnie had overcome, and he knew that his mother would be very delighted to know that they were working on having a baby. All though she wouldn't be thrilled to know he was trying to start a family with a married woman.

Bonnie finished her breakfast and then got ready to start her day whilst Damon kept himself busy with washing the linen on their bed, straightening up the bedroom, and cleaning the mess he made in the kitchen. He worked hurriedly to finish his chores because he was feeling more anxious about calling his mother. Damon wasn't a little boy anymore; he was now a man, but he still felt linked to his mother.

Though he was completely devoid of human emotion and empathy, there was a small part of him that unconsciously craved human interaction which is why he cleaved so tightly to his mother. She was the only person that could reach him, that is until Bonnie Bennett, Stefan, Michael, and to a lesser extent Melissa had come along. They had all unknowingly brought out his humanity.

He sat down at the table and quickly dialed his mother.

"Hello son," Martha greeted.

"Hello momma," Damon grinned from ear to ear.

He was always formal with his mother. Only when he was truly happy or sad which was rare indeed, did he refer to her as momma and that word slipping from Damon Salvatore's lips always made his mother want to cry tears of joy.

"Did you and Bonnie have a peaceful night?"

"Yes, and something else happened." Damon smiled as he sat in silence for a moment.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Martha asked.

"Bonnie and I made love."

"That's beautiful Damon. Will she be divorcing her husband to start something more permanent with you?"

"She is, we're going downtown today so her lawyer can get the paperwork started."

"Good, and you did protect yourself, right?"

"Mother," Damon said in warning.

"Okay, I am being a little too meddlesome." His mother let out a light chortle.

"Yes you are," Damon chuckled.

"Damon I want you to bring her by tonight and I will not take no for an answer. I want to cook the both of you a home cook meal."

"Okay, I will bring her."

"Bring me where?" Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and began kissing his cheek.

"Oh hey you." Damon wrapped an arm around Bonnie's neck placing a hand at the back of her head before given her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well I will leave you love birds to it," Martha said smiling on the other end.

"Okay mom. I'll, I mean we'll see you tonight." He hung up the phone with his mother and then stood up to face Bonnie.

"You look hot." Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and pulled her in to him.

"In this old outfit." Bonnie said modestly. She wore a black shirt with three quarter inch sheer sleeves with flowers imprinted into the fabric and ripped jeans that cuffed at the ankles. She adorned the outfit with a pair of black pumps with a bow on top.

"Yeah, you look hot in this _old_ outfit." Damon laughed.

"…and you look dashing in your fedora, and do you have any shirts that can conceal your biceps?" Bonnie giggled as she pinched his biceps and gushed all over the man.

"It's hard to hide these guns." Damon smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do it." Bonnie put on her jacket and placed her purse over her shoulder and they walked hand and hand out the door.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon were at her office for over four hours. She had tons of fires to put out so things went a little longer than she expected. She did however call her lawyer and he was able to get things started without her. Bonnie wasn't happy to hear that it could take up to six months to a year for her divorce to be finalized.

After speaking with her lawyer and letting the bad news absorb into her consciousness she decided to pour herself back into her work.

"Mrs. Mikaelson here are the list of the most recent donor's you asked for as well as the list of available venues for your next charity ball." The mahogany woman said as she rushed into the room.

"Thanks Alicia," Bonnie said as she gently took the files from her employee's hand.

"Oh and Mrs. Mikaelson, the gentleman you brought with you, is he okay? I mean he's not mean but he is not very friendly either. Diane is very upset over the loss of her dog and he laughed." The lady said in disbelief.

"Really?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probably laughing at something else in thought," Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, maybe," Alicia looked at Bonnie with an irritated look on her face and then walked out of the room.

Bonnie then looked out into the sitting area at a very serious looking Damon. He stood by the entrance door as if he were guarding it. She had been dodging questions all morning about how unwelcoming and uncomfortable his presence had made everyone feel, but oddly she didn't care about how everyone felt. Strangely she felt more protective of Damon, and was becoming a little irritated with everyone else for bashing him, because she didn't see what they saw. She saw a very loving man. A man that made her heart pitter patter every time she gazed deep into his silvery blue orbs or whenever he held her in one of his loving and warm embraces.

Bonnie got up quickly from her chair and then walked swiftly out to Damon.

"Hey you," Bonnie said with a serious face.

"Hey you." Damon turned around flashing Bonnie a sweet smile before taking her into a warm embrace causing Bonnie to melt quickly into his grasp.

"I hear you are out here torturing my employees and some of my clients." Bonnie said timidly as she looked at the man with doe eyes; she was still feeling a little flustered by his touch.

Damon raised a brow to her curiously. "What?" Damon asked ridiculously before letting out a light chuckle.

"Alicia said that Diane was quite upset about losing her pet and you laughed."

"That's because it's just a damn dog and she's over there crying like she just lost her first born." Damon laughed.

"Damon," Bonnie said in warning. "Behave? For me, okay?" Bonnie said with her hands still on the man's shoulders as he held tightly to her waist.

"So you want me to pretend that I care when I don't?" Damon shook his head hysterically at the idea as he pushed his brow into his forehead.

"Yes Damon Salvatore, pretend you care," Bonnie rubbed noses with him and then kissed him before walking away from him. She then looked back at her beau as she stood in the doorway. She winked at him as she kicked her heel up playfully at him before walking back in to her office.

Damon winked and waved seductively back at her before crossing his arms over his chest as he rose and fell on the ball and the heel of his feet.

"God he looks so sexy in those boots and jeans." Bonnie whispered sitting back down at her desk.

* * *

The love birds continued on with their day with a trip to the hospital to see Myra. They cruised the streets of LA with the sun roof open and their sun glasses on. Bonnie hadn't been truly this happy in quite some time. With Damon she had a companion, someone she could do things with. Klaus started out this way with her but things drastically changed after six months of marriage to the man; he wasn't around until night fall or until he was ready to have sex. She could kick herself in the ass for allowing her hopeless marriage to continue on for as long as it did.

"Alright milady," Damon said as he parked in the hospital parking lot. He jumped out of the SUV and then rushed around to her side of the vehicle to open up the door for Bonnie, but she was already opening her door. The caramel skinned girl didn't pay any attention to the car beside her or the driver sitting inside. She swung the door out wide hitting the man's car before Damon could stop her.

"Oooh," Damon cringed.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Bonnie said jumping out of the car.

"Look what the fuck you did to my car you stupid bitch." The man huffed as he jumped out of the car and into Bonnie's face.

Damon huffed up and then pushed his face into the man's face. "Apologize to her motherfucker?" Damon said coldly through tight lips with a malevolent look in his eyes.

"Damon, it's okay," Bonnie touched his arm gently before placing her hand on his chest.

The man looked at Damon, a fearful look began to form on his face.

"Apologize?" Damon demanded again.

"I'm not apologizing. She hit my car and she needs to pay for the damages," the man said hesitantly.

"It's no problem sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Here's my card. Once you get an estimate for the damages, call me." Bonnie gave the man her card and then looked back over at a still angry Damon. "Come on Damon let's go." Bonnie grabbed her boyfriend's hand. He was reluctant to leave, but her warm touch compelled him to move as he looked down at her hand and then into her eyes.

Once inside of the hospital they walked slowly to the elevator in silence. Bonnie looked over at the still glaring Damon and smiled. "You look so adorable when you get all protective of me, but you can smile now its over." She squeezed his cheeks together and then kissed his puckering lips.

"It's not over. He called you a stupid bitch." Damon hissed.

"Damon, did you ever think that maybe he has a lot on his mind. Maybe someone he cares deeply for is here in the hospital. Sometimes people act out because they're hurting or angry about something."

"Ugh," Damon growled. He already knew what he was going to do to the man once he saw him again.

Their long awkward silence began again as the elevator took them to Myra's floor.

"Hi Myra," Bonnie said softly as not to scare the sleeping woman as she entered her room.

"Hola, mi dulce niño." Myra smiled lovingly at her play daughter.

"Damon, this is Myra, she's like a mother to me, and Myra this is Damon." Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and brought him closer to Myra as she introduced the two.

"Oh yes, I remember him. He is the phone man." Myra looked at the man carefully.

"Phone man?" Bonnie looked at Damon curiously.

"I'm sorry Ms. Myra. I think you have me confused with someone else." Damon smiled at her nervously.

"You are probably right. I do feel a little bit out of it." Myra lightly chuckled, Bonnie and Damon followed.

"Bonnie I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Would you like something?"

"No, I'm fine." Bonnie smiled.

Damon couldn't wait to get out of the room. One, he didn't want Myra to recognize him and two, he had to find the man from the parking lot. He walked around the hospital for a little over three hours looking for the rude man. He finally found him. The man was in a room with a woman who was on life support. Damon assumed that she was his wife because they looked to be the same age.

The man was crying as he read a book to the woman. Damon's demon passenger wanted so badly to kill the man, but Bonnie's words kept echoing over and over in his mind. He couldn't understand human emotions because he rarely had them, but for the first time he was seeing what Bonnie was trying to explain to him. Maybe the flawed man he saw before him was hurting and that pain caused him to lash out at Bonnie over something so trivial.

He then began to imagine what it would feel like to lose someone he loved. He first thought about how he would feel if he lost his mother. He began to feel disappointed because he didn't feel complete devastation at the thought of losing his own mother.

If he lost his mother, he'd be sad but he could move on, but when he pictured losing Bonnie the thought made him cringe. Damon closed his eyes tightly and then pushed his face into his hands trying to push the image from his mind. He never cried over Emma's death. Maybe if their souls had been linked emotionally in the way that God had ordained for partners then the death of his formal lover might have evoked him tears, but with Bonnie it was a whole new world. He loved her and they had now been joined physically. Bonnie Bennett was now his humanity, his voice of reason.

The anger that had welled up in him to kill the man that had spoken so harshly to Bonnie had died. That same anger that had him traipsing up and down the hospital hallways for over three hours meditating on all the ways to kill the man, had completely perished upon the sight of the rude man. He felt slightly touched by what the man was going through, and decided to just walk away. He had decided to deprive his demon passenger of its wants and desires because that was what his Bonnie would have done.

"Damon, where the hell have you been?" Bonnie asked frustratingly as she walked quickly over to the man throwing her hands on her hips and then pushed out her right hip.

The raven haired man turned around startled and then walked quickly away from the room where his once future victim occupied.

"Oh, I was looking for coffee when I ran into a friend. After speaking to him for a while I spotted the guy that we had the little altercation with out on the parking lot. I was going to speak with him about what he said to you, but I didn't want to interrupt him." Damon explained nervously as he swallowed anxiously between sentences.

"Um hm, well I don't believe you. You were going to jump down that guy's throat again. Now tell me the truth?" Bonnie smiled knowingly.

"You got me," Damon held his hands up in surrender as he wiggled his eyes at her.

"You are full of it Damon Salvatore. Now let's go; your mother is probably worried sick about us. It's already a little after four." Bonnie smiled and then walked away. Damon watched her sashay down the hall as he smiled his crooked little smile at her.

* * *

"Klaus, you haven't said anything about me being pregnant. You said you wanted us to have a family, but now that it's happening you seem to be at a loss for words."

Klaus sat in thought as he picked over the food on his plate. He did want the baby, but his life wasn't in order and now was not the time to try and start a family.

"I am happy about the baby Caroline, but with so much going on with me, and by me being broke it couldn't have come at a worse time." He expressed himself energetically.

"I have money. Our child will be well taking care of Klaus," Caroline said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Now, now love." Klaus walked over to his lover and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't say I didn't want the baby. I'm just simply saying that now is not a good time, but we will get through this." He smiled.

"Okay, I will forgive you," Caroline pouted.

"Good."

"So are you and your wife going to file for a divorce soon…like yesterday?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Bonnie is taking care of that. She wants to be with the Damon guy," Klaus said disappointedly.

"Wow, so she is dating that guy? He is so hot." Caroline gushed.

Klaus spit out his drink before bucking his eyes at the woman.

"So you fancy him more than me?" Klaus was green with envy as he glared up at his girlfriend's response.

"No one is as handsome as you."

"Nice save." Klaus smiled at her.

* * *

Elena Vladimir Gilbert was becoming more worried that she hadn't heard from her fraternal twin Anatoly Vladimir. She knew about his job which worried her more. After every job he called his sister, but this one he didn't. She sat in thought as she laid up in bed reading her book waiting for her husband Jeremy Gilbert to join her. If her brother were dead, the very glue that held her together would come undone.

She quickly grabbed her phone and called her brother again. The call took several seconds to get through as she was in Russia and her brother was in America. Once again her brother didn't pick up and she rolled her eyes and sighed annoyingly.

"Nat, it's been almost a week since I have heard from you. Please call me. I am growing worried and incredibly angry with you for ignoring my calls." The woman rattled off her message in a deep Russian accent and then hung up the phone.

"Were you trying to reach your brother again?" Jeremy said as he walked in to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He was an American that had defected to Russian with his lover now wife due to his affiliation with the Russian mob.

"Yes, he still hasn't returned any of my calls." Elena said with a blank look in her eyes as she looked out into the room.

"You think maybe he is…"

"Don't you dare let those words slip from your lips." Elena looked at her husband coldly.

Jeremy looked down at the ground blankly and then sat down on the bed and looked over at his wife.

"Okay he's not," he paused. "…but maybe we and your brothers can go and check on him."

Anatoly was seven of nine siblings and they were all assassins. They were a close nit family that were loving and affectionate but only to each other. If anyone were to hurt them or upset their delicate balance, there would be hell to pay. Though they were loving to each other they were evil and vicious to anyone who wasn't them.

"I will give my brother a few more days. If he does not respond to me by the end of this week, I want you to find a way to get us back into the US. I will get to the bottom of this." Elena said with a cold and distant look in her eyes.

* * *

"You two finally made it. I was beginning to wonder," Martha said as she walked swiftly over to the kitchen entrance and gave Bonnie and Damon a warm hug.

"Yes mother, you say jump I say how high."

"…and that is what a good son is supposed to do for his mother." They all laughed. "So Bonnie how are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm well but it's been a long day and I'm glad to be here so I can take a load off," Bonnie said tiredly.

Martha looked at her son and they laughed.

"What?" Bonnie looked between mother and son curiously.

"Bonnie you don't know my mother very well so let me enlighten you. When she says she's cooking a home cook meal, it means all hands on deck."

"Oh, okay. I'll go wash up." Bonnie placed her purse on the couch and then quickly went to the bathroom to wash up. Damon was on her heels. They washed their hands together as they gushed over each other.

They rushed back to the kitchen and Martha quickly put them to work.

"I need you two to cut up the vegetables for my tortellini soup, and then Damon I want you to show Bonnie how to knead the bread. Unless you already know how dear?"

"No I've never made homemade bread," Bonnie said nervously.

"This should be fun," Damon winked at Bonnie before tying an apron around his waist. He then walked over to Bonnie and wrapped an apron around her waist before tying it and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Here is a little wine to relax you Bonnie. Wine and good music makes cooking fun." Martha poured her son and Bonnie some wine and then turned on some jazz music.

Damon watched Bonnie as she cut up the vegetables. He laughed hysterically at the woman as she worked awkwardly with her utensil. The caramel skinned girl looked at her boyfriend smiling as she butchered her zucchini.

"Why are you laughing?" Bonnie looked at Damon innocently.

"Bonnie have you every cut up vegetables or anything for that matter?" Damon asked as he wiggled his eyes at her.

"Damon I know how to cut up vegetables." Bonnie didn't want to tell Damon that she didn't even know how to boil water.

"Excuse me," Damon bumped his hip against Bonnie's nudging her out of the way.

Damon cut up the zucchini as if he were a professional cook. Bonnie giggled like a little girl in amazement as she watch him chop up the vegetable in a mad dash and then raked the chopped food over in to the bowl. Martha watched the two of them in awe. The mother was living in a fantasy. She longed for years to see this side of her son and her dreams were finally coming true.

"Now here, chop up my bell pepper." Bonnie laughed as she handed the man the vegetable.

"Mom, I will be dropping my baby off every weekend with you so you can teach her how to cook." Damon teased.

Martha and Bonnie laughed.

After cutting up the vegetables Damon raked them over in to the pot with the tortellini and stirred generously before his mother took over. He and Bonnie then worked on the bread. Bonnie timidly kneaded the bread. Damon watched laughing hysterically at her as he casually sipped on his wine. The woman poked the dough with her fingers and punched it with her fist.

"Help me and stop laughing at me." Bonnie became agitated.

"Damon help her," Martha pleaded with her son.

"I'm going to help her; I just find this so surreal." He continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me. I was never really shown how to cook. People have always done these things for me." Bonnie whined.

"Aww, the poor little rich girl." Damon teased.

"Here princess," Damon took her by the hands; he then put a little flower on their hands before manipulating Bonnie's hands to do his will. They rolled and folded the dough together. He worked her hands briskly over the dough as he nestled his body closer to hers.

"I'm doing it!" Bonnie became excited over her mild accomplishment.

"Yes you are baby," Damon said encouragingly and sweetly as he coached his little princess along.

Damon kissed the side of her face tenderly and Bonnie turned to him offering her lips to him as well.

Martha had almost come undone with overwhelming joy as she watched the two love birds frolic around in her kitchen. Her son was in love and it was impossible. What she saw in Damon seemed to be even more heightened then what he felt for his departed love Emma. As Martha's thoughts deepened the doorbell rang.

"Oh thank God," Martha said whipped.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon asked angrily as he and Bonnie continued to work on the dough.

"Stefan, Melissa, and little Michael." Martha said in a raised voice as she welcomed them into her home.

"Hi Martha. Thanks for inviting us." Melissa sang.

"Hey Aunt Martha," Stefan said before handing Martha some flowers and a bottle of wine and then kissed her on the cheek.

"HEY MELISSA!" Bonnie came running in to the room with flower on her face and a glowering Damon on her heels.

"Hey Bonnie! What the heck are you doing?"

"Cooking, now come grab an apron. Martha likes all hands on deck."

"Oh no sweetheart, I don't require my guest to cook. Melissa and Stefan make yourselves comfortable," said Martha.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she looked over at Damon with a disappointed look on her face.

"It doesn't mean she doesn't like you, don't worry." Damon said as he wrapped an arm around her neck nestling her into him.

"Martha, am I not your guest?"

"Oh dear, you are much more than a guest. You will be my daughter in law soon."

Damon bulged his eyes in shock at the remark but rebounded instantly. He didn't want that seed to be planted into Bonnie's awareness.

Bonnie was also astonished by the woman's comment as well. She was happy to be accepted so soon by Damon's mother.

"Bonnie I find that there's no better way to bond with the ones you love than to cook and go shopping together." Martha and Bonnie laughed.

"This is true." Bonnie smiled happily.

Martha, Damon, and Bonnie had finished dinner an hour and a half later.

The family was finally sitting down for Martha's home cook meal. They dined on their Italian cuisine and sipped on their spirits happily. After having desert they sat around and listened to music and chatted amongst themselves.

"So Damon, did you get a second chance to make things right with Bonnie?"

"Yes I did and thanks cousin for being there for me."

"No problem. We're family and that's what family does. In fact, I would love it if I could call you brother?" Stefan looked at Damon smiling.

Damon nodded. "Sure, I could always use someone to beat up on." He smirked.

"So did you show Bonnie who's boss?"

"Eh…I think she showed me. I think I might be a little whipped." Damon and Stefan burst into a fit of laughter.

"Stefan, come dance with your Aunt Martha."

"Uh oh I think she's drunk," Damon teased.

"So this should be fun." Stefan smiled.

"Oh yeah," Damon chuckled and then took a sip of his beer.

"Come Stefan."

"Okay," Stefan agreed. "Stay here with your uncle Damon alright Michael?"

"Yes daddy." Michael leaped into Damon's arms as his father handed him off.

"Hey buddy." Damon smiled and hugged the little boy.

As Stefan danced with Martha, Melissa and Bonnie sat on the couch gossiping; it was one of their favorite things to do whenever they were around each other.

Damon rocked little Michael to sleep while he watched the basketball game and listened to the music simultaneously ignoring the others. He kissed the little boy on the forehead occasionally as he gently rocked him in his arms. Bonnie smiled over at Damon and the little boy as she spoke with Melissa off and on.

"So, did you get to round two?"

"Yes and oh my God, it was amazing." Bonnie gushed.

"I want details." Melissa giggled.

"He's huge. Ugh, I could make love to him all night." They giggled.

"Ooh stop talking. You're making me horny." Melissa tightened her legs together and then stretched them out. "Shh, he's coming." Bonnie and Melissa got quiet and began giggling as Damon approached them.

"Ladies, what are you talking about?" Damon wiggled his eyes at them.

"Nothing," Bonnie laughed.

"Anyway," Damon sang. "Melissa Michael is asleep. I put him in my mother's room. Is that okay?" Damon asked as he stood in front of the girls with his hands on his hips.

"That's fine," Melissa said politely.

"Bonnie, you want to dance?" Damon asked and then briefly swayed in front of her.

"I would love to, but I'm beat. Give me a few minutes." Bonnie pushed her hands between her legs and then crashed back into the sofa.

"Oh, I want to dance with you." Melissa said excitedly as she jumped to her feet. Damon took her out to the middle of the living room and then twirled her around and dipped her. Melissa yelled out and giggled loudly and Bonnie instantly became jealous.

"So Damon, you like my friend? No, you love my friend, right?" Melissa asked as she teased him and then pushed her finger into Damon's nose.

"Yes Melissa, I'm falling in love with Bonnie. Isn't that what you and my mother have been fighting for all along? I also know that you two set us up the night of my mother's book club meeting." Damon wiggled his eyes knowingly at Melissa

"Gasp Damon Salvatore. How dare you accuse me? I would never do something so sneaky and underhanded." Melissa feigned innocent and then laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." They laughed.

"So I hear you've graduated from a five minute brother to an overnight lover."

Damon burst into a fit of laughter. "You and Bonnie really like to gossip don't you?" He laughed.

"Well she is my best friend. I tell her all my secrets and she tells me all of hers."

"Ah great," Damon widened his eyes hysterically at her comment.

"…but seriously, you are sexy, sweet, and respectful, a true man, and she deserves a guy like you."

"Why thank you Melissa," Damon said sweetly.

"Can I grab your ass?" Melissa asked nonchalantly.

"Uh let me think about that. Hell no," Damon laughed. "You are so frisky. Does Stefan know you are a nympho?"

"I am only a nympho for him thank you very much and he is perfectly okay with me grabbing asses as long as he's around," Melissa giggled and then grabbed Damon's ass.

"HEY!" Damon yelled and then jumped back grabbing his bottom.

Melissa burst into a fit of laughter and Bonnie became enraged. She jumped up from the couch and marched over to them. "Not cool Melissa."

"Oh Bonnie I was just joking." Melissa laughed innocently.

"Okay, well let's see how you like it." Bonnie ran over to Stefan and then grabbed his ass.

"Whoa," Stefan said bashfully and then grabbed his derriere smiling shamefully.

"Not cool Stefan," Damon hissed.

"W…what? I didn't do anything. What's happening?" Stefan looked around the room confused.

Bonnie and Melissa looked at each other and then laughed. Damon looked at them and the anger in him began to dissipate almost immediately.

"I was trying to make Melissa angry not you Damon." They all laughed at a serious looking Damon who began to scratch the back of his head shamefully.

"Girl please, you can't make me jealous. Stefan is mine." Melissa retorted.

"…but seriously Melissa, if you ever touch my man's ass again I will kill you," Bonnie said still laughing.

"Oh God, Bonnie calm down."

"Yeah Melissa quit grabbing my cousin's ass." Stefan warned. They all laughed again.

After a couple of more hours of visiting, Stefan and his family left, leaving Damon alone with two of his most favorite people in the world. Martha made them some coffee which still wasn't enough to keep Bonnie awake. She fell asleep in Damon's arms whilst he and his mother sipped on their coffee and visited with each other.

"She's the one for you Damon," his mother said, a little bit above a whisper smiling at her son.

"I know." Damon looked down at Bonnie and then kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes. Bonnie unconsciously snuggled closer to him as Damon rested his cheek against her head.

Martha smiled at her son and Bonnie lovingly. Their lives were coming together so exquisitely and brilliantly that they could not even fathom the horror that would soon be at the door steps.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all will continue to enjoy it.

Sorry about the Jeremy and Elena thing too and no I will not be writing anything romantic for them. I did that just to humiliate the Elena Gilbert character basically.

A lot of shit happens in this chapter so buckle up and enjoy the ride because it is very fast paced.

_**OMF Chapter 12:**_

The following day after their dinner at Martha's, Bonnie and Damon were back in the office. The raven haired man sat out in the waiting area on his laptop and the amber eyed woman sat in her office with the door closed working diligently on her fund raising projects. She could hardly keep her mind focused on work though. Bonnie was feeling a little anxious since hearing Martha's remark about her being her daughter in law.

She wanted to be divorced from Klaus that day and marry Damon the next. She called her lawyer and asked him to fast track their divorce and what she did next would affect Klaus Mikaelson's life and how he felt about Bonnie forever.

"Hey Klaus, this is me, Bonnie."

"I know your voice over the phone Bonnie." Klaus answered.

"I've had my lawyers draw up the paperwork but I want this thing to move quickly. I need for you to not contest this marriage so I've decided to offer you a little incentive."

"Um…and what is the incentive?" Klaus asked as he smiled mischievously.

"How does a hundred million dollars sound?" Bonnie asked as she slowly swung her chair around.

"Y…you would do that for me?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I will do this for you. I know you are suffering financially and I also know you are only with me for the money. You don't love me anymore Klaus, let's be realistic, and money makes us do stupid things so…what do you say?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Klaus said timidly.

"Okay great, goodbye Klaus."

"Bonnie," Klaus called out.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Bonnie…I did love you once, never forget that, okay?"

Bonnie sat on the phone for a moment and then hung up without a goodbye.

* * *

The following day Klaus was so overwhelmingly stricken by guilt for the horror that he had set in motion that he couldn't sleep. Things had to change and he knew it. He was now going to be a father and he couldn't continue to keep living his life the way he was. He was a selfish, greedy, and heartless bastard who only cared about money and he was starting to really hate himself.

"Ushi, this is Klaus. You have to call off the job against Bonnie."

"…and why would I do that?"

"Because I said so you crazy bitch. Now call it off?" Klaus spat.

"Okay, I'll call it off." Ushi lied.

"Ushi, I'm warning you. If one strand on Bonnie's head is touched I will rain down terror on you," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear Mr. Mikaelson. I will call off the job," Ushi said and then hung up the phone. "Well if your wife dies in a terrible car accident how can he blame me for that?" She smiled sinisterly

* * *

"Hello Mr. Somerset," Ushi and her brute force Omar greeted the lawyer in the parking deck as he was leaving work.

"How can I help you?" The lawyer asked as he looked between the man and the woman suspiciously.

"You can help me by changing Bonnie's will. That's right Mr. Somerset, I want Klaus Mikaelson to be the only inheritor listed in her will. Am I making myself clear?"

"You're crazy lady now get the hell away from me before I call the cops."

Omar ruffed the man up by the collar and then pushed his blade in to the man's neck.

"Ahhh, let me go please?"

"Let me make my demands very clear to you Mr. Somerset. If you don't agree to my demands, you can say goodbye to little Lexi, little Fletcher, and your wife." Ushi laid pictures of the man's family out in front of him. They were images of his family just living their day to day lives at school, the park, the grocery store etc.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Andy cried out in fear.

"Thank you Mr. Somerset. I knew you were a smart man and here's a little gift to thank you for your time."

Ushi handed the man a brief case filled with two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. She and Omar walked away leaving the man on the ground crying hysterically.

* * *

Two weeks later Elena Gilbert's husband had obtained a copy of her brother's phone and text message records. Most of the numbers on the invoice she were familiar with but one of the numbers from the states stood out along with a vague text message from that same number. The woman dialed the number quickly in hopes that the person would be of some help to her in finding her brother alive or maybe they could help her bring her brother's killer to justice.

"Hello," Ushi answered.

"Hello, I'm Elena Vladimir, and I see that you are the last number to show up on my brother's phone records. I am looking for Anatoly and I hope that you can tell me how to get in touch with him."

Ushi sighed nervously as she shifted in the seat of the car. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your brother is dead."

"Um, I see, and how did he die?" Elena asked calmly as the blood in her body began to boil from anger.

"By the hands of a man who was much like himself."

"What is your name?"

"Why do you need to know my name?" Ushi asked worriedly.

"You can tell me your name, and be of some use to me or…" Elena trailed off as she issued out her ultimatum.

"My name is Ushi Chung," she said hesitantly.

"Well Ushi, I'm working on a way to get back in to the states undetected and when I do, can I count on you to provide me with all the information I need to help me bring my brother's killer to justice?"

"I will be happy to help you Ms. Vladimir."

"Good, and until we meet, stay alive," Elena said and then hung up. She clutched her phone tightly in her hand as her lips began to quiver. She was enraged but she learned at an early age to channel her rage and to only unleash it when it was time.

"Elena, are you okay?" Jeremy asked as he came in to the room.

"My brother is dead." Elena revealed through tight lips.

"No," Jeremy said sadly. "I'll call the lawyer. I'll have you and your family back in the states before the month is up."

"Yes Jeremy, why don't you make yourself useful." Elena turned around and then violently threw the phone at the man.

Jeremy dodged the projectile and then pushed his hands in to his front pockets before looking down at the broken phone on the floor.

"I know you are angry about your brother so I'll just ignore that." Jeremy said nonchalantly.

"Ugh," Elena grunted and then marched out of the room.

"Bitch." Jeremy mumbled.

* * *

A month and a half later all was well with Bonnie and Damon and the rest of the family. The new couple were now living together full time and Damon's heart and mind were filled with emotions that he hadn't felt before or since he was with Emma.

His demon passenger still crept upon him at times but unlike before he was able to fight that sinister urge. If it weren't for his overwhelming determination to protect Bonnie and make her proud of him he would have surely killed several people in the last month since they had been living together.

It was five in the morning and Bonnie decided to venture out without her boyfriend. She wanted a day alone with Melissa and to do a little Christmas shopping with her friend for her family. She and Damon seemed to be glued at the hip since they had declared their love for each other.

Bonnie rolled gently out of bed. She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend's beautiful bare chest and angelic face. Damon was all sprawled out on the bed sleeping so deeply that he didn't even notice his girlfriend's movements. Bonnie couldn't help but gaze at him as she stood in the middle of her bedroom. She shook her head quickly and then scurried off to the bathroom.

Bonnie showered and dressed in less than forty five minutes and was out the door. Damon rolled over in bed a little after seven that same morning. He felt Bonnie's side of the bed and quickly widened his eyes when he realized that she was not in bed with him.

"Bonnie," he called out as he sat up in bed with his hair all over his head.

He then climbed out of bed and put on his pajama bottoms that were lying on the floor beside the bed. The raven haired man and Bonnie made love every day and night since their first time. Damon was finally having sex that meant something to him. His sex life with Bonnie was the most wonderful thing in the world and the fact that they were trying for a child made their love making even more spectacular.

The raven haired man glanced in the bathroom despite the partially opened door and the darkness peeping through the opening. He was a little disappointed to see that Bonnie wasn't playing hide and seek with him. He all but ran downstairs to the living room, her office, and to the kitchen still not finding Bonnie.

Panic began to settle over him when he couldn't find her. He then ran over the entire house and lastly to the garage only to find that her car was gone. He quickly ran back up to the bedroom and grabbed his phone. His hand shook violently as he dialed her number.

"Hello," Bonnie answered happily.

"Where the hell are you?" Damon asked anxiously.

"I'm on my way to pick up Melissa. I need a break. I need a girls outing."

"Well you can't have a girls outing so come home." Damon said timidly.

"Um excuse me?" Bonnie asked with a ridiculous tone in her voice.

"Bonnie I'm not trying to control you I swear, but I can't protect you if I'm not with you."

"Protect me from what, maxing out my credit cards?" Bonnie laughed. "Damon, I love you. I really do, but it's okay that we have a little break from each other. In fact, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Now I'm going to hang out with Melissa and you can go hang out with Stefan or go visit your mom. You haven't been to see her in a while."

Damon swallowed worriedly. He couldn't push the argument with his woman without telling her the truth; otherwise, he would just come off looking like a jerk of a boyfriend and he wasn't that guy.

"Okay, have fun," Damon said painfully as fear began to settle within him.

"I love you Damon and I'm going to be okay so relax."

"I love you too," Damon said winded. Bonnie being out in the world without him knocked the wind out of him. The man was suddenly starting to feel real anxious to hire someone to help him protect her. _But who?_ He thought.

"Hello?" Bonnie sang.

"Yes," Damon answered dryly.

"Bye boo boo." Bonnie giggled.

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you shortly," Damon said sadly and then hung up the phone with her. It was in that moment that Damon decided to do something that would change his and Stefan's dynamic forever.

He quickly dialed his cousin's number, his hand trembled all the while.

"Hey Damon," Stefan answered sounding all chipper.

"Stefan can we meet for lunch today? I have something important I need to tell you."

"Okay sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"At my house if that's okay."

"Okay, is aunt Martha making us lunch?"

"I'm sure she'd cook up the kitchen sink for you Stefan." Damon smiled as he teased his cousin.

"Yeah, I am her favorite nephew. Alright, I'll see you in a few hours," Stefan said and then hung up.

Damon then texted his mother letting her know that he and Stefan were coming by for lunch. After making all the necessary calls he sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration before looking out into the room with a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie and Melissa hit the mall around nine that morning. They shopped for over three hours and had already purchased tons of things for decorating their houses and a few gifts for stocking stuffers.

"Bonnie I'm hungry. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah I could go for a bite."

Melissa was in the mood for Chinese. Bonnie thought she was too at first, but oddly after catching a whiff of the Asian cuisine she began to feel nauseous so she grabbed a veggie burger instead. The women finished their food and suddenly Bonnie felt like throwing everything she just ate up.

"Melissa I don't feel so good."

"Do you feel like throwing up?" Melissa asked as she looked at her friend curiously.

Bonnie nodded erratically.

"Oh shit Bonnie the bathroom is like a half a damn mile away." Melissa mouthed. "She quickly grabbed one of her bags dumping the contents of it over into another sack. "Here, throw up in this."

As soon as Bonnie grabbed the bag she threw up everything that she had eaten and then dry heaved violently after.

"Oooh," Melissa turned up her nose and turned around in her chair trying hard not to witness the disgusting display of Bonnie's vile as she spewed it out in to the shopping bag.

"Melissa, okay, I'm finished," Bonnie said tiredly as she timidly tried to close the bag. She was whipped.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Here," Melissa said before running around to her friend's side of the table grabbing the bag. She held the sack as far as she could away from her nose and quickly ran it over to the garbage can. She swiftly went back to her friend believing that everything would now be okay.

"So you ready to do a little more shopping?"

"Melissa," Bonnie said unbelievably. "I still don't feel so well. Let's go to your house for a little while and then will get back out. Is that okay?"

Melissa agreed and the girls quickly left the mall. Bonnie had her friend to drive them home. Along with her sickness she began to feel incredibly tired and could barely keep her eyes open. She was a pretty healthy woman and had never really had a problem with having low energy levels before but all of sudden she was feeling extremely tired.

"Melissa, I'm so tired. I feel like I'm going to pass out. What's wrong with me?"

"Oh…my…God, you're pregnant."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because Bonnie, it's the same thing that happened to me when I was pregnant with Michael. I found myself extremely tired and queasy. Are you're boobs tender, have you had your period, and have you been feeling more tired than usual?"

"Oh God, I didn't have my period last month and I have been feeling a bit more tired than usual but I just ignored it." She then gently grabbed her boobs and squeezed. "Oh my God Melissa, my boobs are so sore." Bonnie said unbelievably. "They've been tender for a little while now but I thought it was because of Damon."

They laughed.

"I'm going to stop and buy you a pregnancy test."

"Okay," Bonnie said stunned. "Melissa I'm going to have a baby."

The women started screaming excitedly. Bonnie grabbed her face and began to cry happily.

* * *

The women finally made it to Melissa's house with a pregnancy test in hand. Bonnie took the test and a positive result quickly showed up. She grabbed her cheeks and began to laugh. Damon Salvatore's baby was growing inside of her. She was going to bring life into the world. Bonnie had longed for a family all her life.

A husband and the friends that she had adopted as her family just wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to have a child, an extension of herself, someone that would love her unconditionally like the way she loved her father. Her mother she didn't really come to know as well as she did her dad but her father she loved fearlessly and unconditionally. The man babied his daughter. He took her with him everywhere he went.

She began to reflect back on how protective and loving her dad was to her and she hoped with all her heart that Damon would be that same type of father to their children that Mr. Bennett was to her.

_**Bonnie's flashback**_

"_DADDY!" Bonnie shouted as she ran to her father. _

_He was a tall light brown haired man with grey eyes and olive skin. _

"_Hello my beautiful baby girl." Tyson Bennett swooped his eight year old daughter up into his arms and held her tightly. "Tonight pumpkin, I'm taking you to the circus."_

"_YES!" Bonnie shouted excitedly. _

"…_and then after the circus you will take me out for lobster. You know it's my favorite." Bonnie said happily. _

"_Why of course."_

"_Mr. Bennett, you will be on a plane to France tonight for your meeting with BP on Thursday."_

"_Well then will have lobster in Paris." He smiled down at his daughter. _

"_Mr. Bennett I would advise you to leave your daughter here. Your schedule is fully booked."_

"_Do you like your job Amanda?"_

"_I do sir." _

"_My daughter goes wherever I go Amanda and I ask that you keep your presumptions on how I handle my child to yourself. Am I making myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Bonnie wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck proudly before kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy." _

"…_and I love you pumpkin." _

Bonnie was brought back to reality when she heard Melissa knocking on the door.

"Bonnie, what's going on? Are you pregnant? I want to know. Hurry." Melissa was anxious.

Bonnie opened the door and then held the pregnancy test up where Melissa could see it.

The women screamed and began jumping around in circles.

"You're going to be a mommy." Melissa swung her arms around her friend's neck and squeezed her tightly and Bonnie began to cry as she closed her eyes. She was in complete ecstasy.

* * *

"Hello boys. You finally made it."

"Yum, what smells so delicious?" Stefan asked.

"Roast beef sandwiches with provolone cheese and a side of homemade potato salad." Martha said as she stood in the foyer with the men. "Everything is ready but you will have to fix your own plates. I'm doing laundry."

"Thanks mother."

"Oh yeah and thank you Aunt Martha." Stefan clapped his hands and rubbed them together briskly. "Let's eat." Stefan hit a serious looking Damon on the shoulder and then quickly went to the kitchen. He washed up hurriedly and then sat down to eat.

Damon sat down beside his cousin and robotically fixed his plate. Stefan dug right in. He moaned and sucked the tip of his fingers as he greedily ate the sandwich. "So Damon, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Stefan," Damon paused. "What I am about to tell you will probably change everything for us but I have to tell you this. I need to tell you this because Bonnie's life is in danger."

Stefan put down his sandwich, took a sip of his tea, and then wiped his mouth. "Okay, I'm listening." He looked at Damon earnestly.

"I'm an assassin Stefan," a pause.

Stefan bucked his eyes. He was speechless.

Damon continued. "I was hired to kill Bonnie, but instead of killing her I thought I would have a little fun with her first, but in doing so I'm came to love her," Damon sighed. "The man that I killed at her house was sent to kill Bonnie and me because I didn't finish the job but it won't stop there. Others will come for us." After Damon explained part of his story he awaited Stefan's response.

Stefan rested his arms on the table and stared down at his plate mindlessly. "You're joking right?" He asked seriously in a low husky voice still staring at his plate.

"I wish I was," Damon said impassively.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Stefan yelled and then threw his clothe napkin across the room. "I'm a fucking police officer Damon! I can't hear this shit!" In fact, why the hell are you telling me this?"

"Because I killed a Vladimir and do you think those motherfuckers are going to go quietly into the night?" Damon spoke to an outraged Stefan so calmly that it upset the man even further.

"How the fuck can you sit there and look so God damn smug Damon? You're a murderer."

"Are you going to help me protect Bonnie or not?" Damon asked aloofly.

"You're under a fucking arrest. Get your ass up." Stefan jumped up from his chair and grabbed Damon by the collar pulling him roughly up from the table. He turned Damon around harshly and pushed him up against the counter and pushed his wrist together.

Damon burst into a fit of laughter angering his cousin more. "You're arresting me?" Damon laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Martha came running in to the kitchen.

"You're son is a damn murderer Aunt Martha and I'm arresting his ass." Stefan tried to whip out his handcuffs but he fumbled nervously as he tried to pull them out of his holster.

"Shut up!" Stefan pinned his cousin head to the cabinet and Damon kept laughing. "What the fuck is so funny? I'm arresting you. What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan yelled angrily.

"If you arrest me Bonnie's dies; do you want that on your conscious?" Damon asked as he sobered.

"You don't give a damn about Bonnie." Stefan inadvertently spoke the wrong words to Damon.

Damon turned around quickly and head butted his cousin. The violent action busted Stefan's nose and caused him to stumble to the floor. "Ahhh, you bust my nose shit motherfucker." Stefan cried out as he pinched his nose together.

"Damon!" Martha called out.

"Go in the living room mother." Damon said coldly.

"Don't hurt him Damon please." His mother exclaimed worriedly as tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Go to the living room mother…Now!" Damon said more sternly as he shot his mother dagger eyes.

The raven haired man picked Stefan up off the ground by his collar and then slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't you –**EVER** doubt my love for Bonnie. She is my moon, and stars. She is everything to me which is why I'm having this conversation with you. When this is all over with you can arrest me or you can at least try, but you will help me protect Bonnie because you know it's the right thing to do." Damon expressed himself angrily.

"I will help you protect Bonnie but it's not for you, and I won't arrest you and that's not for you either, it's for Martha and Bonnie. Now get your God damn hands off of me." Stefan said through gritted teeth as he looked coldly into Damon's eyes.

Damon released his cousin and then straightened out his bunched up shirt as he fanned his hands across the material smiling.

"How many people have you killed Damon?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, but I will tell you this because I know it bothers you that you have so many unsolved cases sitting on your desk. Alicia Sanders, and Victor, they're mine." Damon said and then sat down and took a bite of his sandwich. The raven haired man didn't know that LAPD had discovered John Doe's dead body at the abandon Teleco building.

"Why Damon?" Stefan began to cry. "Those people have family and friends." Stefan spat passionately.

"Because it's my job. It's what I do."

"You're lying Damon. Alicia and Victor they were harmless." Stefan said in disgust.

"Look Stefan the less you know the better you will feel. Bring your files to me and I will confirm all my kills. Will that make us square?" Damon asked emotionlessly.

"How can you be so fucking coy? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not have a heart?" Stefan expressed himself in disbelief with widened eyes as he gestured to his cousin with his hands, spatial shooting forth from his mouth.

"I have a heart for you, Bonnie, Melissa, Michael, and my mother and that's good enough for me," Damon said looking into his cousin's eyes with his sandwich in hand as he pushed his bottom lip into his top one and shrugged.

"No," Stefan shook his head. "I'm not going to show you my files. It won't help me to know that I know who my victims' killer is and I can't do anything about it."

"I said you can arrest me after we've taking care of Bonnie. I have enough money to defend myself. The state will never be able to make a case against me anyway," Damon said self-confidently.

"They can make a case against you for killing Victor. We lifted your print from the car. All I have to do is take that glass you're drinking out of right now and it will be a perfect match."

Damon grabbed the glass and walked it to the sink and poured out the tea. He stuffed a paper towel inside of it to keep the moisture from dripping out and then handed it to Stefan. "Here, go make your case."

Stefan looked at the cup blankly for over two minutes.

"Take it Stefan."

The green eyed man began to cry again. "I can't. You're my family. God I hate myself," Stefan pushed his face into his hands.

"Don't hate yourself Stefan. You are a good man and you love your family. Now I'm going to need you to not tell big mouth Melissa about this. Can you do that Stefan? Is this going to be a problem for you?" The raven haired man asked as he sat back down in his seat.

"…and if it is a problem for me Damon what are you going to do, Kill me?" Stefan said hilariously and then began to laugh through his tears.

"No Stefan I'm not going to kill you. If you can't handle this I'm going to take my two hundred million and flee the country and I'm taking Bonnie with me."

"You don't have to leave the country," a pause. "I will help you." Stefan wiped the tears from his eyes as he sobered.

Damon got back up from the table and ran some water over a dry towel for his cousin to wipe the blood off of his face. "I'm sorry that I did this to you Stefan," Damon said sadly as he looked at his cousin with a stoic look on his face and then handed him the towel.

"No you're not. You don't care about me or how this is going to haunt me at night," Stefan said as he looked his cousin square in the eyes.

Damon held his head in shame. He hated guilt more than all the other human emotions, and he was truly sorry to have put his cousin through this hell but keeping Bonnie alive outweighed his cousin's wellbeing.

"Wow…you're worth two hundred million dollars. Maybe I should have been an assassin." Stefan joked.

They both laughed at Stefan's remark.

"Well I'm glad to see you laughing." Damon looked at his cousin and smiled.

"I'm laughing to keep from crying," Stefan said sadly.

"A lot of what I'm worth is due to investments."

"Oh yeah," Stefan nodded and they both looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Well what do you want me to do about Bonnie? My resources are kind of limited but maybe I can put a detail on her."

"Yeah you can do that, but I was hoping you could monitor the Vladimir's movements. I want to know when they step foot on US soil."

"Why don't you just take Bonnie and run away?" Stefan asked.

"No, I need to stay and fight this. I need to get rid of these motherfuckers because if I don't I'll be running for the rest of my life and I don't want that type of life for Bonnie, especially now that we are trying to start a family together."

"Okay, we'll work together. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I think so too." Damon smiled.

"Well I need to get back to work." Stefan said looking whipped and then wrapped the rest of his sandwich up in a paper towel.

"Stefan thank you and I'm sorry for head butting you."

"Yeah I owe you one; just give me a hundred million and we'll call it even." They laughed. The green eyed man got up from the table and then left the house.

Damon's mother came back in to the kitchen soon after Stefan left. "Is everything between you two going to be okay?"

"Yes mother. Do you think I can trust Stefan?"

"Of course; he had a gun. He could have easily subdued you and waited for back up. I think you can trust him."

Damon smiled at his mother and then looked out into the kitchen blankly.

* * *

Damon made it home before Bonnie. He made her pork tenderloin, red potatoes with herbs, and green beans and store bought rolls. He was really quite put out with his girlfriend for staying away from home all day, but he wouldn't dare tell her that. She deserved to live a normal life and he didn't want to take that away from her.

"DAMON!" Bonnie called out.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" He yelled back.

"Oh Wow, you made dinner? We're is Myra?"

"I gave her the rest of the day off. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh yeah sure. She really doesn't have to work. I bought her a house and car and she has enough money to live a very comfortable life, but she says she can't stand to be away from me."

"Well can you blame her?" Damon winked at Bonnie. "Are you hungry?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Well sit down. I'll bring you a plate," Damon said casually as he stirred the green beans.

"Okay," Bonnie went and sat down at the table and then rested her chin against her hand as she smiled over at the father to be proudly. She was anxious to tell Damon about their accomplishment. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah," Damon said as he walked towards the table with their plates in hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Hold that thought I need to get our drinks do you want wine, water or…" he trailed off.

"Water please." Bonnie answered.

Damon poured her some sparkling water with lemon in a glass and himself a glass of wine and then walked swiftly back to the table.

"So what's up?" Damon asked as he awaited her answer.

Bonnie turned around and then dug in to her purse; she pulled out the wand and held it to Damon.

"Oh wow, that's a pregnancy test and it's positive. That's good right?" Damon asked nervously with wide eyes as he swallowed.

"YES!" Bonnie shouted.

They jumped up from the table at the same time. Damon swooped Bonnie up into his arms and then twirled her around. Bonnie laughed hysterically and hollered as her body was being whirled through the air. He put her down and cupped her cheeks and kissed her feverishly all over the face.

"We're having a baby?" Damon looked at Bonnie with wild and crazy eyes.

"Yes at least that is what the stick says. I still have to get the doctor to confirm it but I have all the symptoms."

"Well here, sit down." Damon pulled out her chair and then ran to the refrigerator and poured her some milk.

"Thank you," Bonnie giggled as Damon handed her the glass of milk "So you are happy?"

"Bonnie happy is not the word I would use to describe how I feel right now." Damon said with a still astounded look on his face.

"Well what word would you use?"

"There are no words. You're having my child." Damon was so happy that he began to laugh as his eyes watered. He looked at Bonnie as he shook his head wondrously at her. "Bonnie you mean the world to me and now we're going to share the most precious thing of all…a child. Oh God."

"Wow you are really happy. I can't wait until my divorce with Klaus is final and then we can get married."

Damon's happy and wondrous look turned into a worried one.

"Bonnie I don't think marriage…look, I was hoping that we could build a long life together without legal and binding documents." Damon said hesitantly and then swallowed.

"Oh…oh…okay," Bonnie's happy face was replaced with a disappointed one as she let his words sink in. "Really Damon? Why don't you want to marry me? I have money?" Bonnie's voice became shaky.

"Bonnie your money means nothing to me. In fact, by us not marrying you should feel more protected you know." Damon scratched the back of his head nervously and then tapped his feet against the floor rapidly.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment with a look of horror on her face before becoming very agitated.

"STOP TAPPPING YOUR DAMN FEET AGAINST THE FLOOR!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry." Damon stopped and then reached a hand across the table and clutched Bonnie's. "Bonnie I love you."

Bonnie snatched her hand away from him. "Why am I having a hard time believing you right now?" Bonnie said sadly.

Damon walked over to her and then kneeled down in front of her clutching both her hands into his.

"Listen to me. The decision I'm making not to marry you is not to hurt you. It's to protect you. Bonnie you can't even began to fathom how much I love you. I will walk through the bowels of hell for you." Damon expressed himself passionately in a low husky voice before running his fingers down her face.

"I think I understand. I guess it's not impossible to have a long and happy life without marriage. A lot of people have done it. But you do love me, right?" Bonnie asked unsurely. She was still stunned at Damon's confession about his feelings about marrying her. She supposed she should be more worried that he didn't want to marry her and then convince her not to get a prenup, but she was so in love with Damon that she wanted a legal binding document. She wanted it to be known that he belonged to her. She wanted his name and everything that came with it.

"Bonnie, I do love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep proving this to you."

"You don't have to. Just hold me," Bonnie said teary eyed.

Damon wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed her tightly to him and for a millisecond his arms took away her pain. She closed her eyes as she slowly rubbed his back and nestled her head against his shoulder hiding her tears of sadness from her lover.

* * *

The following morning Bonnie pulled another one of her disappearing acts because she knew it would anger Damon. She ignored all twenty one of his calls and then turned off her phone on the twenty second one. Bonnie wanted Damon's mind and heart to be just as broken and worried as hers. A big part of her knew that he loved her unbelievably, but she wanted her cake and eat it too.

"Hey Melissa," Bonnie said as she walked in to her friends boutique with a sad look in her eyes.

"Wow, you don't look happy. What's going on and what are you doing out so early."

"Well…I told Damon about the baby and he's really happy."

"…but?"

"He's not the marrying kind. He doesn't want to marry me Melissa." Bonnie began to cry.

"Oh no Bonnie," Melissa said sadly and then grew angry. "Have an abortion and dump his ass."

"Melissa I am not going to kill my baby," Bonnie said ridiculously.

"Okay you are right, keep your baby and kick his ass to the curb."

"Melissa I am not going to kick him out. Damon does love me even a blind can see that."

"Yeah he loves you so much that he's okay with you having a bastard child. He's okay with his baby not having his name. Do you really care so little about yourself that you're willing to be with a man who doesn't want to make a real commitment to you? Hello, have you seen my friend Bonnie, because I haven't."

"WELL FUCK YOU!" Bonnie screamed at her friend and then started to leave.

"Bonnie wait!" Melissa called to her before grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off of me." Bonnie spat.

"Bonnie I only say this because I love you, and you deserve so much better than this. Now sit down and calm yourself."

Bonnie marched out the boutique after staring at her friend for a moment. She drove home an emotional wreck. How she was able to make it home safe was by the grace of God. She parked her car and then took a deep breathe. She didn't want Damon to see her distressed. She wiped her tears away and then got out of the car and walked slowly to the entrance.

Bonnie took another deep breathe before entering her home. She walked slowly down the corridor hoping not to run into Damon but her luck had run out when he came storming up to her with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Damon asked hysterically.

"I went to see my lawyer. He asked if I wanted to fast track my divorce, but since no one wants to marry me. I just told him to handle things the way he normally does." Bonnie lied. She was hoping to make Damon feel guilty.

"Bonnie," Damon said heartbrokenly before trying to take her into a warm embrace but she stepped away.

"I'm tired. I'm going up to bed. She walked to the steps and began climbing them slowly. She was halted in her tracks when Damon called to her.

"Bonnie," a pause. "I love you. I am so in love with you and I only want what is best for you." He declared in an achy voice as he looked at her with a painful look on his face. He clutched the banister with a death grip. Bonnie seeing the intensity in his eyes and the rigidness of his body warmed her heart. She knew he loved her but how was she going to get this stubborn man to marry her.

"I know you love me Damon but it's just not enough for me," Bonnie said sadly and then walked up to her bedroom.

"Bonnie," Damon called out to her again. He was almost at the brink of tears as he watched Bonnie walk away. Damon Salvatore had never been at the brink of tears a day in his life. He ran out to his car and quickly dialed his mother. He was now feeling panic and this emotion was more prevalent now that he was with Bonnie and worried about her safety.

"Momma," Damon said painfully.

"Damon what's wrong?" His mother asked picking up on her son's distress immediately.

"I'm going to lose Bonnie. I'm going to lose her momma. Please help me," he said in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Martha asked calmly.

"She wants me to marry her but I can't. I don't want her to get mixed up in this mess that is my life."

"She's already mixed up in your life Damon. The day her husband hired you to kill her and you fell in love with her she was than entwined into your life. She needs you Damon so stop playing these games and marry her. You owe this to her and yourself to try and have a normal life."

"Oh God, you're right," Damon sighed. "Okay I'll run upstairs and ask her."

Martha began to laugh; she was tickled pink by her son's lack of experience in how to woo a woman.

"Damon you are a far more romantic person than that. Hopefully you will get one time to do this so make your first proposal memorable. This is a story you will tell your grandchildren so do it right."

"Yeah, yeah, you are right…again." Damon lightly chuckled.

"Do you need any ideas?" Martha asked.

"No, I think I know what I want to do for her. Thank you momma and I love you."

"I love you too son and good luck."

Damon hung up the phone with his mother and then quickly called some people that owed him a favor. He pulled out of the drive way as he made his calls and headed to Tiffany's jewelry store in Beverly Hills. He was about to make Bonnie one very happy woman.

* * *

The following morning Damon woke up at four. He was not going to let Bonnie try her little disappearing act again. He watched her for about an hour in amazement. He even slid the sheets from over her belly and lightly kissed and caressed her stomach. After ogling Bonnie longer than he anticipated, he went downstairs and made her breakfast in bed but she didn't eat.

"You have to eat something," Damon said in a husky voice as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm not hungry and I would just throw it up anyway," Bonnie said dryly and then took the tray and sat it to the side before climbing out of bed.

"Well will you at least go riding with me today? I promised a friend I would come out and visit his ranch and I'd like it if you'd come with me."

"Sure, I'll ride with you," Bonnie said mechanically and then went into the bathroom to take her shower.

They rode to their destination to the sounds of Anita Baker, Sade, and Toni Braxton. Bonnie was finding it harder and harder to ignore her beau especially with such good music that reminded her of how much in love she was with the blue eyed man sitting beside her. She looked out the window as she rested her elbow on the door lightly smiling as she hid the pain in her eyes with her dark sun glasses.

"So how do you know about Anita Baker?" Bonnie asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

"You can't grow up in a house with Martha Salvatore and not know about all things Motown, and Anita Baker, Miles Davis, John Coltrane, and Louis Armstrong and the list goes on." Damon smiled.

"Your mother is so cool. Too bad she'll never be my mother in law."

Damon glanced over at her and then shook his head and smiled.

They finally made it to the ranch. They gawked over the horses in the stable for a moment. Damon was finally able to elicit a smile from Bonnie as they gently brushed the hair of a jet black welch pony.

"This horse is so beautiful Damon. I want to ride him?"

"You're pregnant Bonnie." Damon smiled.

"Yes, I'm pregnant not handicap and isn't that why you brought me out here?"

"Well actually I was wondering if we'd could hike up to the hillside. I have a surprise for you."

"Well I want to ride this horse and if I can't I'm not going up the hillside with you." Bonnie issued out her ultimatum and then folded her arms over her chest pouting.

Damon chuckled heartily. "You are a little pistol. It's one of the reasons why I love you," Damon said as he looked at Bonnie achingly.

Bonnie shook her hip sassily and then looked off into the distance.

"Have you ridden before?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"You can ride but only with me. You can't ride alone."

"You're not my daddy Damon…ugh!" Bonnie hissed.

"Jesus Bonnie please. You're pregnant just let me baby you and protect you shit God damn it." Damon huffed as he stomped his feet against the ground.

"Fine."

An hour later they were strolling up the hillside on the black horse never speaking a word to each other. Bonnie unconsciously nestled her body closer to his warm hot body and Damon would kiss the side of her face sweetly.

"Damon?"

"Yeah."

"What's this?" Bonnie's curiosity was peeked when she saw the violin players and a table and a waiter sitting out in the middle of the pasture next to a beautiful oak tree. The horse finally delivered them to their destination. Damon helped Bonnie down from the horse and then pulled out a chair for her; she took her seat happily and continued to gaze around at the scene in amazement.

"Damon what is this?" Bonnie asked with watery eyes. She was so happy that she couldn't contain herself. She had never been wooed in such a dreamy way.

Damon reached down in to his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. He held it several inches from Bonnie's face and then flipped the lid on it to reveal a ten karat diamond ring.

"Bonnie Bennett will you marry me?"

Bonnie grabbed her cheeks and widened her eyes. "Oh my God," Bonnie gasped.


End file.
